Dirty Dancing
by Callicles
Summary: Mais... qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? Ne serait-ce pas...LE DERNIER CHAPITRE ? Mais oui ! POC ! bruit d'un bouchon de champagne GLOU GLOU GLOU bruit du champagne qu'on verse CLING CLING bruit de 2 flutes qui s'entrechoquent Youpi ! ENFIN !
1. Chapter 1

**Dirty Dancing**

**Remarques préliminaires (et elles sont nombreuses…) : **

Ceci est ma première fic, et sûrement ma dernière (à non, il faut que j'écrive aussi la parodie Gundamienne du film Peau d'Âne…) Bon, en fait, je crois que je resterai en tout cas dans le genre de la parodie comique de films d'anthologie ! Ça vaut mieux !

En ce qui concerne le genre, comme dit plus tôt, c'est du comique-gros-délire, alors rechercheuses de guimauves baveuses, passez votre chemin, d'autant plus que je suis pas romantique pour un sou…**Heureusement ta bêta est là et va faire du mélo-mielleux à souhait ! lol ! **(Et maintenant, dis 10 fois d'affilée et super vite mélo-mielleux pour voir ???)

Pour finir, je vous demande votre pleine et entière indulgence, car cette chose que vous vous apprêtez à lire sera certainement d'un style plus que passable (à la limite de la pitié !) et ceci est dû au fait que je n'ai jamais écrit de ma vie et que je ne me prétendrais un bon écrivain pour rien au monde ! Oups, je m'aperçois que je vire dans le pompeux ! Faut qu'je fais gaffe ! (Don't worry, la faute est intentionnelle !).

Bonne lecture !!!!!

PS : Je tiens à dire que cette fic est co-écrite avec Kyralya (ma bêta !!! ha ha ha !!!! Quelle ironie !!!) Alors si vous la trouvez naze, prenez vous en à elle, parce que c'est elle qui m'a forcée (et toc !).**Je tiens à protester ! J'ai juste fortement insisté !**

Ah oui, un autre PS **: (BON, TU VA LA COMMENCER CETTE DE FIC ?!?!?)** Il est préférable de lire cette fic avec la BO de Dirty Dancing en fond sonore, ça aide à se plonger dans l'univers merveilleux de ce film somptueux (ne rigolez pas, on a toutes rêvé, à un moment ou un autre, que Patrick Swayze nous invite à danser !!!! )

Et ZOU, C'EST PARTI ! COMME AU CINEMA ! ("48 minutes pour vivre" …et bé, elle promet cette horreur !)

**Disclamer** : Je suis allée chez G-boy-Shop pour en acheter une paire, mais soit disant qu'ils y en avaient plus en stock et que la fabrication a été arrêtée... Du coup, on m'a dit que j'avais peut-être des chances d'en trouver sur le marché noir, mais personne ne garantissait de l'authenticité, mais quand j'ai vu qu'il circulait des Heero brushing-blond et des Wufeï coiffés en brosse, j'ai abandonné… Bilan, j'en possède toujours pas (mais je ne perds pas espoir…)

_Blablabla : _narration par le personnage principal, ici Duo (c'est mon préféré !!!! bave……)

**Gnagnagna : **notes complètement stupides et superflues de la béta…

(NDLR : …) signifie Note De L'auteuR. En gros, c'est moi qui parle.

I.Prologue 

_C'était le plein été en 1963, tout le monde à cette époque m'appelait Duo, et ça m'amusait._

De la voiture du Docteur Maxwell, Duo contemplait le paysage magnifique qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Le vent qui passait par la fenêtre ouverte agitait les mèches de cheveux châtains qui lui tombaient sur le front. Assise à coté de lui, sa grande sœur Réléna se repoudrait le nez d'une main, se recoiffait de l'autre, tout en se mirant dans un miroir de poche et arrangeant sa robe rose. (1) À l'avant, Mme Maxwell indiquait la route à son mari. Si la voiture ne roulait pas aussi vite, on aurait pu entendre les petits oiseaux chanter dans ce paysage Danielle-Steelien (2). Sur RBN 98.5 (3), passait cet air très en vogue cet été là _Big Boys don't cry _des Four Seasons(4)

_C'était avant l'assassinat du président Kennedy, avant l'avènement des Beatles. J'étais un fan du mouvement pour la paix, et mon père était l'homme le plus formidable du monde ! Nous allions passer des vacances à la pension Kellermann…_

En effet, la voiture s'engagea dans un chemin surmonté d'un grand panneau où s'étalait sur toute sa largeur l'inscription : "Kellermann mountain House ".

Une fois celle-ci stoppée devant le luxueux bâtiment en pierre qui semblait être, selon toute vraisemblance, la réception, les Maxwell descendirent de voiture. Une activité intense régnait aux alentours. Des grooms portaient des montagnes de valises et de sacs, de grands panneaux publicitaires invitaient les clients de la pension à s'inscrire à tel concours de golf, de perruques, ou de pétanque, ou encore à venir rejoindre tel club de danse… En voyant toute cette agitation, Réléna ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un hurlement de désespoir, comme si on lui avait annoncé la fin du monde prochaine:

- Mais c'est affreux ! T'as vu ça Maman, j'aurais dû apporter mes chaussons de danse rose ! (5) Tu sais bien que j'veux devenir une chanteuse !! (6)

- Oui mais c'est pas grave, ma chérie ! T'en as emmené 23 paires. répondit sa mère avec patience (ou désintérêt peut-être …)

- Mais c'est les seuls qui allaient avec ma robe !

Dans un élan de compassion pour sa pauvre femme aux prises avec les jérémiades de sa fille, le Dr Maxwell intervint :

- Tu n'vas tout de même pas en faire une maladie. Y'a des choses plus importantes que les chaussures dans le monde : pays sous-développés, la guerre atomique par exemple !

- Des Bonzes qui se font brûler pour protester contre la guerre !!! en rajouta Duo sur un ton moqueur.

- Ferme-la Duo ! répondit Réléna piquée au vif.

Pendant cette rixe somme toute fréquente chez les Maxwell, un homme s'était approché en gesticulant :

- Docteur !

- Hé ! Max ! s'exclama aussitôt l'intéressé en se retournant sur son vieil ami.

L'homme avait la soixantaine bedonnante et portait un cigare à la main. Son teint rougeaud et son timbre essoufflé trahissaient qu'il avait dû passer sa journée à courir dans tout l'hôtel pour accueillir tous les nouveaux arrivants.

- Alors après toutes ces années, vous venez quand même me rendre visite dans mon petit paradis !

- Hahaha ! Alors, pas encore bon pour l'infarctus ?

- L'infarctus ? Oh, oui ! C'est vrai, si vot'père avait pas été là, ch'ré déjà six pieds sous terre…! dit M. Kellermann en se tournant vers les deux enfants Maxwell. Puis il rajouta au jeune homme blond qui le suivait en retrait :

- Bon alors Quatre, tu prends les sacs.

- C'est comme si c'était fait !

- J'vous ai gardé le meilleur bungalow pour vous et vos enfants, rajouta t-il.

Duo suivit le jeune blond derrière la voiture pour l'aider à décharger les nombreux bagages, dont la grande majorité appartenait à Réléna. Quatre lui adressa un remerciement chaleureux :

- Hé ! Vous êtes chouette ! Vous voulez bosser ici ?

Le directeur de la pension, soucieux de la qualité du séjour de ses amis, n'en finissait plus d'énumérer toutes les activités attrayantes que pouvait offrir son hôtel :

- Y'a un cours de meringué dans la salle principale, avec le meilleur professeur, un super champion ! C'était le bras droit de Fred Aster !

- Ce sont les premières vacances que mon mari prend depuis six mois ! Ménagez-le… supplia Hélène Maxwell en riant.

- Vous en faites pas ! On va l'requinquer.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

(1) Si si, en même temps et avec seulement 2 mains ! Qu'est ce que vous voulez, on remplace pas vingt ans d'expérience…

(2) et c'est parti, je commence dès la 4ième ligne à me pourrir toute seule les passages à caractère poétique… Ça commence vraiment très très mal…**Mais non ! C'est bien, tu prends des libertés et en plus à caractère romantique ! J'en ai presque la larme à l'œil, "mon Bébé a tellement grandi qu'il sauvé la Chine !"**

(3) "Radio Bonne Nouvelle, la radio de la vérité évangélique, à Biarritz !" Allez écoutez si vous pouvez (ou allez voir le site y'a que de la bonne musique : "Dieu m'a donné un cœur" par Jean-Patrick Lequesnois, l'évangile chanté par la chorale du couvent St André… **Radio** **mythique qui nous a permis de bons fous rires ! mdr !**

(4) Dans le film, c'est _big girls don't cry _mais c'était plus rigolos de mettre _boys_. Oui, parce que Duo est un mec… Et puis sa devise c'est "Boys don't cry"… M'enfin vous comprenez quand même ???!!! **Euh, non, vois pas…Aieuh ! Je rigole !**

(5) Véridique ! Vraiment dans le film !

(6) Véridique aussi ! Me demandez pas le rapport, j'ai toujours pas compris… **C'est l'un des grands mystères de Dirty Dancing, comme le nom du bouquin que Robby veut prêter à Bébé (celui dans lequel il fait des notes dans la marge…)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer** : Je suis allée chez G-boy-Shop pour en acheter une paire, mais soit disant qu'ils y en avaient plus en stock et que la fabrication a été arrêtée... Du coup, on m'a dit que j'avais peut-être des chances d'en trouver sur le marché noir, mais personne ne garantissait de l'authenticité, mais quand j'ai vu qu'il circulait des Heero brushing-blond et des Wufeï coiffés en brosse, j'ai abandonné… Bilan, j'en possède toujours pas (mais je ne perds pas espoir…)

_Blablabla : _narration par le personnage principal, ici Duo (c'est mon préféré !!!! bave……)

**Gnagnagna : **notes complètement stupides et superflues de la béta…

(NDLR : …) signifie Note De L'auteuR. En gros, c'est moi qui parle.

**Chapitre 1**

-1 !2 !3 ! 4 !!

Oui, M. Kellermann avait raison...

- Ouais ! Encore !

Oui, le cadre de la pension était sublime…

- Et.on.gardeu.la.cadennnnnce !

Oui, le bungalow était très confortable et luxueux…

- Remuez bien les hanches !

Oui, ces vacances seraient sûrement extras…

- Allez !!! Trois sur la droite !

Mais pourtant, elles avaient très mal commencées pour Duo…

Le lendemain de leur arrivée, ses parents l'avaient sorti du lit de force et traîné au fameux cours de meringué dont avait parlé M. Kellermann en lui disant que ça le ferait sortir et rencontrer plein de nouvelles connaissances.

C'était en effet le cas, et il en était d'ailleurs très proche à ce moment là sur cette grande terrasse couverte. Pris en sandwich entre deux d'entre elles, une vieille dame très âgée, et un homme transpirant abondamment, lui et les autres apprentis danseurs devaient rester alignés et se déplacer latéralement sur une musique latine de mauvais goût et en suivant les mouvements du professeur prénommée Hilde, une magnifique brune sculptée comme une déesse, avec des jambes d'au moins 2m20 chacune…

Mettant une mauvaise volonté évidente dans cette chorégraphie pourtant simple, Duo se faisait marcher sur les pieds, repartait dans l'autre sens un temps trop tôt… Ce cours pour quinquagénaire était vraiment une torture. _Ça peut difficilement être pire comme situation._

- Et maintenant, messieurs, vous allez trouver la femme de votre vie ! Prenez une partenaire !

…_Ah si…_

Duo se retrouva entre les bras ventouses de la petite vieille qui le collait dans la ligne. (1) Réprimant le frisson d'horreur qui lui titillait l'échine, Duo attendit patiemment que l'heure se termine, en prenant soin de maudire les lubies socialisatrices de ses parents._ A l'avenir, je choisirai mes amis tout seul !!_

Heureusement pour Duo, même les pires choses avaient une fin et le soir venu, par peur de devoir affronter un autre calvaire imposé par ses parents, il préféra s'éclipser :

- Papa, Maman ! Je vais jeter un coup d'œil un peu partout !

Le parc de la pension était encore mieux la nuit que le jour. En effet, pas de cours de Volley Ball pour senior, pas de concours de transat pour "poupées de bungalow". M. Kellermann avait confié secrètement aux Maxwell que ces femmes, mariées à des hommes extrêmement fortunés, passaient l'année à la pension "attendant" les visites hebdomadaires de leur cher et tendre…

- Ah ! Elles prennent du bon temps pendant leur absence… Salopes !!!(2)

Les pas de Duo le conduisirent aux abords de la grande salle à manger de la pension, qui, étrangement, était éclairée, même à cette heure tardive, et il entendait des bruits de voix provenant de l'intérieur.

Vraiment par hasard, son œil et une de ses oreilles, indépendants de sa volonté, s'égarèrent dans l'entrebâillement d'une des portes d'entrée qui s'était miraculeusement entrouverte sous l'effet de ses doigts agiles. (Non, il espionnait pas ! Ce sont ses organes sensoriels ! Qu'on ne dise pas après que c'est sa faute s'il a été témoin de la scène de Briefing des serveurs par M. Kellermann !)

- Les serveurs comme les animateurs, j'vous paye assez pour que vous vous remuiez les fesses, j'veux pas en voir un glander, c'est compris ? Je vous rappelle pour la dernière fois que cet endroit est un endroit familial. Alors vous mettez pas vos panaris dans la soupe, vous évitez les cafards dans la salade (3) vous vous occupez des jeunes femmes… et des jeunes filles ! Mais en restant correct. Faites leur le grand numéro de charme, emmenez les sur la terrasse, mais restez romantique !

A ce moment du briefing, une agitation provenant du fond de la salle interrompit le directeur. Un petit groupe de personnes s'avançaient vers eux.

- Salut les nullards !!! leur jeta l'homme qui marchait à sa tête, un blouson en cuir négligemment jeté sur l'épaule.

Son insolence attira sur lui le regard intrigué de Duo. Il n'était pas très grand, mais un charisme exceptionnel émanait de lui. Peut-être était-il dû à sa silhouette parfaite ou bien à ses mèches brunes indisciplinées tombant sur des yeux magnifiques dont même à cette distance, Duo pouvait jurer qu'ils étaient de couleur cobalt. Quoi qu'il en soit, tout ceci lui conférait un petit air sur de lui, à la limite de l'arrogance… Duo fut soufflé d'admiration par cet homme si beau, si troublant, si différent, si mystérieux … SI quoi ! (4)

- Hé ! Du calme ! Du calme ! Viens ici ! Viens ici ! le rappela à l'ordre M. Kellermann. Voilà notre équipe d'animation. J'te préviens bonhomme, ces règles s'adressent à toi aussi. Tu les fais toutes danser, rock, mambo, Tcha-tcha… toutes les danses OK ? Mais ça s'arrête là. Pas de carambolage ! On arrête de s'envoyer en l'air avec les femmes mariées. Sinon, c'est la porte !!!

- C'est ça, on peut toujours s'envoyer en l'air avec quelques nénèttes dans les bois, mais que les célibataires ! se moqua un des serveurs, ce qui attira les rires de ses collègues, mais pas celui de son patron :

- J'vous ai à l'œil, racailles ! lâcha t'il avant de tourner les talons et de sortir.

Un des serveurs en profita pour chercher querelle à notre jeune-homme-tellement-mystérieux-et-pourtant-si-beau !! Il portait de longs et fins cheveux noirs retenus en arrière en catogan. Ses yeux légèrement bridés laissaient penser qu'il était chinois.

- Heero, tu crois que tu vas pouvoir t'empêcher de draguer toutes les minettes et minets de la pension ?

Pas déstabilisé un chouya, Heero lui répliqua avec morgue :

- Hé, Wufei, essaye de faire mousser ton spaghetti et en attendant, laisse le reste pour les gros calibres.

Et pour achever ce pauvre Wufei qui s'était pris ça en pleine face devant tous ses potes, il fit tomber par terre une ou deux serviettes élégamment pliées par les serveurs pour le déjeuner du lendemain. Puis il sorti avec le reste des animateurs comme il était arrivé.

Duo s'éclipsa aussi discrètement qu'il pu (_ce serait trop bête de se faire piquer maintenant…et pis je me ferais mal voir par mon bel Apollon…). _Qui était-il d'ailleurs ? Il ne l'avait jamais vu avant. Il savait juste qu'il s'appelait Heero et qu'il était danseur. De plus, la forme de son visage mat et lui rappela le type Japonais. Donnait-il lui aussi des cours ? Dans ce cas, il regarderait les cours de meringué d'un tout autre œil…et pis il irait sûrement beaucoup plus volontiers… En tout cas, promis, il essaierait de le connaître et qui sait ensuite ??? (_Le chinois a bien dit "draguer les minets" aussi…héhéhé)_. Finalement, cette petite escapade nocturne était une bien bonne idée…

Duo réussit malgré tout à s'endormir, et lors du déjeuner du lendemain, à penser à autre chose, et il parvint même à soutenir une conversation. Heureusement, parce que M. Kellermann leur avait fait l'honneur les inviter à sa table.

M. Maxwell toujours fier de son fils, ne tarissait pas d'éloges à son sujet :

- Max, tu sais que notre Duo veut changer le monde ?

- Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire ? demanda t-il à Réléna qui lissait un pli de sa jolie robe blanche à fleurs roses.

- Oh, elle pense déjà à sa nouvelle robe ! la devança Duo qui décidément ne ratait pas une occasion de se moquer de la superficialité de sa sœur.

Cela lui valu quand même un regard noir de Réléna. Wufei qui était en train de lui verser de l'eau, lui susurra à l'oreille un discret mais très sensuel "celle-ci vous va déjà très bien…!" suivi d'un clin d'oeil digne d'un tombeur professionnel. La colère de Réléna tomba comme par magie, et le rouge lui monta aux joues.

- S'il vous plait, Docteur, j'voudrais vous présenter mon petit fils Gill. C'est l'un des meilleurs élèves de la plus grande école hôtelière !

Le Gill en question lança aussitôt un immense sourire à Duo qui ne le lui rendit pas. Il avait l'air d'un jeune premier, un physique plutôt banal agrémenté d'une grosse Rolex voyante, d'un brushing très travaillé avec raie sur le côté (5). Bref, c'était pas du tout le genre de Duo qui préférait les beaux Asiatiques aux cheveux en batailles et aux yeux cobalt qui dansaient.** Mais de qui parles-tu voyons, je ne sais vraiment pas à qui tu fais allusion… lol !**

M. Maxwell remarqua l'intérêt que Gill portait à son fils, et décida de continuer à le mettre en valeur (_à me vendre plutôt !)_

- Duo s'intéresse aux nourritures spirituelles.

- Très intéressant ! acquiesça Gill qui ne lâchait plus Duo des yeux, sur ton appréciateur.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

(1) Comment ça j'aime pas les vieux ??? **Après le CPLSDBDS, on devrait fonder le CCLVQFP (le Club Contre Les Vieux Qui Font Peur) !**

(2) Si si je vous jure : il le dit dans le film !

(3) J'ai pas inventé les expressions, mais je peux vous jurer que je les réutiliserai en société : "Oh lala ! L'autre jour ! La galère ! J'te raconte pas ! J'ai bien cru que cette fois, j'avais mis mes panaris dans la soupe !"

(4) Normal ! C'est quand même Heero dont on parle ! (Oh mince j'ai vendu mon intrigue ! J'ai dévoilé trop vite qui était l'homme mystère sur lequel Duo a flashé ! En plus, je suis sure que vous vous y attendiez pas !!!)** Oh merci ma Calli' pour cette description si juste de l'homme de mes rêves… Je sais, c'est un perso de manga mais n'a-t-on pas le droit de rêver ?**

(5) Pour ceux qui visualisent mal le brush : je me suis basée sur celui de Brandon Walsh dans Beverly hill's (désolée pour les amatrices de Jason Presley, mais re-regardez les épisodes, vous verrez que sa coiffure est VRAIMENT pourrave ! et c'est un euphémisme…


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer** : Bon… ben… ce mois-ci, j'ai dépensé tout mon budget G-boys en alcool et soirées, du coup, je peux que les emprunter… Snif !

_Blablabla : _narration par le personnage principal, ici Duo (c'est mon préféré !!!! bave……)

**Gnagnagna : **notes complètement stupides et superflues de la béta…

(NDLR : …) signifie Note De L'auteuR. En gros, c'est moi qui parle.

**Chapitre2**

_C'est vraiment la dernière fois que j'écoute mes parents ! La dernière ! J'ten foutrais moi des "Mais si Duo, tu verras, tu trouveras ça très amusant ! Et puis tu monteras sur scène !! Tu te rends compte de ta chance ?!" _

Ce soir là, Duo avait été contraint d'être volontaire pour devenir l'assistant du soir du magicien-comique lors de la première partie de la soirée organisée. Il avait dû, à sa plus grande honte, être coupé en deux, transpercé par des épées ("J'espère que vous êtes bien assuré ! Hahaha !"), sortir une oie caquetante et très agitée d'un chapeau, et servir de potiche pendant le ¼ d'heure "blagues" entre deux numéros (Alors le deuxième fou dit au premier : "accroche toi au pinceau, je retire l'échelle ! HAHAHAHA !!!! "). Et ça, devant tout l'hôtel. Il a été vraiment gentil d'avoir cédé à ses parents cette fois encore, mais c'était fini maintenant !!

Mais la soirée n'était malheureusement pas finie, elle... Après le numéro du magicien, Duo dû affronter … _le bal_. Bon, dit comme ça, ça a l'air de rien, mais Gill avait décidé de pas le lâcher et de lui raconter sa vie "tellement passionnante". Et personne pour l'aider : ses parents dansaient, et il ne fallait pas compter sur sa soeur qui flirtait depuis un bon moment avec Wufei…

Il regarda horrifié deux petits gosses de dix ans passer devant lui en dansant un tango, droits comme des "i" et sérieux comme des professionnels en compétition.

Gill fit semblant de s'intéresser à la vie de son compagnon :

- Alors, spécialisé en littérature ?

- Non, je ne m'intéresse qu'à l'économie des pays sous-développés. Je suis membre du "mouvement pour la paix", répondit Duo ne cherchant pas à se monter aimable ou causant.

- Dès que cette soirée sera finie, je vais aller faire une virée sur les bords du Mississipi avec des copains.

- ...Ah…

La musique n'était pas non plus au goût de Duo… Un Fox-trot…très originalement intitulé : _Trot the Fox_. Tout le monde avait pourtant l'air de beaucoup s'amuser. Un tonnerre d'applaudissement retentit. _Oh, il y a du spectacle ! youpi ! Qu'est-ce qu'y se passe ???_

M. Kellermann venait d'apparaître sur scène et commença un numéro de claquettes en duo avec un grand noir tout maigre aux cheveux blancs, aussi endiablé qu'une grand-mère cherchant sa monnaie à la caisse d'un supermarché. (1)

La musique cessa après le salut du propriétaire de la pension à la foule enthousiaste pour laisser la place à une autre beaucoup plus rythmée. Dés les premiers accords, un cercle se forma au centre de la foule à l'endroit où un couple de danseurs accomplissait une figure plutôt acrobatique.

Duo reconnut que la femme était Hilde et… - ses yeux s'allumèrent, sa bouche se fendit en un large sourire - que l'autre n'était autre que Heero ! La robe longue et vaporeuse de Hilde volait autour d'elle, dévoilant parfois une partie de ses jambes. Elle mettait son corps parfait tout à fait en valeur.

Quand à Heero, il dégoulinait de classe dans son pantalon moulant de smoking noir et dans sa chemise blanche très cintrée, coincée dans une large ceinture de tissu noir. Le tout était surmonté d'un nœud papillon (noir lui aussi).

Cette petite seconde de bonheur contemplatif fut gâchée par l'intervention de Gill, désireux de re-capter l'attention de Duo (si jamais il l'avait eue avant…):

- Mambo !!! Ouais, on s'éclate !

- C'est qui ça ? en profita Duo pour demander ce qui lui torturait l'esprit depuis la veille.

- Ce sont des danseurs professionnels, ils sont là pour en mettre plein la vue aux clients.

Ça, pour en mettre plein la vue, ils en mettaient plein la vue ! Non seulement Hilde avait des jambes d'une longueur peu commune, mais en plus, elle parvenait à réaliser l'exploit d'en placer une sur l'épaule de son partenaire, (c'est-à-dire à quelques centimètres de sa propre tête…) comme si c'était la chose la plus facile du monde.

Et voilà que Heero se mettait à reculer tout en gardant la jambe de Hilde contre son épaule, faisant glisser avec lui la pauvre dernière allongée sur sa jambe restée au sol. Peut-être pas la pauvre finalement, parce qu'elle avait l'air de trouver ça très drôle_. Pourtant, c'est anatomiquement pas possible ?!?!?_…

Bon, maintenant, la voilà qui fait 25 tours sur elle-même, et sans toucher le sol semblerait-il… _et elle a même pas la tête qui tourne après ça !_

Duo n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Ils évoluaient si facilement sur la piste, enchaînant les portés, les tours, les figures complexes avec une fluidité et un naturel déconcertants. Et Duo devait bien se l'avouer : ils allaient très bien ensemble. Et même pire, ils avaient vraiment l'air fait l'un pour l'autre…_snif …!_

- Ils devraient pas en faire autant, ça vous fout des complexes et après personne veut prendre de leçons, crut bon d'ajouter encore Gill d'un ton blasé.

Duo voulait bien le croire, parce que à ce moment là, le porté qu'ils réalisaient était humainement impossible. Hilde était couchée sur la jambe tendue en avant de Heero, sauf que sa tête touchait presque le sol, et qu'un de ses mollets tenait tout seul sur une épaule du Japonais, l'autre jambe tendue au dessus. Ses bras légèrement écartés faisaient penser qu'elle volait. C'était vraiment magnifique... Un moment rien qu'à eux…

Mais tel petit-fils, tel grand père, M. Kellermann décida de mettre fin à ce moment magique en faisant un signe mécontent aux danseurs. Ils se séparèrent donc un peu gênés, et invitèrent chacun quelqu'un dans la foule pour lui montrer quelques pas. Le cercle disparu et le cœur de Duo cessa progressivement de battre la chamade.

Gill reprit son monologue sur lui-même, persuadé de l'effet positif qu'il avait sur le natté. Celui-ci continua à ne pas l'écouter et à faire "Mmh" ou "Oh !" de temps en temps, tout en réfléchissant activement à un moyen de fuite.

Il en trouva finalement un : "une envie pressante" _C'est vieux comme le monde, mais toujours efficace !!!_ Et grâce à la tactique impitoyable du "marché-en-crabe-en-longeant-les-murs", il réussit à sortir ni vu, ni connu de la salle de bal, il lui restait plus qu'à se planquer derrière deux ou trois buissons et il fut hors de portée du radar de Gill. _C'était presque trop facile !!! "_(2)

_Enfin l'air pur ! Et surtout : ENFIN SEUL !!! _

Duo décida d'aller faire un petit tour comme la veille au soir, avec un peu de chance, ça serait aussi intéressant. (3)

Après dix minutes de marche au hasard, ses pas le menèrent devant un panneau indiqué : "staff quarters. No guets please". Derrière ce panneau, un long escalier en pierre menait jusqu'à un bâtiment éclairé d'où filtrait de la musique. Duo reconnut "Where are you tonight" de Tom Johnston.

"_No guests please?"Bô, ça s'adresse certainement pas à moi ! J'y vais._

Il se dit immédiatement qu'il avait eu raison car il aperçut Quatre un peu plus loin qui portait trois énormes pastèques dans les bras, et qui visiblement avait du mal, vu sa démarche claudicante…

Le natté se précipita vers lui pour le libérer d'une de ses charges.

Salut ! lui dit-t-il joyeusement en le soulageant d'une de ses pastèques.

Quatre fut plus embêté que soulagé de voir Duo ici.

- Qu'est ce tu fais là ?

- Bé, j'me balade !

- Retourne là-bas.

- Laisse moi t'aider ! supplia Duo.

- NON

- C'est quoi là haut ? demanda Duo décidé à ne pas écouter les ordres de Quatre.

- C'est pas pour les clients, retourne chez les vieux. T'as pas l'droit d'être ici. Va chez les guignols ! s'entendit-il répondre sur un ton sec.

Puis Quatre repris sur un ton moqueur :

- Au fait, je t'ai vu danser avec le petit fils du patron ! Mmmmmh ! et il le singea en se tortillant avec les pastèques.

C'en fut trop pour Duo qui lui rendit la pastèque avec humeur et lui tourna le dos en laissant le blond désolé manquer de tomber sous le volume et le poids des pastèques.

- Tu peux garder un secret ? Tu viens, mais tu diras rien à tes vieux ! Le patron m'assassinerait.

Duo reprit donc sa pastèque avec un grand sourire vainqueur, et suivit Quatre le long de l'escalier.

Décidément, les balades nocturnes avaient du bon et le châtain commença à croire qu'il avait un sixième sens pour flairer les endroits intéressants …_ Gniark Gniark Gniark_

Quatre mena Duo devant une grande porte à double battant et, pour l'impressionner, il décida de l'ouvrir spectaculairement d'un splendide coup de fesse.

Ce qui fut le plus spectaculaire était plutôt la figure acrobatique absolument-fait-exprès-et-intentionnellement-et-tout-à-fait-ce-qu'il-voulait-faire qu'il réalisa pour rattraper les pastèques avant qu'elles ne s'écrasent lamentablement sur le sol à cause de l'ouverture un peu trop sportive de la porte.

Le natté se serait roulé de rire par terre si ce qu'il voyait dans la salle ne lui avait pas coupé le souffle.

Sur la musique plutôt lancinante de _"Do you love me"_ des Contours, une trentaine de couples entassés se frottaient l'un contre l'autre. Ah non, en y regardant plus précisément, ils dansaient, mais avec une sensualité poussée à son paroxysme. On aurait difficilement pu faire passer un courant d'air entre les corps enlacés de tous les danseurs.

Quatre était déjà au milieu de la salle et invitait Duo à la traverser au lieu de rester sur le pas de la porte les yeux exorbités, _Incroyable…ils ont vu l'heure ?! On se demande ce que font leurs parents ! _(4) Les couples se retournaient tous sur son passage en le dévisageant ouvertement, ce qui plongeait le natté encore plus dans l'embarras qu'il ne l'était déjà.

On peut comprendre qu'il ne passait pas inaperçu, ses yeux d'une couleur peu commune : améthyste, sa silhouette androgyne, son teint laiteux et sa longue natte battant ses reins contrastaient avec le polo et le pantalon à pince qu'il avait dû porter à pour la soirée à la pension. **Te serais-tu faite plaisir avec cette description… hum… comment dire… "qui donne envie de lui sauter dessus"** Un danseur le salua en donnant un petit coup à son chapeau et en lui faisant un élogieux clin d'oeil.

Plus Duo avançait, plus il était étonné par la diversité des couples, et surtout leur incroyable talent ! Juste devant lui, un danseur retenait sa partenaire par les hanches pendant que celle-ci se pliait totalement en arrière, en plaquant toute la longueur de son dos sur ses jambes.

Cette position plongea longtemps Duo dans la perplexité (5) et il salua la grande souplesse de la danseuse (ou bien danseur, dans toute cette fumée et la lumière tamisée, il était difficile de distinguer précisément les sexes des danseurs, d'autant plus, et il en était sûr, que les couples n'étaient pas tous mixtes…)

Quand il rejoignit enfin Quatre en train de découper une des pastèques, il put enfin lui demander encore sous le choc :

- Comment ils arrivent à faire ça ???

- Quoi, ça ? répondit-il blasé. C'est de naissance ! Ici, si tu sais pas danser, t'es pas un homme. Aller, chiche que t'essayes ! rajouta t'il sur un ton enjôleur.

Il rigola devant l'énergique secouage de tête négatif et apeuré de son ami :

- Allez, tu te dégonfles Duo !!

Après quelque secondes, il fit part à Duo d'une pensée qui le fit sourire :

- Hé, t'imagines qu'on organise des parties comme ça chez les guignols ? On peut fermer la boîte ! C'est l'infarctus !!! Et Max nous mettrait tous à la porte.

Sur ces paroles emplies de sagesse, des cris de joie accueillirent l'arrivée de Heero et de Hilde. Le bal devait être terminé et ils allaient enfin pouvoir s'amuser. Ils n'étaient pas changés, mais le japonais avait quand même retiré son noeud papillon et entrouvert sa chemise blanche. Ils saluèrent plusieurs couples au passage, Heero prit une ou deux gorgées de bière dans une bouteille qu'on lui tendait. Ils s'installèrent au milieu de la salle et commencèrent à danser à la manière des autres couples.

Pour la seconde fois de la soirée, Duo bava d'admiration sur les deux danseurs. Il ne pouvait plus lâcher des yeux le brun, suivait tout ses pas. Son cœur explosait d'envie pour ce corps splendide qui se mouvait avec autant de grâce et de sensualité.

Le petit blond surprit le regard appuyé de Duo et lui expliqua fièrement :

- Ça, c'est mon cousin, Heero Yuy. C'est l'meilleur d'entre nous !

- Ils vont bien ensembles tous les deux, avoua Duo à contre cœur.

- Ouais, on dirait vrai couple !

- C'en est pas un ? demanda Duo étonné.

- Non, ils se connaissent depuis qu'ils sont gosses.

Inexplicablement, le petit cœur du natté se fit aussitôt plus léger, et il pu profiter du spectacle qu'offraient tous les danseurs, sans plus aucun pincement de regret.

Le morceau prit fin et les premiers accords de _Love Man_ de Otis Redding se firent entendre aussitôt. Heero commença à danser avec sa partenaire, qu'il délaissa bientôt pour se rapprocher du buffet à pastèques où il venait de voir Duo. En chemin, il dansa avec deux ou trois personnes quelques secondes d'une façon assez ambiguë pour les non initiés à cette danse (6).

Puis, arrivé à destination, il bouscula d'un magnifique coup de fesse latéral à la "pousse toi de là que j'm y mette" son cousin qui lui tournait le dos pour discuter avec Duo.

- Dis-donc, qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?

- Il est avec moi… Il m'accompagne ! répondit Quatre fier comme un waker. (7)

Devant l'oeil très soupçonneux d'Heero, Duo voulu aider son ami en avouant la vérité :

- Je l'ai aidé à porter les pastèques.

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel et rejoignit Hilde.

Quatre jeta à Duo un regard irrité. Et le châtain s'excusa d'une toute petite voix :

- Ben quoi, c'est vrai !... C'est pas un crime de porter une pastèque...

Quelques instants plus tard, Heero s'approcha pour la seconde fois de la soirée du natté qui n'avait pas bougé de sa place à côté du buffet à pastèques. Il accrocha son regard (ce qui ne fut pas difficile étant donné que Duo le dévorait des yeux), pointa son doigt vers lui, et lui fit signe de s'approcher.

Duo s'exécuta d'une démarche hésitante. _Oh my God, il m'invite à danser !!!! Pourvu que je sois pas tout rouge..._

- Écarte tes jambes et tes bras, regarde moi dans les yeux.

Duo, bien que tout émotionné (NDLR : bien que je sache pertinemment que « émotionné » n'est pas grammaticalement correct, je trouve que « émus », c'est moche…), obéit. De toute façon, il ne pouvait pas détacher son regard des yeux cobalts envoûtants du Japonais. Heero commença, à onduler son bassin et à imprimer le même mouvement à Duo, la main posée sur les hanches de ce dernier. _Oh my God! Oh my God!!_

Le rythme de la musique se fit plus rapide, les mouvements du châtain moins timides. Heero se rapprocha encore. Ils étaient presque collés…_ Oh my God!_ _Oh my God!! OH MY GOD!!!!! _

- Ouais, c'est bon ! Ça c'est mieux ! C'est mieux…" l'encouragea Heero d'un ton flatteur. "Ok, maintenant, tortille toi! Bien, bien !

Heero se rapprochait toujours…

- Encore !

Il passa un bras de Duo autour de son cou et se colla franchement à lui, les deux bras autour de sa taille, se "tortillant" presque indécemment avec lui.

- Ouais ! chuchota t'il à un Duo en transe qui se demandait comment il s'appelait, et quel jour on était.

La musique s'arrêta brusquement, et Heero lâcha Duo et le laissa en plan tout aussi brusquement. Duo reprit conscience lentement, applaudissant et titubant, complètement surexcité… Puis, se rendant compte qu'il était tout seul, il chercha des yeux son partenaire et le vit qui discutait avec un autre couple. _Oh, c'est déjà fini…? Il m'a déjà oublié et est déjà passé à quelque chose d'autre …snif…………… J'AI DANSÉ AVEC L'HOMME LE PLUS BEAU ET SEXY DE LA TERRE !!! YOUPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!!! C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie ! _

Comme on peut le deviner, il ne dormit pas beaucoup cette nuit là, quand il rentra se coucher. Ses rêves étaient comme qui dirait hanté par un certain apollon musculeux aux yeux cobalt…

(1) Que celui qui n'a jamais eu envie de tuer ce de vieux qui met 3 plombes à mettre ses courses dans son cabas, me jette la première pierre.

(2) Wayne's World ! Wayne's World ! Mega teuf ! Excellent ! WouWouWouWou !! (On se refait pas…)** J'vais finir par croire que je t'ai lobotomisé avec ce film, Calli' ! Ah, qu'est-ce que j'ai pas fait ce jour-là !!! Aieuh ! M'ai pas fait mal…**

(3) Et pas qu'un peu !!! Il sait pas dans quoi il va mettre les pieds ! (petit veinard…)

(4) PROPOS DE VIEUX… (C'est dans Imadoki, de Yuu Watase, à mourir de rire pour ceux qui connaîtraient pas)

(5) "Est-ce que cette eau est bien hygiénique ? _(tout ceci me plonge dans la perpléxité…)" _Tarzan……. Désolée…….

(6) En gros, pour tout dire, il se colle et donne 2 ou 3 coups de bassin circulaire dans leur postérieur. Je peux difficilement être plus explicite, sans tomber dans la vulgarité... Quel petit coquin ce Heero quand même... _soupir..._

(7) Ça, je sais pas si vous vous en rappelez, c'est dans le sketch de Pierre Palmade "le scrabble". J'adore cette expression, mais quand je la sors, personne comprend...snif...** Mais y a tellement de choses qu'on sort et que personne ne comprend ! Comme "Sois poli si t'es pas joli" ou comment vexer quelqu'un en 2-3 mouvements alors que c'est pas le but**…


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer** : Un jour ils seront miens... OH Oui !!! Un jour il seront miens.

**Chapitre 3**

Il y avait une soirée dansante tous les soirs à la pension Kellermann.

La veille, Duo avait fait les frais de la soirée Mambo. Ce soir là; le rythme était plus lent, c'était une soirée plutôt Bossa-nova.

Elle se déroulait sur la terrasse couverte de la pension. Celle-ci était décorée pour l'occasion de centaines de guirlandes de minuscules ampoules dorées qui constituaient l'unique éclairage. On se serait cru à noël, si la température extérieure n'avoisinait pas les 25°C.

Duo pouvait profiter de la soirée, car il avait décidé de coller ses parents pour ne pas se retrouver seul avec l'aut' pot-de-glue de Gill… De plus, il pouvait contempler à volonté Heero qui (seule ombre du tableau) dansait avec une vieille _(pardon…mûre)_ brune d'environ cinquante ans qui voulait en paraître vingt de moins, au vu du décolleté plus que plongeant.

M. Kellermann leur avait indiqué qu'il s'agissait d'unes de ces poupées de bungalows et qu'elle se nommait Viviane Pressman. La Viviane en question profitait effectivement beaucoup de l'absence de son mari, et draguait ouvertement son partenaire en se frottant outrageusement à lui. _Mais elle en profite la sae ! Elle va pas le lâcher non, il pourrait être son fils !! _Heero gardait contre toute attente, une attitude très professionnelle et semblait insensible aux caresses de Mme Pressman.

Gill s'approcha à grand pas du couple de danseur et pris à part Heero pour lui parler avec colère. (Pris à part était un bien grand mot, parce que la brune pulpeuse n'avait pas lâché son cavalier et continuait à se frotter à lui…)

- Heu, où est Hilde ? Tout le monde la cherche !

- Comment ça "où est Hilde" ? Elle est fatiguée ! Vous comprenez ça ? Fatiguée !! répondit de brun énervé.

- Elle doit danser, c'est pour ça qu'on la paye !

Puis, il dit très fort à Duo en se dirigeant vers lui :

- On a toujours des problèmes avec le personnel…! Aller, viens beau gosse, on va faire un tour, rajouta t'il en passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

Pourquoi Duo le suivit, peut-être pour échapper au regard noir que leurs lançait le japonais, ou à la vision de celui-ci se faisant papouiller par l'immonde vieille peau toute fripée.

Quoiqu'il en soit, leur marche aboutit à l'embarcadère du lac. Duo contemplait les flots et Gill contemplait Duo.

- J'adore voir tes longs cheveux flotter dans la brise, annonça celui-ci en caressant la longue natte de Duo un peu défaite.

_Mais qu'est ce qu'il m'dit ? C'est trop naze ! Faut qu'il arrête de lire du Danielle Steele lui ! _

- Mes parents doivent me chercher partout ! tenta Duo pour échapper à la pire drague qu'il avait jamais subi. (1)

- Mais tu n'as rien à craindre ! Tant que tu es avec moi, tes parents sont les plus heureux parents du monde…! Je suis un sacré coco, tu sais ? Tous les gars me courent après !!

_Mais bien sur ! Et la marmotte…_

- Oh oui, ça j'en suis sur… mentit il sur un ton poli qu'il espérait convainquant.

- J'ai piqué un gars à Jimmy le maître d'hôtel il y a quelques temps. Il lui a demandé "Mais qu'est ce que ce type a de plus que moi ?" et il lui a répondu "deux hôtels".

Duo lança un petit rire de pitié parce qu'il avait pitié et se demanda comment il pourrait s'en sortir sans vexer le jeune homme, quand un miracle intervient …!

Réléna sortait d'un bosquet de l'autre côté du lac, suivie de près par Wufei. Elle semblait choquée et en colère, sa démarche était titubante.

- Tu pourrais … t'excuser au moins !!

- T'as voulu voir le loup, bé c'était ta chance ! Allez, va ! Retourne chez tes parents, conclut méchamment son compagnon.

Gill-le-philosophe en profita pour faire une leçon d'humanisme à Duo :

- Parfois, on assiste à des scènes terribles, le monde est une jungle. L'homme est un loup pour l'homme, et surtout pour la femme…

Il laissa à Duo un petit temps pour bien assimiler ces paroles que Thomas Hobbes lui envierait (surtout que c'est de lui à l'origine), et il poursuivit sur un registre complètement différent :

- Une petite faim ? On va bouffer ? Allez, vient ma poule !

Et il entraîna son compagnon vers les cuisines.

Il ouvrit un grand frigidaire en Inox, passa sa tête à l'intérieur, et commença à détailler tout ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur.

- Alors, Duo, qu'est ce que tu veux ? Tu veux dévaliser les frigos ? Patates, lait, pudding, une cuisse de poulet, …

Pendant qu'il récitait sa litanie, un petit bruit provenant de derrière une étagère attira l'attention de Duo…

- … Mortadelle à la confiture, carpe farcie, il y a même des endives cuites ! …

Effaré, le natté aperçu Hilde recroquevillée sur elle-même en train de trembler et de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

- …De la tête de veau avec des cornichons …

- Heu finalement, j'ai pas faim, l'interrompit Duo que la panique gagnait. Ma frangine a fait une gaffe, faut absolument que j'aille la voir ! rajouta t'il en essayant d'éloigner Gill des frigos.

- Ah bon ? demanda t'il penaud.

- Allez, vient !

Duo réussit à semer Gill en chemin (« oh ! Regarde las bas ! » VZIOUUUUUU) et retourna sur la terrasse avertir Quatre de sa découverte. Celui-ci se précipita pour transmettre l'information à Heero que Mme Pressman continuait à ventouser.

Heero s'excusa auprès d'elle et courut avec son cousin en direction des cuisines. Duo leurs emboîta le pas.

- Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui arrive ? demanda Heero en chemin.

- Je sais pas, elle s'est planquée derrière les frigos. lui répondit le blond.

- Elle a encore fait une connerie !

- À part toi, y'en a pas beaucoup qui en font…

- Vous avez l'air d'être au courant, glissa Duo. On peut faire quelque chose ?

- Si tu veux tout savoir, elle est enceinte.

- Quatre !!!

- Qu'est ce qu'il va faire pour elle ? continua Duo à l'attention de son ami.

- Parce que c'est à moi de me débrouiller ? Tu penses qu'on est maqués, c'est ça ? le brun s'était arrêté pour lui lancer ça agressivement.

- Tu peux essayer de l'aider… dit le natté d'une petite voix.

Heero, TRÈS énervé par les réflexions de Duo, reprit son chemin pour ne plus être tenté de le frapper.

Dans les cuisines, il repéra rapidement Hilde qui était maintenant couchée en position fœtale sur le sol carrelé. Il se précipita vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras et lui murmurer des paroles réconfortantes.

- Ah merde ! Calme toi… Calme toi… ça va aller… J'laisserai personne te faire du mal…! J'te tire d'ici… Accroche toi ! Accroche toi ! On y va ma grande … !

Il la souleva et la porta dans ses bras jusqu'à sa chambre. Duo avait suivi la scène les larmes aux yeux. Il n'imaginait pas que le japonais puisse être aussi tendre et protecteur envers quelqu'un… Il devait vraiment aimer Hilde du plus profond de son cœur. Il en était presque jaloux…

Une fois Hilde calmée et installée confortablement sur le canapé avec une couverture sur les épaules et un grog fumant dans les mains, Heero entama les réjouissances.

- Qu'est ce qui t'as pris ma grande ? T'aurais dû m'en parler tout de suite ! Quand t'as un problème, tu viens me voir.

- Laisse tomber, Heero, j'vais quand même pas te pomper tout ton fric !

- Écoute, Hilde, ça, ça me regarde …

- Et puis de toute façon, t'en aurais pas assez, conclut-elle.

Puis, après une pause, elle fut reprise d'une crise de larme.

- C'est affreux !! Je suis complètement à bout !!!

Duo qui était resté en retrait sur le pas de la porte s'avança vers elle, et dit d'un ton réconfortant :

- Mais ça va s'arranger, on va te sortir de là !

Hilde ne pouvant supporter cet élan de compassion provenant d'un gosse de riche, leva le visage vers lui et lui répondit sur un ton antipathique :

- Duo, tu vois ces larmes, tu risques pas d'avoir les mêmes, tu connais pas mon problème ! Alors tais toi !!

- Je lui ai dit, avoua Quatre en baissant les yeux.

- Cette fois t'es barge ! Il va aller tout raconter au fils du patron, et du coup, on est bon pour se faire virer ! Pourquoi ne pas l'écrire en lettre de néon "Hilde s'est fait mettre en cloque par Wufei" ?!

- C'est Wufei ? demanda Duo surpris.

- Surtout … commença Heero en se levant

- Il dira rien !!! Il dira rien !!! l'interrompit Quatre pour venir au secours de son ami.

Puis il rajouta en se tournant vers Duo :

- Il faut absolument trouver un Docteur, il faut un toubib, un vrai ! Y'en a un qui arrive dans la région la semaine prochaine. On peut le faire venir, mais pour 250 $...

- Si c'est Wufei le coupable, c'est lui qui devrait payer, je suis sûr qu'il a les moyens !! poursuivit Duo dans son idée

- Il s'en fout… lui répondit Hilde méprisante. Tu peux retourner jouer aux playmobiles… Duo…!

Le châtain la dévisagea un instant, puis sortit vexé, les larmes aux yeux.

Mais Duo croyait profondément à la gentillesse naturelle de l'homme, même si elle était bien cachée. Il décida d'oublier les remarques rabaissantes de la danseuse et de lui venir en aide malgré elle.

Il alla donc trouver Wufei le lendemain matin pour lui faire entendre raison.

Il le trouva en train de préparer les tables de la salle à manger. Duo se saisit d'un pichet d'eau et commença à remplir les verres comme Wufei lui avait demandé afin de pouvoir discuter avec lui en égal.

- Alors, t'as décidé de te mêler de mes affaires maintenant ?

- Mais tu peux pas la laisser comme ça !

- J'vais pas m'faire virer simplement à cause d'une nana qui doit se faire sauter par n'importe quel mec qu'ait un peu de baise ! Fais bien ton boulot Duo !! ajouta t'il en voyant que Duo avait renversé un peu d'eau à côté, surpris par la cruauté de ses paroles. Je m'inquièterai pas pour elle, elle en vaut pas la peine.

Duo ne pouvait pas croire qu'un être humain put être aussi égoïste et odieux. Une vague de haine le submergea, et il regarda le serveur avec autant de hostilité qu'il le pouvait.

- Tu m'donnes envie de vomir… Je t'interdis de m'approcher, je t'interdis d'approcher ma sœur, ou sinon, je te fais virer d'office !

Il acheva ses paroles par un sourire menaçant et en versant le reste du pichet d'eau sur le pantalon du serveur éberlué. Puis il posa violement le récipient sur la table et sortit à grand pas.

Après cet échec, Duo ne s'avoua pas vaincu pour autant. Il restait encore une personne qui avait les moyens de donner cet argent sans trop poser de questions : son père.

Il le trouva en train de jouer au golf avec une grande aisance accompagné de sa femme qui en avait beaucoup moins :

- Je n'arrive pas à y arriver !

- C'est une question de taper direct dans le trou !!

Duo lui exposa son problème d'argent en prenant soin de ne révéler ni le nom de la personne concernée et encore moins la raison pour laquelle elle en avait besoin.

- Je peux rien te dire, mais je te promets que tu peux me faire confiance…

- C'est pas illégal au moins ? demanda quand même le Dr Maxwell. Non, c'est ridicule comme question… Je te les donnerai juste avant dîner.

Dans la soirée, Duo se rendit à la soirée secrète quotidienne des employés, afin de trouver Hilde. Cette fois, il était beaucoup plus à l'aise, et il avait pris soin de se vêtir d'une tenue plus appropriée à ce lieu. En effet, il portait un des jeans qu'il avait sauvé de la folie poubellière de sa mère, (soit disant qu'un jean tellement usé qu'il était déchiré partout et même juste en dessous des fesses était bon à jeter…) ainsi qu'une légère chemise de soie noire à moitié boutonnée.

Il trouva comme il le pensait les deux danseurs au fond de la salle enlacés sur la chanson _Stay _des Zodiacs. Le natté tapota sur l'épaule de Hilde et lui tendit l'argent victorieusement. Un grand sourire de soulagement se dessina sur son visage.

- Wufei te l'a donné ?

- Non ! Il a été parfaitement ignoble, avoua Duo.

- Où tu as pris ça ? demanda alors la danseuse de plus en plus surprise.

- Là ou y'en avait !

- Mais il est incroyable ce gamin !

C'est à ce moment que choisit d'intervenir un Heero acerbe, une bouteille de bière à la main :

- Ouais, c'est un exploit que de demander ça à son père !

Duo, blessé, lui répondit d'un regard noir. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, Hilde lui rendit son argent.

- Merci Duo, mais j'peux pas l'prendre…

Elle prit Heero par le bras pour l'entraîner danser un peu plus loin.

- Quoi, mais t'es folle ! T'as qu'à le prendre ce pognon !

Quatre qui assistait à la scène expliqua la raison du refus de Hilde.

- Il parait que le toubib sera pas en ville avant jeudi soir, et jeudi soir, ils doivent donner une grande représentation dans un théâtre où on danse le mambo. Si jamais ils la font pas tous les deux, ils vont se faire virer.

- Il ne peut pas y avoir une autre fille ?

Ce fut Heero qui lui répondit avec son habituel ton cinglant.

- Non, M. Zorro, il ne peut pas y avoir une autre fille. Marie a du boulot sans arrêt, quant aux autres, elles auront jamais le temps d'apprendre à danser comme de vraies professionnelles… Pourquoi tu le ferais pas, toi ? Entre deux biberons, tu pourrais essayer !

Hilde et Quatre se regardèrent, puis regardèrent Duo de la tête aux pieds, la même idée les avait traversés en même temps. Maquillé, les cheveux savamment coiffés, avec une jolie robe soulignant sa silhouette fine, des talons hauts et une paire de faux seins, il pourrait très facilement passer pour une fille, et très jolie d'ailleurs…

Heero tenait là la solution à leur problème, même s'il l'avait proposée uniquement dans le but de se moquer du jeune homme.

- Il peut relever le défi ! s'exclama le blond.

- Arrête tes conneries Quatre ! répondit Heero méchament.

- Attend qu'il le prouve…! insista t'il.

- Non, y'a pas de preuves à donner, c'est complètement nul !!!

- Ça c'est vrai ! Je danse comme un pied… répondit Duo qui n'aimait pas du tout la tournure que prenaient les choses.

- Heero ! supplia Hilde gagnée par l'enthousiasme de Quatre. Tu es le plus fabuleux partenaire du monde ! Tu peux l'aider !?!?

- Mais il connaît rien ! T'as entendu ? J'préfèrerais encore apprendre à danser à un éléphant !!!

Ces dernières paroles offensantes n'eurent pour conséquence que de convaincre définitivement le jeune natté à jouer les danseuses de mambos coûte que coûte. C'est dingue ce que l'orgueil et l'esprit de contradiction combinés peuvent faire faire…_ Mais va falloir que je m'habille comme une gonzesse !! Non ! Pire !!! COMME RÉLÉNA !!! Je crois que j'ai fait une boulette…grrrrr : c'est nul ce que l'orgueil et l'esprit de contradiction combinés peuvent faire faire… _

(1) Moi, la pire que j'ai subie, c'était par un père de famille au cinéma, en présence de son fils de 10 ans qui jouait à côté et de ma grand-mère qui discutait avec moi. C'est le moment le plus glauque de ma vie. J'en garde un TRES mauvais souvenir. Heureusement que le film était bien pour compenser. J'en ai subie une autre, complètement horrible depuis, que je place à égalité avec celle là. Un type que j'avais jamais vu de ma vie, gros moche et vieux (35 ans) me sort « bonjour, je m'appelle Alain, j'ai 21 ans et je suis célibataire » je lui ai répondu que moi, c'était (respectons l'anonymat), que j'en avais 22 et que j'étais pas célibataire. Et il m'a complètement achevé en me sortant « ben c'est pas grave, de toute façon, je sais que dans ma vie, j'aurais 50 de chances de faire l'amour avec vous, la preuve : moi je suis déjà d'accord ! » Après quelques secondes pour me remettre du choc, je lui ai dit la seule chose qui me passait par la tête avant de faire demi tour et de me casser fissa : « ah… ».


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer** : blablabla… pas à moi… blablabla… (Ouais, ben pas la peine d'en rajouter hein !) 

Sinon, désolée pour le retard, j'aimerai bien dire que j'avais des problèmes d'Internet (ce qui serait pas tout à fait faut, vu que j'ai PAS, Internet…) mais en fait, c'est juste que j'avais complètement oublié… Et comme ma bêta m'a pas rappelé que ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas posté… ben… Bon ! CA VA !!! On va pas en faire un plat non plus !!! Pas la peine de bouder, la voilà la suite !!! Non mais !

**Chapitre 4**

- Aie !

- Désolé… s'excusa Duo qui venait d'écraser pour la 572ième fois le pied d'Heero.

- NON ! T'appuie pas sur le premier temps. Tu dois démarrer sur le deux. T'as compris ? Tu ne démarres que sur le deux !

- J'te l'ai dit ! J'ai jamais essayé ces danses avant…!

Heero retourna mettre le morceau au début.

- Bon, OK, c'est 1, 2, 3, 4 ; 1, 2, 3, 4. Dès que la musique commence, tu ne démarres que sur le deux, répéta le japonais.

Duo mit ses bras en position devant lui, et prit un air super concentré pour compter les temps. Heero lui pris les mains et les secoua pour détendre ses bras trop contractés :

- Relax, relax… On y va…

Aussitôt Duo leva un pied et le reposa aussitôt sentant qu'il s'était encore trompé. Puis miraculeusement, il recommença au bon moment, et ils purent faire deux pas de mambo corrects. Puis une pause d'une mesure, et…

- Owh !!!

_Oups... encore trompé…et Heero encore plus énervé. _

_Musique Wipeout des Surfaris_

Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes… Cette fois c'est du grand entraînement… Fini la rigolade, plus de place à l'erreur…_Parce qu'avant c'était pas le cas ??? J'avais pas senti…_

Duo avait sa chemise nouée sous la poitrine, dénudant son ventre et ses hanches, afin que son professeur puisse juger de la bonne souplesse et position de ceux-ci. Heero était placé au niveau du flanc du natté, le corrigeant s'il se tenait mal pendant son exercice.

Il devait travailler les pas de base du mambo les bras devant lui, pour pouvoir les maîtriser à la perfection. Le rythme de la musique équivalait à la cadence des reproches du japonais :

- 2!3!4, 2!3!4. Assouplis-toi ! Remonte moi ça ! dit-il en remettant à la position idéale le bassin de son partenaire. Tourne les épaules ! 2!3!4, 2!3!4! … Allez ! Encore ! Concentre toi !

Ce déluge de "conseils" dura jusqu'à la pause déjeuné qu'Heero daigna accorder au châtain aussi exténué qu'affamé. Mais il avait quand même ordre de continuer son exercice seul sur le chemin du retour.

Ainsi, en plus d'être exténué et affamé, Duo fut énervé parce qu'il se trompait encore et toujours de temps et/ou de pied. Il parcourut donc à peu près 32 fois l'allée qui revenait à son bungalow parce qu'à chaque erreur, il s'imposait de recommencer au début. _C'est vraiment nul d'être perfectionniste !!!... POURQUOI MOI ?????????????_

De retour à la salle de danse après un bon repas, la leçon reprit à l'identique. Sauf que Duo ne dansait plus dans le vide, mais avec son partenaire. Il avait miraculeusement compris le mécanisme du mambo et maîtrisait désormais les pas et le mouvement.

Mais un Heero qui fait des compliments, c'est plus vraiment un Heero, alors …

- N'aplatis pas les talons ! … N'aplatis pas les talons !!! Reste sur la pointe des …

- Mais j'ai rien fait !! l'interrompit Duo outré d'être si injustement accusé.

Petit temps mort pendant lequel le japonais le fusilla du regard…

- Ici c'est moi le prof ! Les mouvements, ça suffit pas ! Sens la musique…

Heero décida de modifier le programme qu'il avait fixé pour apprendre à Duo le maximum de chose en un minimum de temps. Il fallait qu'il lui donne une leçon… _et c'est le comble !..._ une leçon de sensation.

Il mit donc une musique plus douce et plus sensuelle : _Hungry Eyes _d'Eric Carmen. Puis il s'approcha de Duo et lui dit tout doucement :

- C'est pas sur le premier temps… Rien à voir avec le mambo. C'est un feeling, un battement de cœur…

Pour illustrer son idée, il tapota sur sa poitrine, en même temps qu'il chuchotait "cocon…cocon…". Duo l'imita maladroitement.

- Fais pas trop fort …

Heero lui prit fermement la main et la plaça sur son propre cœur. Duo sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Sous ses doigts, palpitait le cœur de son mamour… Il pouvait le sentir à travers la fine étoffe que constituait la chemise du japonais… Il pouvait aussi sentir sa musculature ferme, sa peau toute douce…

Pour ajouter à son trouble, le brun lui ordonna d'une voix envoûtante :

- Ferme les yeux… 2,3,4 … Respire… 2,3,4 …

Puis ils commencèrent à se mouvoir tous les deux, au même rythme, enfermés dans la même délicieuse bulle… Plus rien n'existait autour de Duo, excepté les battements de cœur du japonais, et les mains de celui-ci emprisonnant la sienne… Le trouble du natté s'accrut encore, il n'avait jamais de sa vie était en osmose parfaite avec quelqu'un. Il n'était sûr que d'une chose, qu'il voulait de tout son cœur que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais.

**ATTENTION !!!! PHRASES CULTES !!! ATTENTION !!!! PHRASES CULTES !!! ALERTE !!! ALERTE !!!**

Le lendemain matin, Heero commença à apprendre quelques figures à Duo. Pour la peine, celui-ci avait été contraint de ne porter plus qu'un débardeur moulant relevé comme la veille, et son boxer noir. Heero voulait juger là encore le déplacement des jambes et des hanches de son élève (1).

Comme la veille, les reproches pleuvaient :

- Lève la tête ! Reste ferme ! Reste bien ferme. C'est du spaghetti ton bras !! (2) Regarde, ça c'est mon espace de danse, montrait t'il en écartant les bras au maximum. Ça c'est ton espace. Je n'envahis pas ton espace, tu n'envahis pas mon espace. (3) Position !

Hilde qui assistait au cours, disposa correctement les bras du couple. Puis elle se plaça derrière Duo, une main au milieu de son dos, et l'autre sur son bassin afin de l'aider à se mouvoir dans la position idéale. Et ils commencèrent à danser ainsi tous les trois débutant ainsi la chorégraphie préparée.

**Fin des phrases cultes…**

Une des figures que les deux danseurs devaient particulièrement travailler, était la pirouette. Le principe était plutôt simple, Heero faisait tourner son partenaire plusieurs fois, celui-ci devait terminer les tours en étant en position pour la suite, les bras bien placés devant lui et les mains dans celles de son partenaire…

Mais la pratique différait un tout petit peu. En fait, elle différait même beaucoup… Mais c'était de la faute du Japonais : il n'avait pas compté avec l'oreille interne défectueuse de Duo, et sa propension au tournis passé un tour sur lui-même… C'est comme ça qu'un Heero dépité voyait régulièrement son élève partir dans le décor au milieu de cette figure.

Pour remédier à ce problème, il lui conseilla de fixer un point précis, comme par exemple, ben tien, ses yeux cobalt.

Pour l'aider à sa prise de repère, Heero eut la mauvaise idée d'approcher sa tête à quelques centimètres de celle du natté, lorsque celui-ci terminait son tour pour mieux le fixer son regard. Très mauvaise même, car Duo écoutant les conseils avisés de son professeur, avait eut la même idée…_ J'LUI AI FILÉ UN COUP DE BOULE !!!!!! Il va m'arracher la tête après ça !!!!!! Pourquoi je me suis foutu dans c'te merde ?? Moi et mes idées de "venir en aide aux plus nécessiteux" à la con …!! _

Mais bon, même si le châtain n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler de plus doué, c'était un acharné qui ne rechignait pas à la tache et parvenait toujours à ce qu'il voulait car il ne se décourageait jamais, même devant l'échec le plus évident. (4) Ainsi, après deux bonnes heures de pirouettes, le natté réussissait parfaitement la figure et ils purent en travailler une autre.

Cette fois, c'était celle qui allait débuter leur chorégraphie. Heero, placé derrière son partenaire, lui attrapait le bras gauche et venait le placer autour de son propre cou. Puis tout en lui effleurant le corps du bout des doigts, le japonais redescendait lentement sa main pour saisir la paume encore libre du natté.

Malheureusement, Duo était chatouilleux, et dès que la main de son professeur caressait son aisselle, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Et plus le nombre de tentatives augmentait, moins Duo parvenait à se contrôler, plus son rire se déclenchait tôt et de la même manière, plus l'agacement d'Heero s'accroissait… Les promesses que "c'est-la-dernière-fois-promis" de Duo n'arrangeaient rien.

Voyant que son professeur commençait sérieusement à s'impatienter et que ses prunelles cobalt prenaient progressivement une lueur dangereuse, Duo décida de changer sa manière d'appréhender l'exercice.

Au lieu de chercher à se défendre contre l'agression des chatouilles par le rire, il essaya de se concentrer sur toutes les sensations que lui procuraient ces caresses. Au lieu d'un simple jeu, il se rendit compte que cette figure était … plutôt… infiniment agréable au fond…! En fait, sentir les doigts délicats d'Heero frôlant sa peau électrisée avec douceur était terriblement érotique. Et à la place d'un fou rire nerveux s'échappant de sa gorge, il en résultait plutôt un colossal frisson de plaisir parcourant son échine.

Après cette soudaine révélation, des papillons commencèrent à naître au creux du ventre de Duo, surtout quand il pensait au danseur, et ils s'agitaient considérablement à chaque fois qu'il sentait Heero près de lui…_Curieuse sensation…_

Plus les heures d'entraînements passaient, plus Duo assimilait les figures vite. Il acquit sans problème la grâce que devait posséder une danseuse de mambos. Il parvint même à envoyer son orgueil de mâle faire un tour ailleurs si j'y suis, pour danser sur des talons aiguilles.

Leur chorégraphie prit forme, leur couple ressemblait de plus en plus à celui de deux véritables professionnels dansant ensemble depuis des années… Mais les progrès fulgurant de Duo ne parvinrent quand même pas à apaiser l'irritation causée par la fatigue de l'entraînement et le stress de la représentation.

Ce matin là, il pleuvait. La chaleur estivale mêlée à l'humidité ambiante rendait la tension palpable. Les deux danseurs enchaînaient encore et encore la chorégraphie. Heero ne cessait de donner des ordres secs.

- Reviens, OK… Allez tourne, tourne… Debout et en l'air !! Bon, t'apprendras ça plus tard… Allez, on recommence… En arrière et "salut" ! Oooooooohhhhhhh !!!!!!!!!!!!

Pendant le "salut" final, les deux danseurs devaient se placer côte à côte, se tenant par la taille, un genou levé, et l'autre jambe tendue en arrière. Puis ensemble, ils jetaient leur buste en arrière, les bras tendus sur le coté. Mais à ce moment là, un grand "crac" provenant du dos d'Heero avait résonné dans la salle, immédiatement suivis du hurlement de ce dernier.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Duo affolé en voyant son professeur qui s'était relevé, penché en avant et se massant le bas du dos.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux, tu veux ma mort ??? J't'ai dit de te concentrer !!! Ça t'fait marrer ?!

Mais Duo ne rigolait pas du tout. Une lueur sombre passa dans son regard d'habitude si doux et rieur. Tout le stress, la fatigue et l'énervement causé par les incessantes remarques désagréables d'Heero, accumulés depuis le début balayèrent ses derniers remparts de patience. Et il laissa exploser sa colère contre un japonais qui n'en revenait pas.

- Oh la ferme !! Si t'es pas content, c'est la même chose ! Dans deux jours on doit passer au théâtre, tu m'as pas appris toutes les figures pour le show, et en plus de ça, tu me traites comme un esclave !!! J'en ai vraiment ras le bol ! Si ça continue comme ça, j'te laisse tomber.

Un silence répondit à ses paroles. Heero n'avait jamais vu son partenaire normalement calme et obéissant dans cet état. Il compris qu'il était allé un peu trop loin, et s'en voulu énormément d'être la cause du regard menaçant qui le transperçait désormais. Il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose qui puisse redonner aux yeux du natté les tendres lueurs améthyste qu'il aimait tant… **(Raaaahhhh !!! Tu viens de dire que Heero aimait Duo !!! Youpi !!!)**

- …Viens ! On va s'tirer d'là !!

---

(1) _Ouais ! Il voulait mater plutôt !_ Non ! Heero est un prof sérieux. Il n'a que la danse en tête. Et s'il veut mater, il le fait très discrètement ! C'est un professionnel quand même ! **Mais oui, bien sûr ! Et la marmotte…**

(2) Et une phrase culte ! Une !!

(3) Fin des phrases cultes pour aujourd'hui. Mais continuez à lire ! Y'en aura plein d'autres dans les chapitres suivants !!! (Si je vous dis "courir le monde après ton destin comme un cheval sauvage" … ça met l'eau à la bouche ! Pas vrai ?)

(4) Hein Kyra !!! Non, c'est pas un sous-entendu visant à te persuader que l'échec n'est pas si important du moment que l'éventuelle réussite qui en découle vaut la peine et la souffrance qu'on a dépensé pour l'obtenir… Et oui, moi aussi, je peux faire des super dédicaces moralisatrices qui disent par exemple que seuls les faibles ont peur de prendre des risques concernant les événements pourraient bouleverser leur vie. Et ces mêmes faibles auront une vie misérable car remplie de regrets, d'incertitudes relatives à leurs capacités d'abord et l'intégralité de leur être ensuite. Si tu as peur de te voir un jour opposer un refus, alors sacrifie de ton temps et de ta patience pour devenir meilleure, et à force de persévérance, les portes de la réussites s'ouvriront devant toi, même si c'est dans des années : car le temps n'a pas d'importance dans l'accomplissement de nos rêves les plus précieux. **No comments… Ah si : je préfère regretter de ne pas avoir réalisé mes rêves plutôt que d'avoir la certitude de ne pas avoir pu les réaliser. Nuance importante !**  
_Je tiens à rajouter que depuis le moment où j'ai écrit cette dédicace et le moment ou j'ai posté ce chapitre, plus d'un an s'est écoulé (voire un an et demi…) et cette remarque n'a plus lieu d'être pour notre kyra. Je suis fière de tous les progrès qu'elle a accompli depuis un an pour devenir quelqu'un de plus facile, abordable, et qui donne tout ce qu'elle a pour ce qu'elle veut. _


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclamer** : Pas à moi etc…

_Blablabla : _narration par le personnage principal, ici Duo (c'est mon préféré !!!! bave……)

**Gnagnagna : **notes complètement stupides et superflues de la béta…

(NDLR : …) signifie Note De L'auteuR. En gros, c'est moi qui parle.

Note qui n'a rien à voir mais qui est cependant importante : J'ai eu mon diplôme !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ayé, j'ai fini mes études !!! Toutitoutloulouloutoutitou (essai de danse de la victoire écrite…). Et pour couronner le tout, en septembre, Kyra et moi………………… ON PART 1 MOIS AU JAPON !!!!!!!!!!!!!! Si la vie elle est pas géniale !

Hum hum… Voici donc le chapitre 5.

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

Heero traîna presque Duo jusqu'à sa voiture noire. En effet, il n'avait pris que son blouson en cuir pour se protéger de la pluie, alors que son compagnon avait pris soin de dissimuler sa longue natte sous une capuche.

_C'est pas de la coquetterie, mais dès que mes cheveux se trouvent sous la pluie, ils gonflent et font n'importe quoi, bref, c'est une horreur. Du coup, je me tope la tête d'un des Jackson's five ! Je peux pas me permettre de plus ressembler à rien devant M. Je-reste-beau-même-tombé-dans-une-poubelle !!! _**Pourquoi dès qu'on met "GW", "tomber" et "poubelle" dans la même phrase, je pense immédiatement "WuFei" ? mdr…**

Heero s'acharna sur une des poignées de la voiture, regarda par une des fenêtres avant de donner un grand coup de pied dans la portière.

- Bordel !!!

Il se retourna vers Duo qui s'était légèrement reculé, craintif.

- J'ai laissé les clés dans la caisse.

_Mais quel boulet vraiment quand il veut ! Il a fait exprès de le faire quand il pleuvait ? _(1)

Le japonais jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, et son regard s'arrêta sur des petits poteaux de bois de 50 centimètres de haut, surmontés d'un lampion et qui bordaient, à intervalles réguliers, l'allée qu'ils venaient d'emprunter.

Il se dirigea vers le plus proche à grand pas, expulsa au loin la lampe d'un superbe coup de pied semi circulaire _(Alors, on l'appelle le Mawashi-geri- coup-de- pied-circulaire... heu parce que c'est un coup de pied et qu'il est … ben… circulaire _dixit Popeye dans les Bronzés, pour rester dans les vacances genre club med) et à grand renfort de coups, parvint à déchausser le poteau qui n'avait rien demandé sauf d'être joli (2). Puis, armé de son piquet, il alla fracasser la vitre arrière de sa voiture qui n'avait rien demandé sauf d'être en plexiglas. Il passa la main par le trou béant, déverrouilla la portière avant, et ouvrit la portière à Duo, lui faisant signe de s'installer.

- C'est plus sec à l'intérieur…

Le natté ne se fit pas prier, et se jeta sur la banquette avant. Une fois monté, le brun mit la musique à fond : _Overload_ des Zappacosta

En jeune homme de bonne famille, Duo n'était jamais monté dans une voiture autre que celle de son père, que seul ce dernier avait le droit d'utiliser. Alors la conduite sportive d'Heero le stupéfia, lui qui avait été habitué à respecter les limitations de vitesse et la couleur des feux…

Un virage en dérapage contrôlé avec crissement de pneu sur la gauche le projeta sur sa portière.

- T'es barge ! s'écria t'il.

- Quoi ?

- T'ES BARGE !!!!!!!!

Puis le châtain éclata de rire. Heero fut heureux de voir que Duo avait abandonné sa colère au profit de son habituelle joie de vivre. Il sourit devant ce spectacle. Décidément, il adorait voir le visage de son ami illuminé de cette manière. Il sentit naître au creux de son ventre des petits papillons, qui s'agitèrent drôlement lorsque Duo tourna vers lui ses magnifiques yeux améthyste, accompagnés d'un sourire qui aurait pu à lui seul faire tomber le mur de Berlin…

Après une dizaine de minutes, ils parvinrent à proximité d'un assez profond fossé. Au fond, coulait une rivière. Un tronc d'une vingtaine de centimètres de diamètre, issu de la chute d'un des arbres de la forêt accolée, constituait l'unique pont. Heero, se déchaussa, se plaça au milieu du tronc et se tourna vers son partenaire resté prudemment assis sur la berge.

- Attention !!! Le plus important dans les portés, c'est l'équilibre. Regarde !!!

Il écarta les bras, pris solidement appui sur le tronc, et fit un bond en l'air. Sous l'impulsion du saut, le tronc (qui n'avait rien demandé sauf d'être en bois) se mit à trembler, ce qui déséquilibra le brun lors de sa réception et il manqua de justesse de vautrer lamentablement la tête la première dans la rivière. Sa tentative de rattrapage pour faire style "c'était tout à fait voulu" provoqua l'hilarité du châtain, qui se roula quasiment par terre.

- Ça y'est, j'ai choppé le truc ! plaisanta t'il, gagné par le rire de Duo.

- Dis donc, où est ce que t'as appris à danser ?

- Bof, commença le brun en s'asseyant à cheval sur le tronc. Y'a un mec qu'est venu au resto où j'étais. On glandait, on foutait strictement rien, et l'mec il dit "Y'a un super caïd de la danse, il veut recruter des instructeurs". Alors j'me suis présenté et j'ai passé la rampe. Ils nous ont appris des tonnes de danses différentes, comment les décomposer, les faire swinguer, tout ça…

Puis il se redressa et demanda au natté d'allumer le petit poste qui était posé à coté de lui. Les premiers accords de _Hey Baby _de Bruce Channel retentirent. D'un geste du doigt, Heero invita Duo à venir le rejoindre au milieu du tronc.

- Quoi ??? Non !

Mais ne résistant pas longtemps au regard insistant du japonais, Duo se leva et s'approcha avec prudence.

- Ne regarde jamais en bas !

Seulement, comme dès qu'on nous dit quelque chose, on est tenté de faire le contraire, Duo regarda en bas. Il perdit bien sur l'équilibre et fut rattrapé de justesse. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il put se rendre compte qu'il se trouvait au creux des bras puissants d'Heero qui heureusement pour lui conservait un bon équilibre. Duo éclata aussitôt de rire devant sa maladresse et surtout devant la confusion que lui suscitait leur proximité actuelle.

Le japonais l'aida à se relever. Ils commencèrent à danser sur le tronc, avançant ou reculant au rythme de la musique, cherchant parfois _(…souvent…)_ l'appui sur l'autre.

Une fois qu'Heero jugea son élève suffisamment initié aux secrets de l'équilibre (3), il le mena au milieu d'une prairie pour lui apprendre le porté le plus spectaculaire _donc aussi le plus difficile_ de leur show. Heero devait soulever son partenaire au dessus de sa tête et celui-ci devait rester en équilibre horizontal à deux mètres du sol et tenu uniquement par les hanches. _Bô… ça m'a pô l'air facile ce truc …j'le sens mal…_

Pour commencer, Heero lui demanda juste de bondir le plus haut possible.

- Prend appuis et saute… Saute !!!

Duo obéit s'élança, et sauta le plus haut possible, aidé par le brun qui le tenait par les hanches.

- C'était pas mal … Attention !! Attention !! Tu risques de me blesser si tu m'écoutes pas. Ok ? … Vas-y, vas-y !! … C'est bon ! dit il en se reculant encore une fois de quelques mètres après le deuxième essai du châtain. Maintenant, je veux que tu voles dans les airs !!!

Le natté pris son élan et bondit le plus haut possible, mais Heero fut déséquilibré vers l'arrière et ils s'effondrèrent tous les deux. Duo éclata une nouvelle fois de rire. Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, il se retrouvait dans les bras du japonais et il ne rêvait pas le fait que ceux-ci s'étaient solidement refermés sur son corps. _Il faut que je fasse attention, je commence vraiment à y prendre goût…_Aucun des deux danseurs ne semblait décidé à abandonner cette position. Ils étaient si bien à respirer l'odeur de l'autre, s'oubliant tous les deux dans un doux nid de chaleur...

Heero rompit le charme le premier après quelques minutes et dit en essayant de dissimuler son embarras :

- Attends, le meilleur endroit au monde, c'est l'eau…

Cette fois, Heero les avait conduits à un petit lac assez proche, dissimulé aux regards des curieux par une forêt épaisse. La clarté de l'eau rendait le lac attrayant, et sa température douce permettait qu'on y reste avec délectation…

Pour être plus à l'aise, Heero avait retiré son débardeur, dévoilant aux yeux admirateurs du natté une musculature aussi parfaite qu'il se l'était imaginé. Par gêne, Duo lui, avait préféré garder le sien…

Après quelques barbotements, ils se mirent au travail. Ils se placèrent de façon à avoir le niveau de l'eau un peu au dessus des hanches.

- Tu assouplis les genoux et Hop !!

Duo s'envola et fit une magnifique posture d'ange au dessus de la tête de son partenaire.

- C'est bon…Tiens la position ! TIENS LA POSITION !!!!!

Mais après quelques secondes à peine, Duo bascula en avant et transforma son vol d'hirondelle en un somptueux plongeon de cormoran.

Quand il émergea à la surface, ce fut pour rire encore une fois. Heero lui saisit la main et le remorqua près de lui pour qu'il retrouve pied.

- Encore, encore… On recommence !

Ils recommencèrent une deuxième fois, mais Duo était moins confiant depuis son plongeon.

- J'vais tomber ! j'vais tomber !!!!

- Non !! Redresse ! REDREEEEEEESSE !!!! acheva le brun en tombant en arrière.

Une nouvelle fois, Heero traîna jusqu'à lui Duo qui s'accrocha à son cou le temps de reprendre son souffle. Il fut d'ailleurs intimement satisfait de constater que le japonais ne le repoussait pas et lui souriait même gentiment… _Oups, je sens que je rougis … ALERTE !!!_ Il relâcha le brun extrêmement troublé et s'éloigna légèrement de lui, avant que les papillons qui s'étaient réveillés dans son estomac ne provoquent un tremblement de terre. **Et oui, il ne faut pas sous-estimer les papillons, y a même une théorie qui dit qu'un petit battement d'aile peut déclencher un ouragan à des milliers de kilomètres !**

En se reculant, une de ses bretelles de son débardeur détendues par l'eau glissa, dénudant l'épaule fine et blanche du natté. Heero approcha une main hésitante pour remettre en place la bande de tissu. Mais Duo fut plus rapide que lui et le bras du japonais resta un moment en suspens au dessus de l'eau, un peu frustré de ne pas avoir saisi l'opportunité de frôler la peau tellement attrayante et surement très douce de son compagnon. Il fit à ce moment là une nouvelle découverte, la présence de papillons stomacaux ralentissent considérablement la vitesse de transmission des informations extérieures vers le cerveau et brouillent complètement les quelques pensées qui résistent au ras de marrée lépidoptèrien (4) …

Après un silence embarrassé, Heero félicita le châtain :

- Bon… c'est pas trop mal…

- Encore une fois …?!

- Tu tiens bon, hein ?

Ils continuèrent l'exercice jusqu'à que l'obscurité les oblige à rentrer afin de ne pas inquiéter les Maxwell de l'absence prolongée de leur fils. Ils se séparèrent près du bungalow de Duo, une pointe de regret dans le cœur.

* * *

(1) Ça me rappelle la fois où un pote que je ne nommerai pas (Caristophe…) a fait le même coup, sauf qu'il pleuvait pas, mais par contre, on devait aller au ciné et on était déjà en retard et on avait déjà acheté nos places… Je lui rappelle encore régulièrement cet épisode pour pas qu'il l'oublie que c'est un boulet… ça serait dommage…!!!

(2) Ça me rappelle la fois où des potes que je ne nommerai pas (trop long…) ont fait le même coup, sauf que c'était pas un poteau en bois, mais par contre, c'était une borne en plastique blanche et rouge qu'on trouve aux intersections… Mais on leur en veut pas, ils voulaient l'offrir en cadeau à une copine pour son anniversaire … Ne vous en faites pas, je leur rappelle encore régulièrement que c'est qu'une bande de crétins.

(3) Ça me rappelle la fois où…**(LA FERME !!!! Ça suffit avec tes histoires pouraves que tout le monde s'en fout !!!) **Maieuuuuh ! je voulais raconter la fois ou je me suis fait toper par le prof de physique quand je me foutais de sa gueule parce qu'il arrêtait pas de dire "équilib' "… **(Bon bé t'es contente ?!?! Tu l'as dit finalement !!!) **Promis, c'est la dernière anecdote sur ma vie palpitante…

(4) C'est la famille des papillons. Quand on veut briller en société, c'est plus classe… Si vous en voulez d'autres, pas de problème, ne dites pas "mouches" ou "moustiques ", mais plutôt "Diptères". Ne parlez pas de "fourmis qui vous grimpent sur la jambe", "d'abeilles qui fabriquent le miel" ou "de guêpes qui vous ont salement piquées", mais "de saleté d'hyménoptères". Ne dites pas que "votre chien a des puces", mais "qu'il est infesté d'aphaniptères"… Sinon, comme ça, en vrac, "grillons", "cafards", "sauterelles" c'est "orthoptères" ; "coccinelle", "scarabée", "hanneton" c'est des "coléoptères" ; "jolie libellules" c'est "magnifique odonates"… Bon, voilà, c'est pour vous, c'est cadeau …! Vous en faites ce que vous voulez… (Comment ça faut que j'arrête avec mes cours de biologie animale …???)


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclamer** : Comme d'hab', pas à moi…etc…

_Blablabla : _narration par le personnage principal, ici Duo (c'est mon préféré !!!! bave……)

**Gnagnagna : **notes complètement stupides et superflues de la béta…

(NDLR : …) signifie Note De L'auteuR. En gros, c'est moi qui parle.

**Note de début** : Petit post marquant la fin des vacances et juste avant mon départ au Japon (oui, parce que pour ceux qui l'ignoraient encore : JE PARS AU JAPON !!!). Désolée de ne pas avoir posté pendant au moins pfiou… 2 mois, mais bon, le trainn train des vacances, des sorties, du boulot pour se payer son voyage au Japon (hihi, j'aime à le répéter encore et encore !). Enfin voilà, je suis inexcusable, encore désolée. Sinon, j'avais pas remarqué, mais j'ai 16 reviews actuellement ! C'est trop bien !! C'est comme dans « un sucre ? Seize !!! » Non, ça vous fait pas rire vous ??? Bon, ben toutes mes excuses alors… Je vais retourner me coucher et vous laisser lire la suite… On se revoit au retour du Japon ! Promis, je vous raconterai tout. hihihihihi

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

Le lendemain matin, Duo avait rendez-vous avec Hilde pour aller essayer son costume. Les doux rayons du soleil qui brillait haut dans le ciel ne parvenaient pas à réchauffer aucun des deux danseurs, morts de peur…

- Ce soir, c'est le grand soir…commença le châtain pour détendre l'atmosphère tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les vestiaires.

- Le théâtre est à quelques kilomètres. Tu te changeras dans la voiture.

Juste devant eux, une petite vieille fit tomber son sac. Duo-au-grand-cœur se précipita pour l'aider :

- Mme Shumacker ! Mme Shumacker !! Attendez, bougez pas ! On va vous aider.

- Oh ! y'a tellement de choses précieuses dans le sac d'une vieille femme.

En effet, le natté ramassa des dizaines de petits portes monnaies en cuir entremêlés par de longues chaînettes argentées.

- Voilà !! dit Duo en lui rendant son sac, sa bonne action de la journée accomplie.

Mme Shumacker le remercia d'un signe de tête et continua son chemin s'accrochant au bras de son mari, aussi petit et vieux qu'elle. _Brrrr font peur ces deux là…J'suis sûr que leur air inoffensif et tout gentil cache un passé de dangereux psychopathes…Non, c'est pas parce que je suis vieillophe !!_

Quelques minutes plus tard, Duo était en tenue. Une jolie robe pourpre qui descendait jusqu'aux genoux, dans un nuage de mousseline.

Le haut de la robe était constitué d'un corsage moulant, sexy mais peu décolleté afin de ne pas risquer de dévoiler les prothèses mammaires qu'il porterait. Protection superflue, car ses superbes cheveux détachés tombant en cascade sur ses épaules et son dos, ainsi que la légère touche de maquillage que lui avait mis Hilde pour tester le résultat donnait déjà un effet saisissant.

Debout sur un banc, les bras en position devant lui, Duo récitait sa litanie.

- Je fais attention à maintenir les épaules à l'horizontale, la tête haute, je courbe les reins, je reste sur les pointes… Et surtout je dois pas oublier les figures …!! acheva t'il découragé en baisant les bras.

- Maintiens le rythme, sois relax et surtout laisse toi guider par ton cavalier ! conseilla la brune en arrangeant la robe de Duo.

- J'ai peur de m'casser la figure ! Qu'est ce qui se passera si j'me retrouve sur les fesses ?! … Il faut que je sois chewing gum, comme si j'avais pas d'colonne vertébrale et surtout bien garder mon espace, une tension dans les bras, le bassin en équilibre et je balance en souplesse et…

- Merci Duo, l'interrompit Hilde. Je voulais te dire que je m'envoie pas en l'air avec n'importe qui, même si Wufei t'as dit autre chose… Je croyais qu'il était amoureux… Tout le temps il m'a baratiné !!! Enfin bref… je voulais que tu le saches…

- …

- …

- … Bon… est-ce que je suis "jolie" ? répondit Duo qui ne savait pas trop quoi dire pour consoler son amie.

Puis, il rigola en remontant un de ses seins qui avait glissé au niveau de son nombril…

- J'ai peur, tu sais ? J'ai terriblement peur Duo !!! continua la danseuse les larmes dans la voix.

- Tu n'as rien à craindre …! Tout ira bien !!! la rassura Duo en la prenant dans ses bras, jusqu'à que ses pleurs cessent…

Le soir venu, les pensionnaires rejoignaient la grande salle de réception pour la fête.

- [Bingo ! Bingo ! Bingo ! Le jeudi soir, c'est la folie du bingo ! Préparez vous au plus grand Bingo de tous les Bingos….

Wufei les accueillait devant la porte. Quand Réléna s'approcha à la suite de ses parents, il l'arrêta au passage pour lui glisser dans l'oreille :

- On s'fera une petite danse après ?

- Pourquoi pas … J'adore danser ! lui répondit-elle mutine.

Au moment de pénétrer dans le grand Hall, Duo se précipita sur elle et l'attira un peu à l'écart :

- Réléna ! Il faut absolument que tu me rendes un service !!!

- Certainement pas ! Je suis trop occupée ! répliqua-t-elle aussi charitable qu'un policier lors d'un contrôle de papiers.

Duo ne se laissa pas décourager par le ton sans appel de sa sœur. Il ne l'avait probablement même pas écouté.

- Il faut que tu dises à Papa et à Maman que j'ai une grosse migraine et que je reste au lit toute la soirée. OK ??? Salut ! acheva t'il en tournant les talons et en déguerpissant aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

Et voilà… Ils y étaient… C'était l'heure H, le moment M… Plus possible de reculer et de s'enfuir… Plus possible non plus de creuser un trou dans le sol et de s'y planquer une heure ou deux… pour la bonne raison qu'ils se tenaient au milieu de la scène du théâtre, plongée pour le moment dans l'obscurité le temps qu'une voix off les introduisent.

- Mmes. & Ms., le Théâtre Sheldrake est fier de vous présenter Heero Yuy et sa partenaire dans leur numéro : "le Mambo Magique " !!

Les premières mesures du morceau qu'Heero avait choisi, _de todo un poco_ de Michael Lloyd, retentit. Duo commença à trembler légèrement.

-Relax... lui chuchota Heero dans le creux du cou, avant de lui saisir le bras et de le placer sur son épaule, débutant ainsi la chorégraphie.

Pendant les premiers temps, Duo se sentait vraiment mal : il était nerveux, contracté et savoir que ça se remarquait dans sa façon de danser le rendait encore plus nerveux et contracté... Heureusement, la tendresse discernée dans ces yeux cobalt qui ne cessaient de le fixer depuis le début l'aida à se détendre.

Il put bientôt se laisser aller au rythme de la musique, ses mouvements devinrent plus gracieux, ses pas plus sûrs, les enchaînements plus souples… Heero lui chuchotait de temps en temps les noms des principales figures un peu à l'avance, afin qu'il puisse s'y préparer, agrémentés de quelques remarques plutôt déstabilisantes, parce que Heero sans remarques désagréables c'est pas vraiment Heero.

- Tourbillon magique... Tu t'es gouré !... T'es prêt pour le porté ? ... Maintenant !!!

Roulement de tambour...Mais arrivé au moment de sauter en l'air, les pieds de Duo restèrent collés au sol.

Regards paniqués.

Le porté était fichu.

Une seconde d'hésitation et Duo fit quelques mouvements de pure improvisation (super moches), le temps de combler les temps morts.

Puis Heero lui saisit le bras et c'était reparti.

- Continue ! Continue !

Heureusement pour les deux, le final était proche. Le natté lança à son cavalier un regard suppliant de "J'en peux plus ! Je vais péter un câble si ça s'arrête pas tout de suite", avant de réaliser le salut, pile au moment où la musique se terminait.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement accueillit leur performance. Le public n'avait heureusement pas tenu rigueur de leur erreur.

Ils saluèrent plusieurs fois, rassurés que le calvaire prenne fin. Un splendide sourire soulagé se dessina sur les lèvres du châtain, cela lui valut les acclamations ainsi que quelques remarques flatteuses de la gente masculine ainsi que le coup d'oeil enflammé du japonais à côté de lui.

Son sourire se figea quand il aperçut le couple Shumacker passer à proximité de la scène. Heero les vit aussi et emmena vite son natté dans les coulisses pour éviter qu'il ne se fasse reconnaître par les pensionnaires.

**Fin de la 1ère partie !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

(1) cherchez pas, y'a pas de (1) dans le texte, c'est juste que j'ai remarqué qu'il n'y avait aucune petite note dans ce chap, et que une chapitre sans petites notes, c'est pas vraiment un chapitre... Alors en voilà une quand même !!!

(2) Mais en fait, il est super court ce chapitre !!! J'avais pas remarqué... Désolée, vraiment, de vous avoir fait poireauter autant pour 10 lignes. Mais bon, en consolation, dites vous que c'est après ce chapitre ridicule que les choses sérieuses commencent ! (cool !)

(3) Allez, A!!! bisous à tout le monde !


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer** : Toujours pas à moi, même en allant les chercher au Japon directement, ils ont pas voulu me les laisser…

**BlaBla de début de chapitre** : Bon, comme promis, une petite update après mon retour du Japon. C'était trooooooop bien. Si vous avez l'occas un jours, allez-y, hésitez pas ! Vous verrez, les magasins de mangas, ça a rien à voir avec chez nous. Les rayons de mangas correspondent à la totalité des rayons bouquins d'un virgin ou fnac… Et encore mieux, ce qui correspond en volume à notre partie mangas est là bas consacrée au … YAOI !!!!!!! Tout plein de Yaoï exposés en tête de gondoles parfois, au milieu des shojos. C'est de la folie !!!

Sinon, place à la suite tant attendue par tout le monde (enfin j'espère !!!)

Chapitre 7 

Retour vers la pension.

- [Salut les petits loups ! c'est cousin Brucy de RBN, et voilà les Drifters,_ Some kind of wonderful…_

- T'as été génial ! Je suis fier de toi !! félicita Heero enthousiaste qui tout en conduisant, jetait de fréquents coups d'oeil dans le rétroviseur afin de voir Duo pour le moment torse nu en train de se changer.

- J'ai eu les jetons quand j'ai vu Mme Shumacker… Elle a failli me reconnaître !

- Moi aussi j'ai eu la trouille ! T'étais super !! T'étais vraiment dedans !!

Deuxième coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur pendant que Duo se rhabillait…

- Mais j'ai pas réussi le porté…!

- … T'es extraordinaire !!!

Autre coup d'œil TRÈÈÈÈÈÈÈÈÈÈÈÈS prononcé dans le rétroviseur, puis Duo repassa à l'avant. Un silence s'installa dans la voiture le restant du trajet.

Arrivée à la pension.

Heero gara sa voiture pas loin des bungalows des employés.

Il descendit de voiture, fit le tour et alla ouvrir la portière à Duo. Il lui prit la main, pour l'aider à descendre mais ne la lâcha cependant pas une fois celui-ci sorti. Tous les deux souriaient comme des adolescents en se jetant des petits coups d'œil se voulant discrets…

Le brun ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais il fut interrompu par Quatre arrivant en courrant, complètement paniqué.

- Heero !!! C'est Hilde. Y'a un malaise. Elle veut absolument te voir.

Le japonais lâcha la main de Duo et tous les trois partirent en courant en direction de la chambre de Hilde.

Celle-ci était en train de se tordre de douleur sur son lit. Son visage était recouvert d'une fine pellicule de transpiration. Elle gémissait en se tenant le bas ventre.

Heero se précipita vers elle, écartant tous les danseurs venus en aide agglutinés sur le pas de la porte. Il passa sa main fraîche sur le front brûlant de son amie et demanda à Quatre :

- T'as pas appelé une ambulance ?

- Ils disaient qu'ils allaient prévenir la police. Il l'a même pas désinfectée. Le gars avait un couteau sale et une paire d'aiguilles. J'ai entendu ses hurlements depuis le couloir…! J'ai essayé d'entrer, mais y'avait rien à faire. J'ai essayé ! J'te jure j'ai essayé !! acheva t'il la voix tremblante.

- Ça va aller. Heero est là…

Hilde s'apaisa un peu. Mais le spectacle de son amie agonisante était trop insupportable pour Duo qui se précipita vers son bungalow pour aller demander de l'aide à son père.

Il le secoua doucement pour éviter de réveiller sa mère. Quelques secondes plus tard, le Dr. Maxwell émergea de ses rêves et traversé par une vague d'anxiété, commença à interroger son fils. Mais au regard paniqué et rempli de larmes de celui-ci, il comprit qu'il y avait une urgence.

Il ne posa pas de question, enfila rapidement un pantalon et un tee-shirt, saisit sa mallette de soin qu'il ne quittait jamais au cas où un accident se produirait comme ce soir justement et suivit son fils jusqu'au bungalow d'Hilde.

Il comprit au premier coup d'œil ce qui était arrivé à la jeune fille :

- Que tout le monde dégage ! ordonna t'il tout de suite aux nombreux spectateurs impuissants pour faire de l'air à sa future patiente. Voyons ça…

Il palpa le ventre d'Hilde pour confirmer son diagnostic et devant le cri de douleur de celle-ci, il rajouta :

- Ouais, je sais que ça fait mal… On va arranger ça… Qui est responsable de cette jeune fille ?

- C'est moi… Est-ce qu'elle va …? commença Heero, interrompu par le regard mauvais que lui jeta le Dr Maxwell en voyant que son fils avait une main posée tendrement sur son épaule…

Le Docteur jeta tout le monde dehors pour être seul avec sa patiente pendant qu'il l'opèrerait pour tenter de réparer ce que l'autre pseudo médecin avait fait…

Après quelques heures qui leurs parurent à tous une éternité, le Dr. Maxwell sortit enfin de la chambre, sa mallette à la main. Quatre se jeta sur lui pour lui serrer la main et le remercier chaleureusement :

- Doc', vous avez été formidable !!

- Dr. Maxwell, je sais pas comment vous remercier ! dit Heero en tendant sa main à son tour.

Le père de Duo les regarda avec mépris lui et sa main, saisit le bras de son fils et retourna d'un pas rapide vers son bungalow.

**[J'ai jamais compris pourquoi Duo, enfin Bébé, n'avait jamais demandé à son père de réaliser l'avortement plutôt que de payer une fortune un autre médecin**…(réponse de l'auteur : je pense que c'est pour pas ébruiter le secret, ou alors parce que sinon, y'avait plus de film… enfin, moi, demander à mon père aurait été mon 1er réflexe… mais faut dire aussi que je suis un esprit simple)

- Alors c'était pour ça l'argent ?

- Je suis désolé, j'ai pas voulu te prévenir, mais c'était urgent !

- Tu n'es plus le petit garçon que je connaissais bien. Tu as perdu ton innocence. Je n'veux plus te voir traîner avec cette bande de margoulins (NDLR : j'aime cette insulte… je l'utilise moi-même d'ailleurs très fréquemment : « t'es qu'un sal margoulin » ou bien « va donc, hé ! Margoulin ! » !!

- J'vais t'expliquer…!

Mr. Maxwell s'arrêta net et se retourna vers son fils qui le suivait docilement.

- Il n'y a rien à expliquer. Je ne veux plus te voir traîner avec ces types un point c'est tout.

Il reprit sa marche vers le bungalow.

- Il faut ménager ta mère, je lui dirais rien. Excellente soirée pour un père… Et enlève ce maquillage, tu as l'air d'un trav' !!

Duo s'arrêta net, soufflé par cette remarque qui lui avait fait l'effet d'une gifle.

D'un seul coup, il comprit. Son père avait raison… Il avait changé depuis qu'il était ici… Il avait mûri, commencé à prendre ses propres décisions… Depuis toutes ces années, il avait cherché à être quelqu'un de bien, uniquement pour son père. Mais ce quelqu'un n'était pas lui… Et il n'avait plus envie de jouer la comédie depuis qu'il avait croisé ses yeux cobalt, et il avait voulu découvrir qui il était vraiment et ne plus vivre uniquement pour recevoir l'approbation d'une personne…

La situation avec son père était quand même récupérable, il n'avait qu'à courir rattraper son père pour le lui expliquer et chercher à se faire pardonner. Mais il n'en avait pas envie. Il avait seulement envie de le lui dire à Lui…

Il voulait Lui expliquer qu'il n'était plus un fils à papa, riche et stupide, préoccupé uniquement par des problèmes mondiaux et lointains à la mode et affublé d'une foi démesurée et chimérique en l'humanité… Il voulait Lui faire comprendre que grâce à lui, il avait découvert qu'il pouvait avoir des sentiments autres que la compassion pour un être humain … Il voulait Lui révéler tant de choses sur lui même, et surtout une seule en particulier… En effet, même s'il risquait de tout perdre, de devenir la risée de toute la pension, il voulait lui avouer - dût il en mourir de honte - lui avouer …qu'il L'aimait…

**OUI !!! Il va lui direuh la phrase culte ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! Allez, au boulot ! Et plus vite que ça, non mais ! Petite joueuse ! C'est pas un lime qui va te faire peur non plus ! **siiiiiiiiiiiii…………. **Mais non !**

_Bon, allez, je me lance …_(1) **Au début, j'ai cru que tu disais ça pour toi ! lol !** Après une énième grande inspiration, Duo frappa enfin à la porte de la chambre d'Heero.

Peu après, celui-ci ouvrit, assez surpris de trouver Duo de l'autre côté de la porte. Celui-ci eut du mal à retenir un "gloups" à la vue d'un japonais torse nu. Il n'en fut que plus rouge de confusion.

- Je peux entrer ? demanda t'il d'une toute petite voix suppliante.

Le Japonais s'écarta pour le laisser passer et s'excusa un peu gêné :

- Comme tu vois, ma chambre est pas terrible, je suppose que la tienne est mieux …

- Oh non !!! Elle est fabuleuse cette chambre ! répondit le châtain sur un ton un tout petit peu trop enthousiasme à son goût.

Dire que la chambre n'était pas trop meublée tenait de l'euphémisme... Elle était en effet décorée dans le style épuré japonais. Mis à part le futon qui représentait à lui seul l'intégralité des meubles, un fauteuil noir en osier, recouvert de vêtements, trônait au milieu de rien d'autre. Non, erreur ! Il y avait aussi une petite chaîne posée à même le parquet contre le mur, sur laquelle passait en ce moment "these arms of mine" d'Otis Redding.

Heero, qui semblait avoir complètement buggé depuis l'entrée de Duo, se réveilla soudain et les règles de bienséance qu'une maîtresse de maison digne de ce nom se doit d'appliquer en présence d'un invité de rang social élevé lui revinrent brusquement en tête. (2) Il se précipita pour enlever les deux T-shirt et le caleçon très certainement échappés-de-la-corbeille-à-linge-sale-pour-s'installer-sur –ce-fauteuil-par-leur-volonté-propre-parce-que-sinon-il-voit-pas-comment-ils-auraient-pu-arriver-là-étant-donné-qu'il-laisse-jamais-traîner-ses-affaires-comme-ça-beurk-!-C'est-dégouttant-!-Quelle honte-!! … Oui, voila, c'est les vêtements, c'est pas de sa faute ! Il est pas du tout responsable du désordre … mhgrhblhmghbl…….

Duo s'assit sur la chaise offerte pendant que le brun alla éteindre la musique. Mais il fut interrompu dans son geste par un vigoureux :

- Laisse-le allumé !

-… (attendit Heero que le natté explique la raison de sa présence)

-… (commença Duo)

-… (attendit encore Heero)

-… Je me sens honteux de la façon dont mon père t'a traité…

- Oh ! Ton père a été très bien, il a même était grand ! La façon dont il a soigné Hilde…!

- Oui, mais avec toi, il a pas été très cool … C'est parce qu' je m'en suis mêlé. Je suis venu te voir parce que mon père voudrait…

- Non non !!! le coupa Heero. Ton père est un grand bonhomme ! C'est incroyable ce qu'il a fait … C'est vrai, je suis nul à côté … C'est pour ça que les gens me traitent comme ça. Parce que je suis nul !

- C'est pas vrai !!! Tu es fou ?! Tu es un garçon extraordinaire…

_**Attention passage nul !!! Attention passage nul !!! **_

_**Ne pas lire si on n'aime pas les phrases cucul, mais cultes quand même !! **_

Mais Heero ne sembla pas entendre la remarque et continua sa complainte.

- Et toute ma vie est un labyrinthe, je fais toujours des hauts et des bas. Tiens, le mois dernier je bouffais des nouilles pour m'en sortir et demain, des femmes rempliront mes poches avec des diamants. Aujourd'hui je suis l'idole de tout le monde et demain, je serai un moins que rien !

- Non, tu n'as pas besoin de courir le monde après ton destin comme un cheval sauvage !!! (3)

- J'ai jamais vu quelqu'un comme toi ! Tu crois que tu peux changer le monde, soigner les blessés, réconcilier avec la vie ceux qui veulent mourir…

- Mais, tu rigoles ?! J'ai demandé à mon père, c'était pas un exploit ! Tu avais raison…

- Mais il fallait un sacré courage pour faire ça. T'as jamais peur de rien…

- Moi ??? Mais la moindre difficulté est une épreuve insurmontable ! J'ai une trouille effroyable ! J'ai peur de ce que je fais, c'que j'suis…et le plus terrible, c'est que j'ai peur de sortir de cette chambre et de plus ressentir ce que je ressens… Je peux plus me passer de toi. J'te jure !!!

_**Fin du passage nul ! Fin du Passage nul !!! **__**Voilà, on a bien rigolé, maintenant, on peut reprendre les choses sérieuses…**_

Un silence pesant accueillit ces paroles. Heero, sous le choc de la déclaration à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas, ne savait que répondre, ni que penser. Duo qui commençait à regretter un peu beaucoup sa folie révélatrice de ses sentiments, hésitait entre prendre la fuite pour aller se jeter dans le lac, amoureusement lié à un bloc de ciment de plusieurs tonnes et prendre la fuite pour aller s'enterrer sous plusieurs mètres de terre pendant une durée indéterminée d'environ 7 décennies…

Mais le destin décidera pour lui, puisque en 68, lors des évènements, son père meurt, étouffé, la tête coincée dans une grille d'arbre. Il embrasse alors la carrière policière, et abandonne définitivement ses études de trapèze. Aaaaahhhh boum ! Il sort 10ième de l'école de police de Canne, avec une moyenne de 11,5, ce qui est … STOOOOOOOOOOP !!!!! (…bien mais pas top.) (4) hum hum…Mais le destin décidera pour lui, car au moment ou il allait se lever pour partir, "These arms of mine" arriva à sa fin pour laisser la place à "Cry to me" de Solomon Burke .

Duo se décida à jouer le tout pour le tout et de faire le deuxième pas. _Bon, grillé pour grillé, autant que j'y aille à fond, parce que de toute façon, ça peut pas être pire…_Il prit une grande inspiration et s'approcha doucement du Japonais.

- Danse avec moi.

Heero reprit ses esprits, interloqué.

- Quoi ! Ici ???

- _Non, sur une table de ping pong_, _crétin ! hum hum… _Ici…

La voix du natté n'était plus qu'un murmure rauque. Ses prunelles où se mêlaient à la fois les traces d'une timide crainte et d'un irrésistible désir subjuguaient le japonais au point qu'il lui était impossible de les lâcher ne serait ce qu'une seconde. La démarche féline du natté tandis qu'il avançait vers lui invitait à la luxure la plus indécente.

Lorsque le torse du natté parvint enfin au contact du sien, une décharge électrique parcourut toute la longueur de sa moelle épinière, précédant une vague de chaleur qui déferla dans tout son corps, balayant les dernières retenues que pouvaient lui imposer sa condition d'employé face à un client qu'il avait, par voie de conséquence, pour interdiction formelle de "caramboler" comme le lui avait si bien rappelé son patron.

Heero poussa un long soupir qui élimina les dernières parcelles de scrupules et de consciences qui l'avaient jusqu'à maintenant empêché de faire ce dont il rêvait tant de faire au natté… Il se laissa enfin aller complètement au rythme envoûtant de la musique.

Il enserra fermement la taille de Duo et le serra fort contre son cœur. Puis il se mit à bouger légèrement pour commencer à danser comme le lui avait proposé son ange… Il remonta sa main le long de son dos, et d'un mouvement souple, le natté se courba en arrière, provoquant le rapprochement de leur bassin ainsi qu'une excitation plus forte lorsque le japonais fit pivoter Duo dans cette même position.

Il ne put s'empêcher de laisser courir sa main libre sur le torse finement musclé et largement offert de son partenaire. Quand celui-ci se redressa enfin, se fut pour débuter une séance de douces caresses. Le natté s'attaquait à couvrir le cou sensible de son compagnon de tendres et légers baisers, rendant ce dernier complètement fou de désir. Et avant qu'il ne perde complètement la tête, Heero saisit la cuisse du châtain dans un mouvement passionné afin de l'entourer autour de sa taille et de faire fondre leur corps l'un contre l'autre…

Il dévora à son tour le cou blanc du jeune homme, remonta le long de la mâchoire pour enfin déposer un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres si tentatrices. Duo n'avait jamais touché de papillon auparavant, mais il pouvait deviner à ce moment là, à quoi ressemblait la texture douce et légère des ailes de ce majestueux insecte. Bien que ce baiser l'ait électrisé et qu'il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour l'approfondir, Duo se sentit d'humeur malicieusement cruelle.

Ainsi, lorsque Heero se pencha pour capturer à nouveau les lèvres du natté, celui-ci l'évita et se déplaça afin de faire lentement le tour du japonais, prenant soin d'effleurer délicatement des lèvres et du bout des doigts ses muscles dorsaux tout ronds lors de sa progression. Il termina son parcours en faisant négligemment traîner ses mains sur les fesses sculpturales du danseur.

C'en fut trop pour Heero qui avait de plus en plus de difficultés à se retenir de se jeter voracement sur cet aguicheur. Il caressa les bras fins du natté, et noua ses mains aux siennes. Puis, il l'embrassa doucement, cette fois, Duo se laissa faire. Lui non plus n'avait plus envie de jouer. Il laissa aussi Heero lui placer ses deux bras tendus au dessus de sa tête, adoptant ainsi une position des plus ridicules.

Quand le brun rompit le baiser, Duo grogna de mécontentement. En effet, Heero s'était mis dans la tête débarrasser le châtain de son t-shirt devenu trop encombrant, le long des bras tendus de son propriétaire. Duo n'eut pas le temps de se plaindre plus longtemps car l'interruption du baiser fut très vite compensée par le bonheur absolu provoqué par le contact électrisant de leurs deux peaux brûlantes.

Heero le serra fort dans ses bras, et enfouit sa tête dans le creux de son cou, s'enivrant de tout son soul de l'odeur sucrée de son amant. Il déposa ensuite une longue série de petits bisous et léchouilles, descendant jusqu'en haut de son sternum. Puis, il releva la tête, plongeant son regard dans une mer améthyste et lui posant une question muette. Duo comprit tout de suite ce que le japonais attendait de lui et contrairement à ce qu'il aurait cru, il n'en avait pas du tout peur, il se sentait même plus prêt que jamais pour sa première fois avec un homme. Il lui répondit donc en l'emmenant doucement en direction du le futon, et quand à lui, Heero l'emmena vers les étoiles…

_**Ayé !!!! j'ai fini !!! Contente !!! Fière !!! T'as vu, Kyra ??? T'as vu hein ? Hé ! les gens vous avez vu ??? J'ai fini !!! Clap clap clap (applaudissements mono-personnels) Pfiouf ! **_

**Viii !!! J'ai vu-euh !!! Et c'est trop bien ! On dirait que t'as fait ça toute ta vie ! C'est trop… bien écrit ! Raaah ! Tu m'as faite bavée sur mon Heeroninouchet d'amour **(NDLR: c'est le laptop de Kyra…) **(il a pas apprécié, il a fait un truc comme SCRITCHZZZZZ !!! J'ai eu un peu peur ! lol !)**

(Comment ?) JE ME LANCE !!!... Australie ! (Oh non pas encore !) Mais qu'est ce que tu veux… On tombe dessus, c'est l'jeu ma pauv'Lucette !

En écrivant ça, je pensais à un Heero avec une robe à fleur impeccable à la mode des années 50, un chignon nickel, pas un cheveu qui dépasse, en train de dire "encore un peu de thé, chère amie ? Mais reprenez des biscuits aux raisins secs ! Ils sortent juste du four." avec un sourire enjoué forcé… Et j'étais morte de rire … Désolée d'avoir cassé le mythe Kyra… **C'est sûr que ça casse un mythe mais d'un autre côté, ça pourrait tellement être ça ! « On fait boudoir ? »**

Bon, alors là, toute mes excuses… J'aurais préféré pas la mettre tellement c'est une réplique nulle, mais en même temps, elle est dans le scénar, et il me fallait rendre hommage à Jennifer Grey qui a été obligée de la sortir devant Patrick Swayze… Elle a pas eu le choix, elle … **Je suis pas d'accord là ! Si tu mets pas ce moment culte tout pourave, c'est plus du Dirty Dancing !!! C'est ce qui fait que c'est DD ! Comme le "Johnny !" tout nul près de la cabane de Penny quand… Bon, j'vais quand même pas refaire tout le film surtout que je suis sûre que tu vois ce dont je parle !**

Là, je suis vraiment désolée…Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris. D'habitude ça m'arrive jamais ce genre de choses… Enfin, si, mais je parviens à le contrôler… C'est peut-être parce que c'est la Cité de la Peur … Promis, je le fais plus … heu … j'essaye ! **Si euh ! Encore euh ! Moi, ça m'a fait pleurer de rire ! Heureusement que j'ai pas trop bu avant de lire ça ! Préviens au moins ! lol !**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** perso pas à moi

Petites notes préliminaires (en essayant de faire crout) : Désolée d'updater si peu régulièrement, j'ai aucune excuse, surtout qu'en plus la fic est écrite depuis 1an 1/2 !!! D'ailleurs, en palant de ça, j'ai pas relu ni touché à ce que j'ai écrit depuis donc 1 an 1/2 et là, pour ce chapitre là, grosse erreur, je me suis relue, et j'ai trouvé à chier... Alors vraiment désolée pour ça...

**Oh et puis important !** J'ai posté deux chapitres en un (pour que ça soit plus long et surtout plus rapidement fini). Du coup, vu que j'avais pas envie de bouger les petites notes en fin de le première partie (flemme de changer tous les numéros et tout...)Donc vous étonnez pas que y'en ai en plein milieu !!! Ca continue après.

* * *

**Chapitre 9 :**

Le lendemain matin, toute la famille Maxwell était attablée dans la salle à manger de l'hôtel pour prendre le petit déjeuner. Duo était étrangement silencieux et l'humeur massacrante du Dr Maxwell contribuait bizarrement au silence de plomb qui stagnait depuis le début du petit déjeuner.

La seule personne qui parlait était le metteur d'ambiance de la pension, qui faisait de la réclame pour la grande soirée de fin de la période des vacances.

- Si y'a des acteurs, des chanteurs, des acteurs parmi vous, c'est votre jour de chance !!! Les auditions vont commencer pour le grand show annuel…

Pendant ce temps, Gill s'était approché de la table des Maxwell :

- Alors, vous allez préparer un numéro ?

- Certainement pas ! On part demain. Ça évitera les embouteillages.

La voix du docteur était froide et cassante, elle fit sursauter les trois autres membres de la famille.

- Mais Jacques, on a payé jusqu'à dimanche !

- Papa ! On va pas s'en aller ??? renchérit Réléna.

- J'ai dit : on part demain !!!

Duo leva la tête et jeta un regard noir et méchant à son père.

- Mais je veux participer au spectacle !

Réléna continuait sur sa lancée, avec une voix suppliante particulièrement désagréable. Gill vint à son aide sur un ton enjoué.

- Mais ce sera génial ! Ça va swinguer du tonnerre ! Vous allez pas rater ça ? Duo, tu fais partie du spectacle.

Et il tourna les talons sans laisser le temps à Duo de décliner l'offre, pourtant ma foi, très tentante … ou pas.

- Jacques, tu peux nous dire ce qui t'arrive ?

Réléna lui lança un regard tremblotant empli de larme. (Mode chibi power ou chat potté, quoi …).

- ……… Oui, c'est bête, c'était juste une idée. Si vous insistez, on va rester.

Réléna poussa un soupir soulagé. Son père continua, essayant de faire bonne figure.

- Alors, Réléna, qu'est ce que tu vas nous chanter ce soir là, hein ?

- Heu "I feel pretty", …, ou… "elle voulait voir sa Normandie"…

M. Maxwell, n'écoutait déjà plus et se leva de table avec un "hum" lancé au hasard. Réléna ne tenant pas à perdre l'intérêt si rare de son père sur ses activités, le suivit pour continuer à le harceler.

- Ou "I feel pretty"… Qu'est ce que t'en penses papaaaaaaaaaaa?

Un peu plus tard, au quartier des employés, Duo monta les trois marches menant sur la terrasse d'Hilde et frappa légèrement à la porte avant de glisser sa tête à l'intérieur pour s'assurer qu'il était le bienvenu. Hilde l'invita à rentrer d'un léger sourire. Elle était couchée sur son lit, emmitouflée dans une robe de chambre légère. De lourdes tentures rouges accrochées aux murs conféraient une ambiance chaleureuse à la pièce.

- Salut ! dit doucement Duo.

**- **Salut …

- T'as l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux…

- Ton père a été extraordinaire ! répondit la jeune femme d'un ton enthousiaste. C'est vraiment un homme admirable !

- Tu sais, je suis vraiment désolé… Je pensais pas que ça se passerait comme ça …

Duo baissa les yeux confus.

- Tu pouvais pas savoir ! le rassura Hilde d'une toute petite voix.

Le long silence qui suivit cet échange fut interrompu par trois coups rapides frappés à la porte, aussitôt suivis par l'entrée fracassante d'Heero.

- Heero !!! hurla presque Hilde ave un gigantesque sourire.

Celui-ci commença à approcher du lit, mais il stoppa net en s'apercevant de la présence de son … amant ? Il ne savait pas trop s'il devait le considérer comme tel. Il n'avait pas encore trouvé le temps de réfléchir à la nuit qu'ils avaient partagée…

Mais il se reprit vite et s'assit sur le bord du lit afin de prendre des nouvelles de son amie, ce pourquoi il était venu à l'origine

- Alors, comment ça va ?

- Mieux, c'est vrai ! répondit elle en ne perdant rien de son enthousiasme. Le docteur a dit que j'allais m'en sortir et je pourrais même avoir des enfants !

- Oh ! Hilde ! Y'a rien qui pouvait me faire plus plaisir !

Il se pencha en avant pour serrer son amie d'enfance dans ses bras et en profiter pour faire résonner un baiser sonore sur sa joue. Se rappelant soudain de la présence du châtain à quelques pas, il se recula rapidement, affichant un air gêné. Un air d'ailleurs identique à celui que portait Duo depuis l'entrée du Japonais.

Pendant quelques secondes qui parurent une éternité, Hilde se décida à briser l'atmosphère d'embarras quasi découpable au couteau.

- Alors, ça s'est bien passé l'autre soir ?

- … Pas mal... . répondit Heero en regardant par terre.

- Oui, c'était super … . tenta de renchérir Duo. Y'a une seule figure où je … j'me suis planté …

- …

- …

- …

- …

Pendant le silence de plomb qui suivit (encore), la jeune danseuse regarda alternativement ses deux invités, essayant de décrypter ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer entre eux, tentant de se persuader que c'était pas ce qu'elle imaginait, sinon, ça allait plus du tout aller…

Ne pouvant plus supporter la situation, Duo préféra se retirer _(fuir, soyons honnêtes…)._

- Et ben … je suppose que … qu'il est temps pour moi de m'en aller … à bientôt… . acheva t'il avec un regard très appuyé sur le Japonais qui, comme de par hasard, regardait ailleurs à ce moment là.

- Ouais, à bientôt. lâcha t'il sur un ton indifférent.

Puis, une fois le châtain sortit, il tenta de sauver ce qu'il restait d'apparences en lançant sur un ton léger :

- Alors, y'a eu plus de peur que de mal ?!

Malheureusement, Hilde était une femme ! C'est-à-dire un être intelligent, capable de détecter et d'interpréter (et le plus souvent correctement) tous les comportements un tant soit peu suspects. Bref, c'était quelqu'un à qui on ne la faisait pas… Et elle le fit savoir très vite à son compagnon, en remplaçant son joli sourire par un regard menaçant.

- Heero, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Si tu penses à ta réputation, t'en fais pas …

- Tu m'as toujours dis qu'il fallait pas tomber amoureux des clients ! coupa t'elle agacée.

Heero baissa les yeux pour la 196ième fois depuis qu'il était rentré dans ce bungalow, hésita avant de répondre et tenta pour la dernière fois de reprendre de la contenance devant le regard inquisiteur de son amie.

- … Écoute, je sais ce que je fais Hilde.

- Non ! C'est toi qui vas m'écouter !!!

Hilde se redressa sur un coude et le brun se rapetissa.

- Tu vas arrêter ça MAIN…TE…NANT. Compris ?

Le ton menaçant était sans réplique. Heero capitula et décida d'obéir à la voix de la sagesse qui lui disait d'une part de ne pas risquer son boulot en allant contre le règlement et surtout, de ne pas risquer sa vie en contrariant Hilde.

Il acquiesça donc et sortit.

Il croisa Duo qui était assis sur les marches du bungalow, l'attendant visiblement. Ce dernier se leva et chercha un soutien en la matière du mur, l'interrogea du regard sur ce qui allait advenir de leur liaison.

Heero se dit qu'il ne pouvait pas partir sans répondre quelque chose au jeune homme. Il se devait de lui faire comprendre sa décision de mettre fin à leur embryon de relation amoureuse.

- … Écoute… va falloir que j'y aille. J'ai une leçon de danse dans 3 minutes et ils vont me tuer si je suis pas là…

Duo n'était peut-être pas une femme, mais il savait quand même très bien déchiffrer les regards (_oui, même ceux du Japonais ! Il avait quant même fait yeux 3__ième__ langue !!!)_ Et à ce moment là, ceux de son amour disaient quelque chose comme " écoute, tu es un gentil garçon, tous les deux c'était super, mais là, ça va pas être possible de continuer. Je suis désolé … ".

Duo, effondré, réussi quand même à bafouiller :

- Ah ! Oui … bien sur... ! J'comprends, tu peux y aller …

Il tenta de capter une dernière fois le regard d'Heero, cherchant … espérant … une parcelle de regret, une poussière de tristesse… enfin quoique ce soit qui lui révèle qu'il n'a pas été qu'un jouet d'un soir, qu'il avait été ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu aimé. Parce qu'il acceptait de se battre de toute ses forces, de tout endurer pour sauver leur relation, mais encore fallait-il qu'il ait la confirmation de la part de son partenaire que c'était bien une relation et non pas une erreur ou une simple pulsion animale.

C'est exactement pour ne pas laisser passer de telles informations qu'Heero n'osa pas croiser le regard du natté, préférant lâcher un vague "À bientôt" avant de se détourner et de partir en direction de la salle où il devait donner son cours. Il craqua néanmoins et tourna la tête vers Duo pour plonger dans ses yeux hypnotisant une toute dernière fois, l'espace d'une petite fraction de seconde. Mais cet infime instant suffit au châtain pour découvrir l'étincelle de chagrin qu'il espérait tant y trouver. L'étincelle qui embrasa sa détermination et réduit à néant la moindre trace d'orgueil qui l'aurait empêché de tout faire pour retenir l'homme de sa vie qui continuait à s'éloigner de lui.

- HEERO !!!!!!!!!! l'appela t'il. (1)

Sa voix trahissait l'énorme désespoir qu'il ressentait à se voir abandonner par le beau japonais.

Le Japonais se retourna et se laissa happer par les deux améthystes du natté, débutant ainsi un dialogue muet.

Dans son regard, ce dernier laissa transparaître tout son amour pour le danseur, toute la douleur qui étranglait son coeur à l'idée de ne plus jamais être près de lui, de ne plus jamais sentir son odeur, ses bras puissants autour de son corps… Non, il ne pouvait plus concevoir sa vie sans la présence d'Heero à ses côtés. Il était jeune certes, il avait parfaitement conscience qu'il ne connaissait pas grand-chose de la vie, mais de son amour, il en était absolument sûr.

Le brun ne pouvait plus détacher ses yeux de ceux de son compagnon. Il sentait toutes ses barrières s'effondrer les unes après les autres, entraînant avec elles les derniers vestiges d'inhibition et de résolution qui pouvaient subsister, portant au grand jour ce sentiment destructeur qu'il avait essayé par tout les moyens d'ignorer, espérant à tord qu'il disparaîtrait. Il pouvait désormais mettre un nom à cette émotion jusqu'alors inconnue : Amour.

Et oui, contre toute attente de sa part, il aimait Duo. Passionnément même. Il en était complètement dingue. Dingue au point de dire merde au règlement stupide qui lui interdisait de vivre pleinement le bonheur que lui procurait la présence envoûtante du châtain et dont il avait eu un fantastique aperçut la nuit précédente. Dingue au point de se foutre complètement du risque de perdre son précieux emploi, de perdre sa meilleure amie, et tous ses amis même ! Quelle importance, après tout, comparé au plaisir pur qui l'embrasait quand le natté posait son magnifique regard sur lui en lui souriant de son plus beau sourire, celui qui n'était destiné à personne d'autre que lui.

Il sourit à Duo, lui exprimant tout les sentiments qu'il pouvait ressentir pour lui, et ce dernier lui en rendit bientôt un autre, heureux et soulagé, presque intimidé.

Le visage illuminé de son compagnon acheva de persuader Heero qu'il avait fait le bon choix, parce qu'après tout, tous ses patrons c'est que des cons, et le premier qu'est pas content, il ira lui péter sa gueule ! Non mais !

* * *

Bon, la dernière phrase, j'étais pas obligée de la mettre, mais là, il était minuit moins dix, vendredi soir, et j'étais très fatiguée …

(1) pas de courage de mettre une petite note, tu t'en chargeras kyra … Je l'ai tourné comme j'ai pu pour pas faire trop passer Duo pour un abruti…** En fait, là, c'est pas une note qu'il faudrait mettre mais carrément un extrait audio ! Nan, parce que ça vaut l'détour ! Mon dieu ! Quand on vous disait qu'il y en avait des phrases cultes dans ce film, bah on vous mentait pas… Là, le "Johnny !", c'est aussi une phrase culte ! Mais avec l'intonation, sinon, bah, ça vaut plus rien !**

**Qu'est-ce que c'est qu'ce bordel ? Et elle est où la suite ? Non mais tu vas bosser oui ! Flemmarde ! Zioup ! Au boulot ! Tu vas voir, c'est pas parce que t'es ma future belle-sœur que je vais pas te botter les fesses ! Je suis ta bêta avant tout ! Niarck, niarck !!!**

* * *

**Donc maintenant et en excusivité : LA SUITE !!!**

[Maintenant, un jeu pour les jours de pluie, on va chercher des escargots !!! Celui qui en a le plus gagne une cafetière électrique ! _Génial…_

Toute la famille Maxwell était réunie dans le salon, chaque membre s'occupant différemment tentant comme il pouvait d'échapper à la morosité qu'un jour de pluie comme celui-ci conférait… Duo et son père faisaient un puzzle à deux, Mme Maxwell lisait un livre et Réléna observait ses cheveux d'un air dépité dans un miroir.

- Oh là là ! J'en ai marre ! Je suis tellement dégouttée par cette pluie ! J'aurais pas mis cette robe si j'avais su… J'aime pas aller aux escargots …!

Elle arrangea le "petit" nœud sur le devant de sa "jolie" robe rose.

- T'as qu'à aller chasser les grenouilles, c'est plus sportif ! se moqua sa mère.

Mais Réléna préféra continuer sur sa lancée de plaintes égocentriques.

- Où est mon rouge à lèvre irisé ? Je l'avais laissé dans ce tiroir ! C'est le troisième que je perds !

Ne pouvant plus supporter la conversation de sa sœur aussi stupide qu'elle-même, Duo se leva brusquement et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, saisissant une veste au passage. Il savait qu'Heero ne donnait pas de leçon aujourd'hui, _(il y avait chasse à l'escargot, c'est vous dire !) _et il n'avait qu'une envie depuis le début de la journée, c'était de trouver l'occasion de s'éclipser discrètement pour aller le rejoindre. Mais là, tant pis pour la discrétion, c'est ça ou se taper la tête contre la table…

- Duo, ou vas-tu sous cette pluie ?

- Heu … j'vais manger une crêpe ! Ils en servent près du bar !

- Fais attention à ta ligne ! Tu vas gonfler !!!

_(Hum… Réléna… toujours une parole agréable !)_

Et Duo fut enfin libéré de la torture de la futilité de sa sœur. Il se dirigea d'un pas heureux et léger vers le bungalow où Heero devait l'attendre avec impatience… _Heu … où Heero devait l'attendre tout court … Où Heero se trouvait ! Oui, voilà ! Ça au moins c'était certain…_

Duo avait assez étrangement trouvé le Japonais du premier coup, étant donné que celui-ci l'attendait effectivement dans son bungalow avec même une certaine impatience.

Et pour le moment, il se trouvait justement dans ses bras, dans son lit, avec un simple drap de lin pour protéger leur pudeur d'improbables regards indiscrets. (1) La tête du natté reposait sur l'épaule musclée de son compagnon, pendant que celui-ci lui caressait le dos avec tendresse.

Ayant mûrement réfléchi au fait de poser ou non la question qui le turlupinait depuis déjà … pfiou … longtemps, Duo se lança finalement. Il prit une grande inspiration, se redressa un peu, planta son regard dans celui interloqué du danseur et demanda :

- Est-ce que tu as eu beaucoup de femmes ? (2)

- …Quoi ???

- … Ben oui ! Est-ce que tu as eu beaucoup de femmes ?! répéta le natté.

- Pose pas de question idiote.

- Oh ! Écoute ! J'ai envie de savoir.

- Non !!!

Heero poussa le natté sur le côté et se leva brusquement (3). Il saisit son pantalon qui traînait par terre vivement et commença à l'enfiler…

- Écoute, c'est dur de résister pour un mec comme moi ! Chui né dans le ruisseau et d'un seul coup, toutes ces femmes qui s'offrent… Elles veulent se coller contre moi (4), leur peau est si parfumée… Ça serait un crime de pas leur faire plaisir. C'est toujours les plus riches qui sont comme ça, tu sais ? J'pensais qu'elles avaient la classe … Tu parles ! Elles m'filent les clés de leur chambre pour que j'viennent les _caramboler_ !!!! (5)

Cette fois, c'est sa chemise que Heero enfila. Il était donc trèèèèèèèès énervé… Il n'avait jamais de sa vie, sorti une tirade aussi longue… et en plus, c'était pas fini ! Mais bon, quand ça a besoin de sortir …

- Alors moi, forcément, j'me prenais pour un super man, et je croyais que j'comptais pour elles. En fait, elles se foutaient complètement de moi…

- Oui, je comprends, elles t'utilisaient ces femmes. En fait, c'est toi la victime !

Heero ne saisit pas tout à fait le ton plutôt ironique de cette phrase :

- Non ! Non, je suis pas une victime.

Il s'approcha du sommier et s'assit en face de Duo.

- Mais t'as raison, c'est elles qui m'utilisaient… Oui, je suis trop sensible !

Là, Duo ne savait plus quoi répondre tellement il était abasourdi par cette déclaration. Heero était sérieux ? S'avouant ouvertement sensible ? Ou alors essayait-il de faire de l'humour …? _Parce que sinon, je vois pas…_ Quoi qu'il en soit, il le trouva tout simplement adorable, et se redressa pour l'embrasser doucement. Le baiser devint vite plus passionné. Heero l'entoura de ses bras et le repoussa délicatement sur le matelas pour approfondir cet échange qui ne demandait que ça, avouons le…

Quand Réléna réfléchit, ça prend beaucoup de temps. Forcément, elle a pas l'habitude… (NDLR : Mais pourquoi d'un coup j'ai une dent contre les poufiasses moi ? Tu crois que c'est en rapport avec le fait que je viens de voir Clara Sheller ??? Salooooooooooope !!!!!!!!!!!!!! Elle a piqué son grand amour à son meilleur ami homo, cette pétasse !)

Il est 3 heures du matin et elle y est depuis cinq heures de l'après-midi, mais 'ayé, elle a enfin pris une décision. Alléluia !!! Fière de son exploit intersidéral, elle alla réveiller son frère pour le mettre au courant.

- J'ai décidé d'aller jusqu'au bout avec Wufei.

Il fallu quand même quelques minutes à Duo pour se réveiller, (il est quand même 3 heure du mat', quoi !) et analyser l'énormité que sa sœur venant de lui sortir. Il essaya donc, malgré sa fatigue, de la raisonner un peu.

- Oh, Réléna ! Réléna, est-ce que tu es sure que tu l'aimes ?

- Tu crois qu'on doit être complètement amoureux pour coucher avec un garçon ? répondit elle sur un ton acerbe.

- Réléna, c'est très important ! Tu dois l'aimer profondément avant de t'abandonner dans ses bras, de … [s'imagine tout plein de truc toutes en rapport avec un beau brun aux yeux cobalt…, enfin, c'est tellement plus fort !

- Oh laisse tomber. Tu t'fous pas mal de moi ! J'pourrais m'envoyer un bataillon d'soldats. Tu t'en fiches, du moment que ce ne sont pas des engagés volontaires !… Ce qui t'embête le plus, c'est que tu n'es plus le préféré de Papa. Maintenant avec moi aussi il peut causer. Et tu as horreur de ça !

Après avoir largué son venin, Réléna s'en retourna satisfaite dormir dans sa chambre, abandonnant un Duo tout pantois.

Dehors, en cette magnifique journée ensoleillée, c'était la folie, l'ambiance du tonnerre comme le dirait si bien Gill. Pendant que les jeunes hommes faisaient une partie de volley endiablée, les autres (c'est-à-dire les femmes et les vieux), habillés en robe à fleur ou en maillot de bain, s'essayaient à une chorégraphie animalière hyper technique.

Et hop, c'est parti pour un déplacement latéral en pingouin (c'est malheureusement indescriptible, je vous le laisse imaginer). Puis demi tour avec une longueur en lapin avec petits sauts et petits bras repliés mimant les dents de ce noble animal. Et là, surprise, c'est encore le lapin pour la longueur suivante ! Mais quel suspense ! Qu'est ce qu'on s'marre !!! (6)

Heureusement, et on le comprend, Heero et Duo ne se sont pas laissés tenter par cette ambiance de feu sur le gazon et ont préféré danser tous les deux un torride… :

- 1, 2, 3, Tcha Tcha Tcha !!! Hé ! Pas touche !

L'attention d'Heero n'était étrangement pas à la danse et ses mains avaient plutôt tendance à descendre vers le postérieur de son partenaire, qui lui, très professionnel, entendait bien rappeler à l'ordre ce manque dramatique d'application.

- Quand on danse, on ne pense pas à autre chose ! Regarde, on dirait du spaghetti ton bras.

Heero essaya de saisir son tortionnaire dans ses bras, mais celui-ci l'esquiva habilement.

- Tu es en train d'envahir mon espace !

Encore une fois, le Japonais essaya de raffermir sa prise autour de Duo qui ne se laissa pas faire et se recula hors de portée.

- Le triangle des Bermudes ! Je suis désolé M. l'Envahisseur. Ceci est mon espace [Il écarta les bras et ceci est VOTRE espace ! C'est l'heure du Tcha Tcha !

Heero consentit à se mettre en position. Mais sa bonne résolution ne dura pas puisque au bout de 3 petits pas à peine, ses bras redevinrent du spaghetti, phagocytant complètement ce pauvre Duo (_mais pourquoi pauvre alors ???_). Puis, dans le même mouvement, il se baissa de façon à faire des petits bisous le long du torse du châtain qui n'en avait pas assez de tourmenter son amant. Il lui emprisonna la tête dans ses mains pour la relever et lui rappeler une autre règle qui lui avait été enseignée :

- Regarde pas en bas ! Regarde moi dans les yeux !

Et pour lui montrer comment il fallait faire, il s'éloigna de quelques mettre en gardant la pose. Quand à Heero qui n'en pouvait plus, il s'effondra par terre.

Il commença à appeler Duo en playback sur la chanson sur laquelle ils dansaient : _Love is Strange _de Mickey et Sylvia, et Duo lui répondit de la même manière :

"Sylvia ?"

"Yes Mickey?" [Duo fit le tour de la pièce, s'approchant d'un paravent  
"How do you call your loverboy?"  
"Come 'ere loverboy!!" [Duo passa de l'autre côté du paravent  
"And if he doesn't answer ?" Heero se redressa sur les genoux.  
"Ohh loverboy!"  
"And if he STILL doesn't answer?"  
"I simply say, Baby,

[Duo s'approcha en rampant félinement et lentement vers Heero qui l'attendait au sol avec impatience, le dévorant des yeux

Oohh Baby, My sweet Baby, You're the one"

Heero put enfin enlacer avec satisfaction son amour quand ce dernier fût suffisamment proche. Il déposa un petit bisou sur son ventre et le garda dans ses bras pendant qu'il se remettait debout.

"Baby,  
Oohh Baby  
My sweet Baby  
You're the one"

Leurs deux bouches étaient à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre et une force attractive tendait à réduire cette distance… Plus que 4 centimètres, plus que 2,5… 2…1,5…

- Heeeeeeerooooooooooooo ???????!!!!!!!!

* * *

(1) C'que j'aimerais être une araignée discrètement accrochée au plafond des fois …

(2) Bon, là, même si j'aurais beaucoup plus aimer remplacer ça par "hommes" (ça collait plus…), ça allait plus du tout marcher avec la suite … J'ai donc été contrainte de rien toucher au texte…

(3) On voit ses fesses !!!!!!!!!!!! (dans le film du moins…) C'est mon passage préféré … Non, pas perverse ni obsédée d'abord !** Qui n'a jamais fait pause à ce moment-là ? Hein ? On l'a toutes fait ! Moi, j'en ai usé ma casette… Vive les DVD !**

(4) Et alors ??? j'vois pas où est le mal de vouloir ce genre de chose d'abord !!! **Moi aussi, j'veux m'coller à lui ! Miam !**

(5) Allez, Kyra, cette note je la laisse spécialement pour toi…

**Attention ! Ceci est une note complètement personnelle donc inutile... Et par dessus le marché, ultra longue.**

**Mission : faire regarder Dirty Dancing à un mec. Mission acceptée…**

**J'étais dans ma période DD (oui, encore plus que d'habitude !), et nouveauté : j'avais réussi à faire tenir le film entier sur une cassette audio. Autant dire que je le connais par cœur de chez par cœur… Donc, mon lecteur cassette sur les oreilles (vous savez, ce sont les vieux trucs rectangulaires, épais, où on mettait dedans un autre truc rectangulaire, plus petit, qui contenait de la ficelle noire et plate et qui permettaient d'écouter de la musique, c'est l'ancêtre du CD et du MP3 !), j'étais en train de squatter comme toujours un radiateur en attendant que CM, ma meilleure amie du lycée, arrive. À cette époque, elle était dingue de CJ. On en était à "caramboler" quand CJ nous interrompt dans notre écoute si palpitante de suspense... (comme si on le connaissait pas par cœur déjà…) : **_**"Hé, vous écoutez quoi ?"**_** ("Remets-toi, CM ! Ok, il te parle mais bon, va pas me claquer entre les doigts pour ça !") "Euh, tu connais pas…" (Il faut arrêter de croire que ce genre de réplique fait stopper une conversation, c'est pas vrai !) **_**"Bah, comment tu l'sais ?"**_** "… Ok… C'est Dirty Dancing…" **_**"La BO du film ?"**_** (Merde, il connaît… CM est en train de me faire un arrêt cardiaque…) "Non, le film." **_**"Le film ?"**_** "Ouais, j'ai acheté une cassette assez grande pour qu'il tienne dessus !" (Toute fière de moi pour cet exploit !) **_**"Mais comment t'as réussi à faire ça ? Enfin, le mettre sur cassette ?"**_** "Alors, j'ai raccordé ma chaîne Hi-Fi au système son de ma télé eeennnsuite j'ai basculé ma chaîne en mode Auxiliaire pour que le son passe par les baffles et j'ai lancé l'enregistrement sur cassette ! C'est comme quand tu enregistres la radio sauf que là, c'est ce qui passe sur ta télé !) (C'est presque trop facile ! ) **_**"Pas con !"**_** (Merci !) "Dis-moi, toi, t'es plutôt du genre à être un caramboleur, une victime ou à être utilisé ?" **_**"Hein, quoi ?"**_** (Là, CM a frisé l'apoplexie, elle aurait pas été en état de choc, elle m'aurait peut-être tuée…) "Moi, je te vois bien en caramboleur…" **_**"Mais de quoi tu parles ?"**_** (CM a réalisé qu'il n'avait pas vu le film et a donc décidé de le torturer avec moi…). On a donc pas arrêté jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, il vienne nous voir en cellule du CDI : **_**"Au fait ! J'ai compris pour "caramboleur" !"**_** (Choc !) **_**"J'ai regardé Dirty Dancing ce week-end, ma sœur avait la cassette…"**_** (Oups…)**

**Et finalement, il est sorti avec CM la même année ! Il ne faut pas sous-estimer le pouvoir de DD !**

**Mission accomplie ! **Mais quand on voit comment ça c'est fini entre eux, il aurait mieux fait de s'abstenir de chercher à comprendre… m'enfin, ce que j'en dis, moi…

(6) Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Qu'est ce que je m'suis amusé ! Il faudra pas attendre la prochaine réunion de famille pour se voir !!! … Mais Yzma, c'est ton anniversaire ! **Purée, j'ai pensé la même chose… Tu crois qu'on est conditionnées ?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer :** Toujours pas à moi

**Remarque préliminaire** : Oui, je sais, un jour, je ferai des updates régulières... Mais bon, avec mon retour au domicile familial pour trouver du boulot, je perds toute notion du temps ! Et pis c'est pas avec le pauvre petit nombre de reviews que reçois que je me sens soutenue !!!! Oui, je rale, et alors ! Je rale si je veux, non mais !!! OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN !!! J'ai pas de boulot, j'ai pas de copain, mes amis sont loin, ceux qui sont pas loin ils oublient de m'inviter à leur soirées (sous l'excuse bidon que c'est des soirées poker/jeu vidéo et que j'aime ni le poker ni les jeux vidéo)... JE SUIS MALHEUREUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSE !!!!!!!! snif... snif... Oui, bon, ça va !!! Le voici votre chapitre pourri !

**Chapitre 10** (je crois... parce que ça correspond plus à mon chapitrage sur Word...)

Hum... hum... Nous en étions à :

_Heero put enfin enlacer avec satisfaction son amour quand ce dernier fût suffisamment proche. Il déposa un petit bisou sur son ventre et le garda dans ses bras pendant qu'il se remettait debout. Leurs deux bouches étaient à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre et une force attractive tendait à réduire cette distance… Plus que 4 centimètres, plus que 2,5… 2…1,5..._

_- Heeeeeeerooooooooooooo ???????!!!!!!!! _

Coup de speed énorme.

En l'espace d'une demi seconde, Duo s'était déscotché de son mamour et jeté devant le miroir, faisant semblant de s'entraîner à danser seul, pendant qu'Heero s'était téléporté de l'autre côté de la salle pour faire semblant de s'occuper de la musique.

La demi-seconde suivante, la tête de Gill apparut en haut de l'escalier menant à la salle de cours. Il fut étonné de la présence de Duo :

- Hey ! Duo ! Tu prends des leçons de danse ?

Celui-ci lui répondit par un hochement de tête poli. Gill, incapable de subodorer un seul instant qu'il put gêner, continua :

- Je peux t'apprendre moi !

Il entama trois petits pas minables de mambos, mais vite fut interrompu par l'avis mécontent d'Heero à la question d'un éventuel changement de professeur. En fait, il n'avait rien dit, mais on devinait qu'il s'y opposait au regard noir qu'il lança à son patron et au VZZZZZIIIIIIOUUUU qu'émit le tourne disque quand le Japonais l'arrêta violement… Ce bruit agressif tira Gill de son énième tentative de drague sur la personne de Duo et lui remis en tête la raison de sa présence.

- Ah, Heero ! se reprit Gill. C'est moi qui suis responsable du dernier show de l'année. Il faut que je te parle à propos de la dernière danse.

Visiblement trèèèèès intéressé par cette information qui aurait dû passer en flash spécial sur toutes les chaînes télévisées, Heero s'occupait de ranger ses disques.

- J'voudrais innover un maximum. J'aime bien être en avance sur mon époque …!

Là, pour le coup, Heero leva la tête intrigué et saisit la chance de montrer ses talents.

- Ouais ?! Oh, bé alors c'est super, j'ai plein d'idées. Justement, on a bossé un max sur ces danses qui sont mélangées de rythmes afro-cubains et de danses modernes. Ça fait …

Il commença une petite démonstration malheureusement très vite interrompue par le petit rire moqueur du crétin … heu … de Gill.

- Woh ! Woh ! Woh ! Doucement !!! Tu dérailles un peu là !!! Tu te souviens, y'a une danse qui s'appelle … le mambo ? Et bien, ça va vous en boucher un coin, mais la dernière danse de l'année …………. [roulement de tambour… petit regard en coin… sera le PATCHANGAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!! **Petite note : Mais quel est le rapport entre le mambo et le patchanga ? Encore un mystère de DD… D'un autre côté, c'est Gill, faut pas trop lui en demander ! **(Réponse de l'auteur : …rien à rajouter…)

- ………Génial.

Heero le regarda comme s'il allait le pulvériser contre le mur du fond. Gill fut un peu vexé que son super effet top-méga-détonnant soit tombé à l'eau et il décida de se venger :

- Devant ce débordement d'enthousiasme, je me verrais dans l'obligation de commander à chercher pour l'année prochaine un nouveau responsable des danses qui soit plus coopératif…

- Non ! J'ai besoin de travail… Très bien, s'inclina Heero, ce sera pas le mambo, ce sera le patchanga… Excellente idée…

Gill le regarda de haut avec un petit sourire mesquin et victorieux. Puis, il s'approcha de Duo et lui dit avec un ton entendu de petit bourgeois :

- Quelques fois, on a des problèmes avec le personnel… Mais dans le fond c'est un bon garçon.

Puis il rajouta avant de sortir :

- Et que sa leçon dure une heure et demie, tu as payé pour ça…

Un grand silence suivit sa sortie et le claquement violent du capot en bois qui ne demandait rien sauf de protéger le tourne-disque suivit le silence, faisant sursauter le châtain.

Un peu plus tard, Heero marchait d'un pas enragé dans une allée surplombant quelques bungalows. Duo le suivait avec difficulté tout en essayant pourtant de l'aider à se calmer les nerfs, ce qui ne marchait pas bien, vu l'état de rage de son compagnon…

- Mais quel imbécile ! Complètement incapable de trouver une idée originale !!! Il voulait créer la surprise, mais j'en ai des tonnes moi des idées !

- Alors pourquoi tu l'as laissé te parler sur ce ton ?

- Quoi ? Tu veux que je me batte avec le patron ?

- Communique au moins tes idées ! Il est pas différent des autres ! Je suis sur qu'il aurait apprécié.

- Tu te fais beaucoup trop d'illusion Duo, tous les riches, c'est des salopards. Ils voudront jamais m'écouter.

- Alors bats-toi plus fort ! Y'a aucune raison que tu te laisse faire !

- Mais j'ai besoin de ce boulot, j'ai besoin d'être là l'été prochain… Mon père m'a téléphoné ce matin. Il m'a dit… « J'ai une bonne nouvelle, je t'ai trouvé un travail sérieux. »

Il s'arrêta un moment, et baissa les yeux. Duo l'encouragea à continuer d'une voix douce.

- C'est quoi ce "travail sérieux" ?

Le brun leva la tête et lança un regard mauvais à Duo.

- C'est repeindre les maisons et faire le boulot de plomberie dans les cuisines, les chiottes et les salles de bain.

Duo compatissant lui posa la main sur l'épaule, mais celui-ci se dégagea plutôt boudeur.

Un bruit de porte qui s'ouvre en contrebas interrompit la plus que probable scène de réconciliation qui aurait indubitablement suivi. En effet, le châtain commença à paniquer en entendant la voix de son père.

Il s'accroupit dans l'allée de façon à être invisible, entraînant Heero avec lui. Ils virent tous les deux le Dr. Maxwell sortir du bungalow avec Réléna et Wufeï :

- Excellente idée Réléna !

- J'ai beaucoup étudié la théorie des dominos, Papa. Si le communisme envahit le Viêt-Nam, il ira jusqu'en Chine !

Et ils s'éloignèrent, pendant que le Dr Maxwell passait un bras autour des épaules des deux jeunes. Heero avait un air triste et déçu inscrit sur le visage. Quand ils furent loin, Duo se releva et dit d'un air désolé.

- Je crois pas qu'ils aient pu nous voir…

Heero se releva à son tour, avec un regard méprisant.

- Tu veux que j'me batte ? En attendant, je te vois pas te battre toi ! Je te vois pas courir vers ton père pour lui annoncer que je suis ton mec. C'est ça que tu devrais faire !

- J'te promets que je vais le faire, mais essaie de comprendre… Avec lui, c'est compliqué…

- Je te croirais plus Duo… Je vais te dire, t'as jamais eu l'intention de lui annoncer que tu m'aimes. Jamais !

Il fit demi tour et laissa le natté en plan, les larmes aux yeux.

* * *

**Je veux la suite moi ! Tu peux pas me les laisser fâchés comme ça ! T'es cruelle ! Allez, FIGHT ma Tampopo ! Maintenant que c'est les vacances et que t'es pas encore en stage, va falloir fiquer ma p'tite ! Tout comme moi, y a pas d'raison !**

Bon, d'accord, je continue, mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi…

* * *

[Salut !!! C'est cousin Brussy qui vous parle ! Les vacances sont finies, va falloir retourner à vos bouquins… ouh ! Ça craint un max !!!

_Mais arrêtez cette radio débile !!! On a pas idée de la diffuser sur tous les hauts parleurs du coin ! On est vraiment tranquille nulle part pour se réconcilier avec son homme !_

Duo était complètement affolé, il avait cherché Heero dans toute la pension, son appartement, la salle de danse où il donnait ses cours, l'arrière cuisine ou il avait trouvé Hilde un soir _(voir plus haut … beaucoup plus haut en fait)_… Hilde … Bien sûr !!! Où va-t-on quand on vient de subir une peine de cœur ? Chez son meilleur ami !!!

Bon, ici, c'était plutôt UNE meilleure amie… D'enfance qui plus est … Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ? … Les cuisines … Parfois, il se demandait vraiment ce qui lui passait par la tête… Oui, parce que non seulement Duo parlait beaucoup, mais il pensait tout autant. Un imbroglio d'idées et de pensées sans aucun rapport les unes avec les autres, mais c'était Duo alors on lui en voulait pas…

C'est dingue ce que le temps passe vite en s'égarant dans ses réflexions … Il était déjà arrivé sur le palier de la porte de la danseuse. Il frappa 3 petits coups nerveux.

Bientôt, la porte s'entrouvrit sur la tête de la brune, le regard interrogateur. La chanson des Blow Monkeys _You don't own me_ qui passait sur le poste allumé envahit vite la tête du visiteur.

- Salut ! dit le natté encore essoufflé par son marathon à travers la pension. Tu as vu Heero ?

Pour toute réponse, Hilde ouvrit en grand sa porte, et par dessous son bras tendu, Duo put distinguer la silhouette de son amant tristement assis sur le lit de son amie.

Celui-ci leva la tête vers Duo et se leva brusquement pour se diriger les bras croisés vers la balustrade devant la porte d'entrée, tournant ainsi le dos au châtain.

Après quelques secondes de silence pesant, Duo se décida à agir plutôt qu'à parler. _Une vraie démonstration vaut mieux qu'un long discours comme on dit dans la famille…Je me lance ! _(NDLR : hein ? j'me lance ! Australie ! Ah non pas encore !!! … oui, bon, d'accord, il me semble bien l'avoir déjà sorti celle-là… Mais c'est pas de ma faute si j'ai été traumatisée pas les aventures de Luce et Henri moi !!! )

Ainsi donc Duo fit un pas en avant et se colla au dos musclé du danseur, l'entourant de ses bras (pas trop musclés eux…). Voyant que celui-ci ne réagissait pas assez vite, il déposa ensuite toute une série de légers bisous sur sa nuque découverte.

Bon, c'était en bonne voie. Heero commençait à se détendre, imperceptiblement pour le commun des mortels, mais pas pour Duo qui en profita pour lui asséner le coup de grâce de la demande de pardon :

- Je suis désolé… lui chuchota t-il au creux de l'oreille.

_C'est gagné ! Il décroise ses bras et entame un mouvement de retournement qui signifie qu'il va me prendre dans ses bras ! Youpi !!! YoupiYoupiYoupi !!!! Trop fort moi !_

Mais …

- Hé ! J'aurais p'tèt dû m'faire le frangin ! Alors, Duo, tu fréquentes la racaille ?

Cette interruption par devinez qui… Wufeï qui passait par là comme de par hasard bien sur ! stoppa net Heero dans son mouvement.

Là, ça en était trop.

Que ce petit serpent à queue de cheval lui crache son venin dessus passe encore. Heero savait bien se défendre seul. Mais qu'il touche à un cheveu de la natte de son amour en ayant la stupidité d'émettre la possibilité répugnante d'une éventuelle relation sexuelle entre eux deux ! Alors là, il dit non, non et non ! Il irait défendre leurs deux honneurs en lui pulvérisant sa sale petite gueule de petit crétin bridé… Non mais !

Il poussa donc Duo en arrière, sauta par-dessus la balustrade en bois et lui pulvérisa sa sale petite gueule de petit crétin bridé, non mais. Il ne s'arrêta qu'au 14ième "Heero ! Non !!!" de Duo.

Là, il balança le corps à demi fracassé du chinois contre la rambarde d'Hilde avant de le jeter violement par terre et de l'achever par un superbe coup de pied dans le ventre.

Puis, comme Wufeï ne pouvait plus le faire tout seul, Heero le remit debout en le tirant par les cheveux, lui envoya encore un dernier plomb dans la gueule, avant de laisser au chinois la possibilité de se défendre pour sauver son petit honneur minable de guerrier d'un ancien clan chinois_ (oui, ok, il est serveur maintenant, mais guerrier d'un ancien clan chinois, ça paye pas les factures … que voulez vous, tout se paye maintenant ! Ah ! Moi, de mon temps …)_

- Cogne moi ! Allez, Cogne moi !!!

Celui-ci lui donna un coup assez mou, mais faut le comprendre… c'est déjà bien qu'il ait réussi à atteindre la tête de son adversaire, dans l'état dans lequel il était…

Vengeance accomplie, Heero lui balança une dernière mandale dans la tronche avant de s'arrêter juste avant de lui exploser la tête au sol… _(Trop aimable…)_

Il se releva dignement avant de cracher sur le chinois sanguinolant la menace cerise-sur-le-gâteau avec regard-aussi-destructeur-que-deux-bombes-lachées-sur-2-certaines-villes-japonaises-par-les-américains-en-45 :

- Fous le camp d'ici ou je t'arrache les tripes ! Tu m'dégoutes !!!

Yuy : 59 385 624 ; Chang : -12

Le brun revint victorieux auprès de son amant resté sur le pallier, les deux mains jointes sur la balustrade, surplombant son preux chevalier d'une quarantaine de centimètres. Il posa ses mains sur celles du châtain et leva la tête pour plonger dans une mer d'amour améthyste.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Duo, les larmes aux yeux, pour serrer la tête d'Heero au creux de son corps.

**Attention !!! Changement de décors et d'ambiance !!!! Bouchez vous les oreilles car…**

Réléna chantait…

Non, elle s'entraînait plutôt.

Le plus fort qu'elle pouvait.

Devant un public complètement inattentif, voire dérangé par le désagrément sonore.

Et ceci pour la énième répétition générale de la grande soirée finale qui devait "swinguer du tonnerre" comme le promettait Gill, mais qui n'en prenait pas du tout le chemin.

Ainsi, accompagnée d'un pianiste et d'une pauvre petite fille à la guitare, Réléna chantait (faux) le morceau qu'elle avait décidé de préparer. (1)

Pendant ce temps, Duo mettait ses talents artistiques à contribution en peignant un palmier pour la décoration d'un des sketchs de cette soirée qui allait vraiment "swinguer du tonnerre" comme s'enthousiasmait Gill.

Duo était vraiment très doué il fallait l'avouer.

Pas pour peindre ce magnifique et digne végétal, mais pour peindre ce magnifique et digne végétal tout en surveillant au loin son Heero qui assurait la coordination de tous les chanteurs, comiques, techniciens éclairagistes, techniciens décors, techniciens costumes…

Bref, tous les acteurs du spectacle…

Et c'était dur, surtout quand des grognasses à moitié nues venaient lui demander des renseignements logistiques.

C'est pour ça que Duo l'aidait de son mieux dans son travail en le yeutant discrètement afin d'être à même de le protéger immédiatement en cas de tentative de viol ou d'enlèvement extraterrestre … _Si ça peut arriver d'abord !!! … il faut se méfier de tout et surtout de tout le monde…_

À l'une des tables de la salle de réception, 5 hommes jouaient au poker, concentrant toute leur attention à faire abstraction du bruit horrible qui sortait de la bouche de Réléna.

Cette poufiasse de Viviane, (_tient, encore là celle-là ???)_ s'approcha d'un des joueurs qui visiblement était son mari puisqu'elle lui déposa un léger baiser sur le haut de son crâne chauve … _beurk !_

Puis levant ses yeux de grosse mante religieuse en manteau d'hermine, elle aperçut Heero plongé dans un tas de papiers contenant tout le planning de la soirée qui, on ne le rappellera jamais assez, allait "swinguer du tonnerre" comme le répétait encore et toujours Gill.

De sa démarche de mangeuse d'hommes, elle se dirigea vers lui, faisant fi du fait qu'il était plus ou moins occupé, pour lui demander du feu. Sa cigarette allumée, elle jeta un petit coup d'œil en direction de son mari pour vérifier qu'il ne la regardait pas, et murmura dans l'oreille d'Heero quelques chose d'horriblement obscène que Duo entendit du début à la fin, parce que comme on le disait plus haut, il surveillait son mamour…

- C'est la dernière nuit qu'on va passer ensemble. Faut que ce soit une apothéose mon chou !

_Vraiment obscène hein ??? Même Heero en rougit de honte ! _

Son insanité lâchée, Viviane se plaça à côté de son mari, continuant à dévorer Heero des yeux.

Pendant ce temps, Heero jeta un petit coup d'oeil inquiet vers Duo de peur que celui-ci ait perçu l'infâme proposition et s'imagine tout un tas de trucs. Mais le natté (rapide la mouche !!!) devança le regard du Japonais en se plongeant à se moment là à corps perdu dans son œuvre artistique de décoration insulaire **(qui, faut bien le dire, déchire… Perso, on me met un pinceau dans la main, un pot de peinture dans l'autre, devant du carton, moi, j'en fais pas un superbe palmier… Mais c'est Duo alors…)**.

Et comme un crétin, Heero fut rassuré que son petit ami n'ait rien entendu du tout. Forcément, c'est un homme, alors il croit que tout ce qu'il voit est forcément vrai.

Il saisit un chapeau de pirate en papier cartonné et l'apporta au mari de la vieille peau … heu… de Viviane :

- Excusez-moi monsieur, c'est pour votre sketch du pirate.

- Merci. Attend !!! J'vais jouer aux cartes tout le week-end, et cette nuit, j'ai une partie très importante. Alors, donne à ma femme quelques leçons de danse !

Duo fut soufflé par la proposition du mari, d'autant plus qu'il mit dans la main du danseur une énorme liasse de billets. _Mais il paye le gigolo de sa femme : j'hallucine !!! _Le regard aguicheur que lançait de surcroît la moche à son homme lui donnait envie de vomir.

Heero regarda quelques secondes tout cet argent équivalent à au moins 4 mois de son salaire et le rendit à son propriétaire.

- Excusez moi M. Pressman, j'vais être pris tout le week-end, et j'aurais pas le temps de m'occuper d'autres choses alors… je préfère vous rendre votre argent.

M. Pressman lui lança un regard sympathique avant se replonger dans sa partie et sa femme lui jeta par contre un regard outrée, avant de tourner les talons et de partir vexée comme un pou. _Bien fait pour sa tronche à la vioc !! Il est pas à acheter mon Heero ! Et puis il est surtout plus célibataire non mais !!!_

Le châtain put se replonger tranquillement dans sa peinture, un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres, rassuré sur les intentions d'Heero à son égard. Et oui, il avait bien conscience que cet argent, le brun en aurait bien eu besoin, alors le fait qu'il l'ai refusé sans hésitation le faisait partir sur un petit nuage…

Quelques secondes plus tard, Réléna faisait son final ridicule à quatre pattes par terre, en position de prosternation. Puis elle s'accroupit auprès de son frère qui rêvassait (on se demande de quoi, ou plutôt de qui…)et lui glissa sur un ton mutin :

- C'est décidé, ce soir je couche avec Wufeï… Il le sait pas encore.

- Oh ! Attend Réléna !!!

Mais celle-ci était déjà partie.

Et voilà après quelques heures de pomponnage et d'essayage de toute sa garde robe pour trouver THE robe qui la mettra particulièrement en valeur, notre Réléna qui se met en route pour retrouver son futur amant qui la fera voyager au-delà du ciel étoilé (2).

Finalement, après avoir opté pour la solution "je tapisse tout le sol de ma chambre avec mes plus jolies robes pour les voir toutes en même temps afin de les comparer quand je me mets debout sur mon lit", elle avait jeté son dévolu sur sa préférée, la belle blanche avec des grosses fleurs roses et plein de jupons pour donner du volume à la jupe…

Elle était splendide ! À tomber ! Si elle était Wufei, elle se sauterait dessus même ! C'est tellement beau la modestie…

Tout en fredonnant _YES ! _de Merry Clayton pour se donner du courage, elle arriva à la porte du bungalow du chinois. Elle aperçut un tissus blanc accroché à la poignée (qui signifie pour les ignorants "ne me dérangez pas, j'ai pas le temps, je suis hyper occupé… avec quelqu'un…" ) mais elle n'en tint pas compte, se contentant de traiter mentalement Wufei de "coquinou qui avait tout prévu et qui l'attendait avec impatience pour l'amener voyager du côté de la voie lactée" (petites étoiles dans les yeux…).

Elle vérifia donc pour la dernière fois son maquillage, et frappa à la porte :

- Wufei ! C'est moi !

N'entendant aucune réponse, elle entrouvrit la porte qui n'était pas verrouillée et découvrit avec stupeur son cher amour qui était censé l'envoyer au 7ième ciel, au lit, tout nu (bon jusque là, rien d'anormal) mais (passez moi l'expression, c'est l'émotion…) en train d'être chevauché par cette vieille mocheté de Viviane Pressman qui était toute nue elle aussi ! Mon dieu ! Ils seraient en train de …. Impossible ! C'était avec elle, la belle Réléna, qu'il aurait dû faire ça ! Mais POURQUOI ??????? Se serait-il foutu de sa gueule en lui racontant des bobards uniquement pour se la taper ???

Encore sous le choc de cet éclair de lucidité, Réléna referma doucement la porte derrière elle et partit comme elle était venue, n'entendant même pas le "Oh merde !!! " du chinois désolé qui voyait partir sa conquête blindée de pognon de l'été…

En un autre lieu, au même moment, les choses ne se passaient pas du tout comme ça…

Abandonnons la vision de cette pauvre Réléna les joues dégoulinantes de rimmel pour nous diriger vers l'appartement d'Heero qui se trouvait lui aussi au lit (allez, encore un !).

Lui non plus n'était pas tout seul en train de flemmarder dans ses draps (Quoi ? décidément, c'est une épidémie ce soir !!!). Duo était lové contre son corps tout chaud (Ah ! C'est Duo ? Bon alors ça va…).

Vu leur sourire béat, leur respiration encore un peu saccadée et leur rythme cardiaque qui avait un peu de peine à redevenir normal, c'est eux qui avaient fait un petit tour du côté de Proxima du Centaure (3).

Tout d'un coup, Heero se mit à parler d'une voix douce et grave qui fit carrément frissonner Duo la tête blottie dans le creux de son épaule.

- Tu veux que je te raconte une drôle d'histoire ? La nuit dernière, j'ai rêvé qu'on marchait tous les deux et d'un seul coup, on rencontrait ton père… et il mettait son bras autour de mes épaules… comme il l'avait fait avec Wufei …

Que voulez vous répondre à ça ??? Hein !? Ben, voilà, c'est ce qu'a répondu Duo :

- …

Il baissa les yeux et se blottit encore plus fort contre le brun pour lui prouver que malgré les circonstances plus ou moins (bon, plutôt plus que moins en ce moment) défavorables à leur couple, il l'aimait de tout son cœur…

Le lendemain matin, Heero raccompagna son amant jusqu'aux trois marches de son perron (à Heero… il vont pas se taper la traversée de l'hôtel main dans la main devant tout le monde tout de même…).

Et après un 196ième baiser d'adieu, un 423ième câlin tout tendre tout doux et une 568ième promesse de se revoir ce soir et qu'on s'aimera toute la vie et allez, parce que je suis généreuse, même après la mort, les deux amoureux se quittèrent à regrets pour que le châtain regagne son lit avant qu'on se soit aperçu de sa disparition.

Mais ! (Oui, parce qu'il y a toujours un "mais", sinon, moi j'arrête là et l'histoire est finie… C'est ce que vous voulez ??? Non ??? Bon alors : MAIS !) Alors qu'ils se croyaient seuls à l'abri des regards indiscrets à cette heure matinale, préservant ainsi précieusement le secret de leur amour interdit, une ombre malveillante les surpris de loin, sortant justement de l'appartement d'un certain chinois chez qui elle avait passée la nuit et qui ronflait actuellement comme un gros mufle.

Les yeux de hyène de cette vile créature quasiment préhistorique s'étrécirent en une fente haineuse, jalouse que cet homme si séduisant qu'elle cherchait tellement à conquérir l'ait repoussée pour ce minet à cheveux longs.

Déjà, dans son cerveau torturé, une horrible vengeance se préparait, dans l'unique but de briser la vie de ces deux jeunes qui lui avaient fait l'affront de lui rappeler que malgré les 5 heures quotidiennes dans la meilleure salle de muscu et les 14 interventions de chirurgie plastique qu'elle avait subi ces 7 dernières années, elle avait quand même 49 ans et la peau du cou et des mains un peu flétrie… Grrrrrrrrr….

* * *

(1) Je n'ai malheureusement pas trouvé ni le titre, ni les paroles de cette magnifique chanson interprétée dans le film à ce moment là… Je pense que les producteurs ont cherché à la faire disparaître coûte que coûte de la surface de la terre… Je me demande pourquoi …? **C'est d'ailleurs la seule chanson qui soit absente de tout CD de BO de DD (et pourtant j'ai la meilleure édition existante à ce jour).**

(2) Il faut excuser son romantisme innocent en matière de sexe, la pauvre n'a jamais connu la joie de la première fois… Que celles qui ont eu un orgasme au premier essai me jettent la première pierre ! (ou alors serait-ce moi qui ne suis pas normale ???????)

(3) Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai toujours aimé le nom de cette étoile… peut-être parce que c'est la plus proche de notre soleil… ou alors qu'une de ses planète s'appelle Beteuljeuse… ou alors parce qu'il y a "centaure" dedans et que j'aime bien la mythologie grecque… Que voulez vous le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore… ou si vous préférez, les voix du seigneur sont impénétrables… (j'en ai plein d'autres si vous aimez pas celles-là…)


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer : **Pas, à moi

**Remarque préliminaire** : C'est l'avant dernier chapitre ! Le suivant sera donc le dernier !!! Youpi !!! Promis, je le posterai avant la fin de l'année 2007 ! Elle est pas belle la vie ??? Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre... Heu... 11, je crois...**

Pendant le dîner, M. Kellerman avait fait l'honneur d'inviter la famille maxwell à sa table. Bien sur, Gill était là, sinon, Duo aurait risqué de passer un bon repas. Le patron de la pension était songeur depuis le début du repas. Il s'adressa soudain à M. Maxwell :

- Vous savez ce que c'est quand y'a un malade qui vient vous voir et qu'a l'air d'aller bien. Vous l'examinez et il est pourri à l'intérieur…

- Que voulez vous dire ? répondit le docteur _(oui, parce que nous non plus on saisit pas trop où il veut en venir…)_

- C'est exactement ce qu'il m'arrive en ce moment. J'ai un membre du personnel qui est un voleur.

Duo continuait à rêvasser, s'ennuyant royalement, la tête appuyée contre le plat de sa main, accoudé à la table, n'écoutant que distraitement la conversation qu'il jugeait inintéressante.

Mais Gill n'était pas de cet avis et renchérit sur les paroles de son grand-père pour tenter (sans résultat) d'attirer sur lui l'attention de natté.

- Le portefeuille de Mahau Pressman a été volé pendant qu'il jouait au poker la nuit dernière. Il était dans sa veste sur le dos de sa chaise. À 00h30, il l'avait encore, et quand il a regardé à peu près vers 1h, le fric avait disparu !!

- Viviane a dit qu'elle avait remarqué un de nos danseurs professionnels, continua M. Kellerman. Un certain… Heero, qui rodait par là…

Duo leva vivement la tête, paniqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre tandis que le vieil homme continuait son histoire

- On est allé le voir pour lui demander ce qu'il faisait cette nuit là, il nous a répondu "J'étais dans ma chambre en train de lire."

- Il a jamais eu de bouquins dans sa chambre, il sait pas lire !! conclut Gill mesquinement.

Il était temps pour Duo de sortir de sa torpeur et de tenter le tout pour le tout afin de sauver son homme d'un renvoi sans indemnité de licenciement. Il s'adressa à Gill sur un ton suppliant qu'il voulait persuasif :

- Écoute, c'est impossible qu'il ait fait ça, je suis sûr que…

- Il y a eut d'autres vols du même genre, notamment au théâtre Sheldreck.

- Mais moi, je sais que c'est pas lui !!!

- Ne t'occupe pas de ça Duo… lui répondit Gill avec un grand sourire supérieur.

- Hé là ! Hé là ! Ne bougez pas ces tables ! cria M. Kellerman avant de se lever pour remettre de l'ordre à sa salle de réception.

Duo en profité pour lui prendre sa place, à côté de son père.

- Papa, c'est pas lui le coupable. Je sais que Heero n'a pas volé ce portefeuille.

- Comment sais-tu ça ?

- C'est difficile à dire, mais je t'en supplie, crois moi sur parole.

- Je suis désolé Duo, mais je ne peux pas.

M. Maxwell se souvenait encore de cette horrible nuit où son fils l'avait réveillé au milieu de la nuit. La vision de Duo serrant les épaules de cet homme le faisait frissonner…

Non, il ne prendrait pas la défense de cet individu qui avait laissé son amie entre les mains d'un boucher.

M. Kellerman revint à ce moment là :

- Ce gâteau est plein de protéines…

Voyant qu'il n'arriverait à rien avec son père, Duo tenta sa dernière chance directement avec M. Kellerman.

- Écoutez M. Kellerman. C'est peut-être pas Heero qui l'a fait… N'importe qui pouvait le faire… heu… _(Vite ! une idée !!!)_ Attendez ! Ça pourrait très bien être ce vieux couple M. et Mme Shumacker ! Je les ai vus avec plusieurs portefeuilles !!!

- Vous plaisantez je suppose ?

M. Kellerman le regardait comme s'il lui avait annoncé que le reine Élisabeth II était en fait un roi…

- Duo ! Tu es complètement fou ?! continua son père. Accuser ainsi de vieilles et innocentes personnes ?

Mais Duo n'allait pas abandonner.

- Et même que je les ai vu quand ils sortaient. C'était le soir de cette fameuse soirée au théâtre Sheldreck.

- Ce sont des gens très bien, alors que Yuy n'est qu'une petite crapule. Allez, viens, Gill, je vais te montrer comment on vire un employé.

Trop tard. Rien ne marchait. Il fallait un alibi en béton à Heero, donné par une personne de confiance, c'est-à-dire un client de l'hôtel. Et il ne restait plus que lui, Duo, pour apporter cet alibi.

- Attendez M. Kellerman ! Je vous en supplie ! Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas Heero qui a pris le portefeuille. Et si je le sais, c'est parce qu'il était dans sa chambre toute la nuit…

Tous les regards étaient braqués sur lui. C'était très bien, il était temps d'avouer la vérité.

- Et la raison pour laquelle je le défends, c'est que j'ai dormi avec lui…

Un silence de plomb accueillit cette révélation. Réléna goba des mouches et Gill oublia soudain d'avaler sa bouchée de pain.

Le châtain tourna les yeux vers son père pour déceler une quelconque trace de dégoût, de haine, … de pardon ? Mais celui-ci gardait les yeux vides, fixant un point imaginaire lointain, trop choqué pour avoir une réaction ou une émotion.

_**PASSAGE CHIANT ! ATTENTION !!! PASSAGE CHIANT !!!**_

Ça faisait depuis le repas, depuis l'aveu si choquant, si scandaleux, si indigne de lui, des espérances, de la confiance, de la fierté que lui, le Dr. Maxwell avait placé dans son unique fils.

Ça faisait depuis au moins 5 heures que son cauchemar continuait.

Il voulait qu'on le réveille de ce mauvais rêve, que son fils adoré, la chair de sa chair, vienne le voir pour lui annoncer sa décision de partir au fin fond de l'Afrique noire pour offrir son aide à des bénévoles de l'aide humanitaire. Pas qu'il fréquentait une petite racaille à qui il offrait aveuglément son corps et son âme innocente. Pas qu'il fréquentait … un homme.

Ça faisait depuis cette cruelle désillusion sur les penchants de l'enfant qu'il avait élevé à grand renfort de principes et d'idéaux que le Dr Maxwell était prostré, assis seul au bord de la terrasse de leur bungalow, les yeux plongés dans le lac sans vie pour éviter de les plonger à nouveaux dans les yeux remplis de larmes et de culpabilité de son fils.

Ça faisait depuis le repas qu'il était silencieux, n'adressant même plus la parole à sa femme quand elle tentait de plaider la cause de Duo, ne répondant même plus à Réléna lorsque celle-ci jacassait sur la tenue qu'elle porterait pour la soirée ou quelle coiffure la mettait le plus en valeur…

Mais ce qu'il redoutait le plus allait forcément survenir à un moment ou à un autre. Malgré son isolement et son désir de ne voir personne, Elle allait bientôt arriver et même après 5 heures de réflexion sur le sujet, il ne savait toujours pas comment il réagirait ou devrait réagir face à Elle : La confrontation avec Duo.

Ce fut quand le soleil commença à se coucher, baignant le lac et la terrasse d'une lumière chaude et apaisante que Duo trouva le courage de parler à son père.

Il s'approcha doucement, le regarda longuement, attendant que celui-ci lève la tête vers lui pour entamer le dialogue. Mais comme il l'ignorait toujours, Duo se lança malgré tout.

- Je t'ai dis que je te disais la vérité papa… J'suis désolé de t'avoir menti… Et toi aussi tu m'as menti… Tu disais qu'on avait droit à l'erreur et qu'on pouvait être pardonné… Ne me dites pas qu mon père a changé d'opinion…

Devant le silence de plus en plus grand de son père et bien que les larmes commençaient à pointer dans ses yeux, le natté continua

- Tu voudrais pouvoir être fier de moi en me voyant améliorer le monde. Tu m'imagines sûrement en avocat, en économiste ou en grand chirurgien… Je suis pas tellement fier de moi, mais je fais parti de cette famille moi aussi et tu peux pas rester silencieux comme ça…!

Le discours de Duo bouleversait complètement son père. Les larmes que le châtain pouvait voir dans ses yeux le prouvaient. Il l'aimait plus que tout après tout. Mais il était trop tôt pour lui pardonner. La déception était encore trop vive et l'empêchait encore de parler ou même de tourner la tête pour regarder Duo.

Non, il ne pouvait pas regarder son fils. Tout ce qu'il aurait vu aurait été sa propre erreur. La vue de son fils, sa délicate silhouette, la finesse et la beauté de ses traits auraient dû lui hurler de faire attention l'attraction puissante que son fils pourrait provoquer aussi bien sur la gente féminine que masculine et de l'en protéger mais il ne s'en rendait compte que beaucoup trop tard.

Il avait échoué dans son rôle protecteur de père. Il avait perdu son fils au profit d'un démon manipulateur qui avait remarqué avant qu'il puisse y remédier, le terrible charme de son fils.

Cette fois, Duo pleurait vraiment. Mais il poursuivit son monologue quand même. Il se devait d'aller jusqu'à bout.

- Y'a tant de chose en moi que tu ignores encore, mais si tu m'aimes vraiment, tu dois m'aimer exactement comme je suis… Et moi je t'aime beaucoup… Et je m'en veux de t'avoir déçu Papa... Mais toi aussi tu m'as déçu !

Sur ces derniers mots, le châtain partit en courant loin de son père et de son regard méprisant.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps il avait couru à travers la pension. Le soleil avait depuis longtemps cédé sa place à une sombre nuit quand il avait commencé à sentir la fatigue et le sommeil s'abattrent sur lui.

Il n'était pas question qu'il aille retrouver la sécurité de son lit dans le bungalow. De plus, il avait trop honte pour rejoindre son amant, après tout ce qui s'était passé. Et puis il avait envie d'être un peu seul.

Il poussa donc la porte d'un débarras un peu éloigné des autres bungalows de la pension. Il ne fit pas attention à l'encombrement des caisses empilées les unes sur les autres en équilibre instable. Il envoya une pile de vieux 45 tours, de foulards et autres accessoires de spectacle rejoindre le bazar ambiant par terre, avant de s'effondrer sur un vieux matelas posé sur un sommier qui tenait sûrement encore debout grâce à une intervention divine. Et là, il put enfin laisser libre court à sa tristesse.

Complètement désespéré, il pleura à chaudes larmes sur l'abandon de sa famille, sur le rejet de son père et plus que tout sur sa séparation imminente avec Heero, celui qu'il considérait déjà comme l'amour de sa vie.

_**FIN DU PASSAGE CHIANT ! C'EST BON !!! FIN DU PASSAGE CHIANT !!!**_

**_TOUT DE SUITE, LA SUITE !_**

C'est un trou de bic à braque où repose un lit,

Accrochant follement aux caisses et haillons

D'argent ; où le soleil de la montagne fière

Luit : C'est un petit débarras qui mousse de rayon.

Un jeune natté, bouche ouverte, tête nue,

Et la nuque baignant dans une fine couverture bleue,

Dort ; il est étendu dans son lit poussiéreux où la lumière pleut.

Les pieds dans les vieux chiffons, il dort. Souriant comme

Sourirait un enfant malade, il fait un somme :

Nature, berce-le chaudement : il a froid.

Les parfums ne font pas frissonner sa narine ;

Il dort dans le soleil, la main sur sa poitrine

Tranquille. Il a deux trous rouges au côté droit.

Heu je m'égare là… Je reprends donc.

Ben non, en fait, c'est ça…

Donc en moins Rimbaudesque : Duo dormait paisiblement dans le désordre du débarras, les rayons du soleil matinaux baignant son visage de lumière. Il n'est pas mort, contrairement à ce que dit le poème. Mais c'est pas de ma faute si l'image du Dormeur du Val me revenait tout le temps quand je m'imaginais Duo pionçant au milieu de son bordel…

À l'entrée de la pièce, quelqu'un observait le paisible repos du natté. Ce quelqu'un lui, n'avait pas du tout eu de paisible repos cette nuit. Il n'avait même pas eut de repos du tout.

En fait, il avait passé sa nuit à chercher, mort d'inquiétude, cet ange qui dormait si tranquillement au milieu des chiffons et des couches de poussières. Il ne l'avait finalement trouvé qu'au petit matin, il ne savait plus trop quand, il avait perdu la notion du temps depuis qu'il admirait la quiétude et la beauté du tableau que représentait son amant endormi nimbé de soleil.

Il ne pouvait se résoudre à briser cet enchantement en arrachant son amour à ses doux rêves pour le renvoyer à la violence de la vie.

Mais il le fallait bien… Il devait absolument lui parler. C'était important.

Heero s'approcha du natté et lui caressa délicatement la cuisse pour qu'au moins le réveil soit le plus doux possible. Puis essayant de se mettre un peu en colère pour bien faire comprendre à Duo qu'il s'était inquiété et que ça ne se faisait pas de se planquer quelque part toute une nuit sans dire à qui que ce soit où !

Duo émergea difficilement des limbes du sommeil et fut surpris d'ouvrir les yeux sur deux perles cobalt qui lui jetaient des éclairs (des petits éclairs, plutôt des éclairounets, certes, mais des éclairs quand même).

- Je t'ai cherché dans tous les coins. Qu'est ce qui t'arrives ?

Et pfiou ! La mini colère d'Heero retomba. Elle ne résista pas longtemps à un regard améthyste encore ensommeillé et interrogateur.

Se reprenant avant qu'une soudaine chaleur ne l'envahisse complètement à la vue du corps souple de son amant s'étirant félinement afin de détendre les muscles malmenés par un matelas qui laissait sortir ses ressorts, Heero changea de sujet.

- Ils ont arrêtés les Shumacker. Ils ont pris leurs empreintes digitales sur les verres. Ils sont tous les deux recherchés en Arizona, en Floride et ils se sont rempli les poches ici cet été.

Duo se redressa complètement un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Alors tout va bien !

Mais le brun baissa les yeux, crispant sa mâchoire. Duo toujours envahit par la bouffée de réconfort apportée par l'arrestation des Shumacker se méprit sur le silence du Japonais et s'approcha à grand pas de lui.

- Je l'savais. Je l'savais qu'il allaient faire des excuses !!!

- Ils m'ont viré Duo.

La réponse d'Heero tomba comme un couperet, anéantissant toutes parcelles d'espoir apparues chez Duo. Il s'arrêta net, complètement muet.

Après quelques secondes de silence absolu des deux côtés, Duo se recula de quelques pas et demanda d'une voix creuse :

- Je suppose que tu es viré à cause de moi !?

- Et si j'me tire sans gueuler, ils me payent un supplément.

La colère commença à envahir peu à peu le châtain. C'était vraiment trop injuste. Il n'avait pas mérité ce qui lui arrivait.

- J'ai fait tout ça pour rien alors…

Devant le silence coupable du Japonais, il reprit plus violement, en arpentant le débarras de long en large.

- Je me suis brouillé avec ma famille et de toute façon tu perds ton job ! J'ai vraiment fait tout ça pour rien !!!

- Non, non, non !!! Duo ! T'as pas fait tout ça pour rien. Personne n'a fait ce que t'as fait pour me sauver.

Mais la fureur du natté ne se calma pas. Au contraire, elle laissa place au sarcasme.

- T'avais raison Heero, t'as jamais de bol. T'es vraiment un looser.

- Tu te fiches de moi ? répondit le brun en s'approchant de Duo qui s'était arrêté. Je veux pas entendre ça dans ta bouche. Jamais !

- J'ai égratigné le héros ? **(Jeu de mot… Héros, Heero… Je sais, c'est nul mais quand j'ai lu, j'ai lu Heero et pas héros… Pourtant, le connais par cœur ce film !)**

Ne sachant que répondre pour consoler son petit ami et apaiser sa colère justifiée, Heero préféra se taire. Il se contenta de rester près de Duo, essayant de lui faire comprendre qu'il était sincèrement désolé et qu'il ne voulait pas l'abandonner, même s'il était forcé de le faire.

Il voulait faire plus, comme le serrer dans les bras, l'embrasser… mais il ne pouvait pas. S'il le faisait, il n'était pas sûr qu'il réussisse à partir et à quitter cet homme qui lui avait dérobé son cœur. Cet homme pour qui il avait enfreint toutes les règles, le seul qui lui avait fait ressentir des choses dont il n'avait jamais soupçonné l'existence. **Oh ! Bravo ! Là, Calli' tu m'as fait quelque chose de mielleux à souhait sans aucune aide ! Je commence à penser que tu t'es faite une cure de **_**Un parfait inconnu **_(NDLR : un _parfait inconnu_ est un film tout pourri tourné à partir d'un bouquin tout pourri aussi de Danielle Steele)

Mais s'il ne pouvait rien faire pour éviter leur séparation, il pouvait au moins essayer de recoller les morceaux entre Duo et sa famille.

C'est pour cette raison qu'il décida de se rendre au bungalow des Maxwell. Il frappa à la porte et celle-ci s'ouvrit bientôt sur le visage n'inspirant pas la bienvenue du docteur.

- Dr maxwell est-ce que… Bon écoutez, je me suis fait virer et je sais ce qu vous pensez de moi.

- Non, vous ne savez sûrement pas ce que je pense de vous, le coupa M. Maxwell. Vous êtes un salop !

- Je comprends que vous ayez cette opinion. Vous voulez que Duo soit comme vous, quelqu'un qu'on regarde avec fierté. Mais il pas comme ça Duo. Faut pas penser du mal de lui, je vous assure.

- Ce n'est pas à vous de me dire ce que je dois penser. Vous êtes un séducteur de prises-uniques qui laisse tomber sa partenaire et l'envoie se faire avorter par un boucher pendant qu'il séduit lâchement un jeune homme innocent comme mon propre fils.

- … Ouais, je suppose que c'est comme ça que vous me voyez… répondit finalement Heero avant de tourner les talons et de rejoindre sa voiture pour quitter la pension. (1)

Quelques heures plus tard, Heero rangeait toutes ses affaires dans le coffre de sa voiture. La radio était allumée et la triste mélodie de _She's like the wind_ de Patrick Swayze (lui-même) rendait l'atmosphère tellement lourde qu'heureusement que personne dans les environs n'ait eu l'idée aussi sotte que grenue de craquer une allumette, parce que ça aurait créé la plus cataclysmique explosion depuis le Big Bang (au moins…).

Duo était là, appuyé sur le capot de la voiture, pour lui dire un dernier au revoir. Le Japonais jeta son blouson du cuir ainsi que les clés de la voiture sur le siège avant à travers la fenêtre grande ouverte. Puis il fit claquer ses doigts de manière à montrer de lui une image cool et détendue **(j'adore son petit mouvement pour faire claquer ses doigts… Gah !)**, même si ce n'était pas vraiment le cas… et fit deux ou trois pas en direction de Duo.

- Bon…

- Je n'arrive pas à imaginer que je vais rester ici sans toi… sourit légèrement le natté.

- T'auras plus de temps pour jouer au ping-pong… au golf !

Heero esquissa le geste d'un putt, dans le vain espoir de détendre l'atmosphère.

- Et avec un peu de chance, tu vas te faire draguer par un beau mec…! conclut-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

- Notre couple a surpris tout le monde !

Duo émit un petit rire qui aurait pu passer pour un franc éclat de rire si sa gorge n'était pas complètement nouée. La remarque fit aussi sourire Heero. Il en profita de faire un pas de plus afin de ne se retrouver qu'à une trentaine de centimètre du châtain. Celui-ci en profita pour bouger du capot. Il se retourna face au brun, posa ses mains sur sa taille ferme et appuya le haut de son crâne sur sa poitrine. Heero déposa donc naturellement son menton dans la masse de cheveux de son amant et en profita pour en humer la douce odeur qu'il avait appris à reconnaître entre mille.

Et puis comme c'était sûrement la dernière fois qu'il en aurait l'occasion, Duo fit remonter ses petites mimines le long des flancs musclés de son futur ex-petit ami pour les palper amoureusement. _MIAM !!!!!_

Mais Heero, sentant que les caresses de Duo de même que la proximité de son corps malmenaient considérablement sa détermination de partir sans larmes et sans regrets (… et de partir tout court même !), décida d'écourter la scène d'adieu. Il repoussa délicatement Duo et lança un "Allez ! " dans lequel il réunit tout le pauvre reste de sa fragile résolution. Mais le peu qu'il restait fut très vite anéanti par la réponse de son amant :

- Je t'aime.

C'était la première fois qu'on lui disait qu'on l'aimait. Jusqu'à lors il n'avait eu droit qu'à des "je t'aime" agrémentés d'adverbes comme "beaucoup" ou "énormément". Mais un "je t'aime" tout court est toujours, TOUJOURS plus puissant que toutes les autres déclarations d'amour qu'on puisse faire. Lui-même n'avait jamais osé prononcer ces trois petits mots si remplis de sens.

La déclaration de Duo ayant déjà considérablement affaibli les dernières barrières persistantes qui protégeaient son petit cœur fragile, le Japonais les sentit complètement fondre et dégouliner dans le néant, le laissant complètement à nu et débordant de sentiments en tout genre à la vue du regard désespéré de Duo et de son petit sourire rempli de douleur. La voix lui manqua et il fut dans la complète impossibilité de lui répondre que lui aussi il l'aimait, comme un fou, comme un roi, comme une star de cinéma. (2)

Alors il opta pour la solution de lui montrer tout son amour sans parler. Ce qui en même temps n'était pas insurmontable, puisque parler n'était pas son fort après tout… Il plongea avec volupté dans les prunelles améthyste de son compagnon, humidifia légèrement ses propres lèvres, prit le cou fin de Duo entre ses puissantes mains et déposa le baiser le plus doux qu'il put sur ses lèvres.

Un frisson le secoua alors violement, c'était un de ses frissons qui naissent vers la cambrure des reins, remontent le long de la colonne vertébrale avant de se diriger vers nos quatre membres en stimulant tous les nerfs et les muscles qui avaient le malheur de se trouver sur son passage. Et du bout de ses doigts, il sentit que Duo était lui aussi parcouru par un frisson semblable.

Après cette magnifique démonstration de son amour, Heero se décida à partir avant qu'il n'en ait plus la force.

- Faut que j'y aille... lâcha t'il simplement avant de monter dans la voiture, mettre le contact et démarrer en trombe, laissant pour seule trace de son départ un gigantesque nuage de poussière qui ne demandait rien qu'à rester sur la petite allée caillouteuse où là voiture était garée.

Duo suivit des yeux la voiture et resta à regarder l'endroit où elle avait disparu bien après que la poussière ait rejoint son sol caillouteux.

Il s'en suivit quelques jours d'intense déprime pour notre jeune américain, qui comme après tout gros chagrin d'amour digne de ce nom, n'avait plus d'appétit et ne voulait plus parler ni même voir des gens… Il restait souvent des heures, appuyé sur la balustrade de son balcon, repensant à tout ce qu'il avait vécu cet été, à ce qu'Heero lui avait fait découvrir… Il se rappelait le sourire de son Japonais, son magnifique regard, la douceur de sa peau … Il revivait les moments où il se tenait blotti au cœur de ses bras… Bref, il ne pensait qu'à Heero à longueur de temps…

Et plus les heures et les jours passaient, plus chaque geste qu'il effectuait naturellement tous les jours comme s'habiller, se laver, manger… respirer… étaient devenus autant de difficultés insurmontables.

Réléna, n'en pouvant plus de voir son petit frère dans cet état, (et oui, parce que mine de rien, elle l'aimait quoi !) se décida à aller le voir, si ce n'est pour lui retirer sa souffrance, au moins pour l'alléger un peu, et puis pourquoi pas, pour lui rendre le sourire…?

- Duo, tu veux un brushing ?

Bon, faut pas lui en vouloir, elle connaît rien d'autre qui puisse rendre quelqu'un heureux…

- …

Duo regarda sa sœur, retenant difficilement ses larmes.

- Tu serais mignon…

- …

- Non… tu es beau à ta manière, petit frère !

Deux grosses larmes s'échappèrent et dévalèrent les joues de Duo. Réléna attira alors son frère vers elle pour placer sa tête si triste au creux de son cou. Elle l'enserra délicatement, le laissant tout son soûl, accomplissant avec une réelle fierté son rôle de grande sœur. (3)

* * *

(1) Je n'ai jamais compris cette réplique. Pourquoi Johnny n'a pas répondu que c'était pas lui qui avait mis Penny enceinte restera un grand mystère pour moi. Je pense que c'est parce que sinon, l'histoire aurait été terminée… N'empêche que les scénaristes auraient pu se casser le cul un peu plus pour trouver une réplique un peu plus cinglante que " Ouais, je suppose que c'est comme ça que vous me voyiez"… Parce que là, ça fait un peu pitié…** Quand on regarde, y a plein d'incohérences dans ce film… Pourquoi payer un docteur-pas-docteur alors que le père de BB est docteur…**

(2) Et voilà comment on casse complètement l'ambiance qu'on s'est fait chier à créer du moment clé d'un passage super guimauve ! Merci qui ? Merci Calli ! (de rien, ça me fait plaisir… )

(3) Qui a dit que Réléna était forcément bête, stupide et superficielle ? Comment ça, moi ? Je l'aurais dit ??? Ah ben toutes mes excuses… Mea culpa : Réléna est une fille bête, stupide et superficielle SAUF en de rares occasions. Voilà, j'ai rectifié !


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer **: Pas à moi

**Note de bébut de chapitre** (faut lire, c'est émouvant...) : Bon, ben voilà, c'est le dernier chapritre, c'est la fin d'une belle aventure (oui, bon, c'est pas vraiment une aventure, c'est juste de l'update de fic, mais j'avais toujours rêvé de dire ça un jour). Donc je vous remercie énormément pour votre soutient à tous et sourtout à toutes et en particulier ma Kyra (qui est actuellement en Thaïlande, cette pétasse...). Merci pour vos reviews qui m'ont beaucoup touchées et qui m'ont aidé à continuer à updater plus ou moins régulièrement. Ca fait vraiment plaisir de constater que des gens apprécient ce qu'on fait. Merci aussi à celles et ceux qui m'ont écrit des reviews et à qui j'ai pas pu répondre parce qu'il n'y avait pas d'adresse mail et qu'on a pas le droit de répondre dans un post. Et enfin, merci à tous les gens qui m'ont lu en général. JE VOUS AIME !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sinon, j'ai encore une one shot dans mon ordi, un PWP qui est encore du grand n'importe quoi, et une fic que je suis en train d'écrire qui promettra d'être bien, mais à la vitesse ou je l'écris, je commencerai pas à la poster avant... pfiou... au moins ! Mais bon, un jour peut-être !!!

Allez, vous l'avez attendu suffisament longtemps : il est là, permettez moi de vous présenter ... roulement de tambour... LE DERNIER CHAPITRE DE DIRTY DANCING !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HOURRA !!! Applause ... applause...

**Rappel **: _en italique_ : POV de Duo ; **en gras** : petites note de Kyra, ma béta.

* * *

**Chapitre 15**

Le lendemain soir, salle des fêtes :

[Gill

_Kellermans we come together singing all as one  
We have shared another seasons talent, play and fun  
Summer days will soon be over, soonly autumn starts  
And tonight our memories visper softly in our hearts _

_Je me suis jamais fait autant chier de ma vie…_

[Tous les choristes  
_Join hands and hearts and voices  
Voices, hearts and hands  
At Kellermans the friendships last long  
As the mountains stand _

_Par pitié, achevez moi ou achevez les, mais faites quelque chose !!! Non mais écoutez la profondeur des paroles ! Si ça continue comme ça encore 2 minutes, je vais me mettre à chialer. _

[Réléna

_Daytime, nighttime, any hour whether rain or shine  
Games and lectures, talks and music happily combine  
_

C'était la soirée de départ, d'adieu, la dernière, celle qu'après y'en a plus et où chacun rentre chez soi, celle qui détermine à tout jamais si les souvenirs des vacances seront tous bons ou mauvais, la soirée qui aurait compté coefficient 57 si elle avait été une matière à un exam…

Bref, la soirée qui, si tu la chies, plus personne reviendra l'année suivante… _Alors pourquoi ont-ils demandé à tout ces crétins de vacanciers de faire le concours de celui qui chantera le plus faux ET le plus fort ??? Hein !?! Pourquoi ???_

En effet, sur scène, pour le traditionnel « chant final avant le départ de nos charmants touristes », la crème des vacanciers était réunie, alignée, en costumes, soit Réléna, Gill et d'autres clients qui illustraient le mieux l'esprit Kellerman.

[Tout le monde  
_Join hands and hearts and voices  
Voices, hearts and hands  
At Kellermans the friendships last long  
As the mountains stand_

Et visiblement, cette année, l'esprit Kellerman n'avait pas bien accroché les moins de 75 ans, au vu du nombre de personnes qui discutaient avec son voisin, poussaient de gros soupirs, avachis sur sa chaise, la tête misérablement posée sur le bras, le teint cireux, l'oeil morne et la bouche bailleuse, ou qui faisaient tout ça à la fois…

[Gill  
_Not a stress or strain is found here for it must be said  
Here at Kellerman's you gladened, stomach, heart and head  
_

A la table des Maxwell, les réactions étaient mitigées. Duo faisait la tête et boudait tout ce qu'il pouvait, M. Maxwell ne cachait pas sa mauvaise humeur et son envie de se trouver TRES TRES loin d'ici, genre chez lui… Seule Hélène Maxwell se montrait enjouée en remuant la tête sur l'absence de rythme de la chanson, et en essayant de ne pas trop marquer la souffrance sur son visage quand il y avait une fausse note.

Pour cette clôture, Duo avait essayé (et il le regrettait déjà) de se mettre le plus possible en valeur… _On est beau, on est beau… on y peut rien ! _Il avait laissé ses cheveux détachés et ceux-ci tombaient en masse ondulée le long de son corps. Pour accompagner cette magnifique parure châtaine, il avait revêtu un jean bleu gris délavé ainsi qu'une chemise blanche près du corps. Le tout mettait parfaitement sa silhouette de bishô (heu.. d'apollon…pardon…) en valeur.

[Tout le monde_  
Join hands and hearts and voices  
Voices, hearts and hands  
At Kellermans the friendships last long  
As the mountains stand  
_

A un moment ou l'ennui atteignait un comble, Wufei passa devant la table et le Docteur Maxwell se précipita pour le rattraper. Il l'arrêta et lui tendit une enveloppe avec un sourire chaleureux :

- Tient, ça arrondira tes fins de mois.

Wufei le remercia d'un gigantesque sourire puis crut bon d'ajouter (NDLR : le crétin… quand on sait ce qui va se passer, il aurait mieux fait de s'abstenir…)

- A propos, je voulais vous remercier d'avoir sauvé Penny. Je sais, j'aurais jamais dû la laisser tomber dans cette situation…

- Quoi ?????!!!!!

- Ben, je croyais que Duo vous l'avez raconté! Remarquez, je suis pas sûr... Avec ce genre de filles, on peut jamais savoir qui est le père. Elles cavalent tellement !

M. Maxwell pâlit avant de rougir de colère, arracha l'enveloppe des mains du serveur et lui jeta un regard meurtrier avant de faire demi tour. (NDLR : Tient ! Qu'est ce que j'avais dit … Il aurait dû la fermer sa grande gle… M'enfin, nous, ça nous arrange en fait, alors on est content…). Il regagna sa table et se rassit sans dire un mot.

[Un autre pensionnaire_  
For our heads require value song is my prestine  
But the heart needs a vacation where no cares are seen  
_

En coulisse, le grand noir claquettiste vu dans une des soirées mortellement chiantes précédentes s'approcha de M. Kellerman qui surveillait le bon déroulement de cette finale et attendait son tour pour chanter.

- Salut patron ! Comment ça roule ?

- Pas trop mal… On en a vu des trucs pas vrai ? (NDLR : ATTENTION !!!!!!! Propos de vieux !!!) La vie et le reste de la famille qui coupait la pizza en deux pour arriver à nourrir les mômes… ça nous a aidés à tenir quand on avait rien à becter pendant la grande dépression. Ça c'était une drôle de période.

- T'as raison patron, y'a eu beaucoup de changement depuis…

- Ah… C'est pas vraiment les changements qui m'embêtent mon vieux Guito! C'est que rien n'est plus pareil... (NDLR : Je vous laisse une petite ligne pour méditer sur cette phrase pleine de sens...) ………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..T'imagines que les enfants venaient avec leurs parents prendre des leçons de fox-trot et maintenant les gosses y veulent se balader dans le monde. Ils veulent faire 54 pays en 2 semaines (1)… Ah… j'te jure, cette fois si je me sens dépassé…

Et sur ces paroles dignes d'un grand sage tibétain, M. Kellerman entra sur scène pour chanter sa partie :

[M. Kellerman_  
So lets join in just one last chorus,  
Visitors, staff and guests.  
What we've shared won't be forgotten,  
Old friends are the best.  
_

Mais soudain, un léger remue-ménage émergea du fond de la salle squattée par l'équipe d'animation qui n'était vraiment plus animée depuis quelques temps. Et si la salle n'était pas aussi profondément plongée dans un état de somnolence profond, elle aurait pu entendre quelques « Heero !!! » « Regardez, c'est Herro ! » « Comment ça va Heero ? » surpris et joyeux.

En effet, Heero salua rapidement d'un coup de tête ses amis pour se diriger rapidement vers le centre d'une allée de la salle. En un coup d'œil circulaire, il repéra la table de Duo dissimulé dans un coin et en trois enjambées, il l'avait rejointe. Les trois membres de la famille se redressèrent d'un coup et Duo se promit vraiment d'arrêter de boire quand il s'ennuie, parce que ça lui donnait des hallucinations.

Après un silence de quelques secondes pendant lequel personne n'avait bougé un cheveu, Heero daigna prendre la parole :

- On ne laisse pas Duo dans un coin.

- …..

- …..

- ...

Puis devant le manque de réaction flagrant de ses trois interlocuteurs, il continua :

- Suis-moi.

Sur ce, il saisit le poignet de Duo et le traîna en direction de la scène.

[Tout le monde_  
Join hands and hearts and voices  
Voices, hearts and hands  
At Kellermans the friendships last long  
As the mountains stand  
_

[Tous et surtout Réléna vu que les autres se sont arrêtés direct quand ils ont vu Heero grimper sur scène_  
Join hands and hearts and voices  
Voices, hearts and hands  
At Kellermans the ..._

- Désolé de vous interrompre les copains.

Heero venait justement de débouler en plein milieu de la scène et de se saisir du micro, tenant toujours Duo par la main. Ce dernier se tenait justement un peu en retrait, encore trop sous le choc pour ne plus savoir ou se mettre. Heero continua :

- C'est toujours moi qui ai fait la dernière danse de la saison, mais un petit connard me l'a empêché… Je vais vous montrer ce que c'est de danser avec un partenaire sublime… C'est pas seulement un danseur extraordinaire, c'est aussi un être humain qui m'a appris qu'on peut défendre quelqu'un qu'on aime, quelques soient les circonstances… Quelqu'un qui m'a appris à découvrir celui que j'étais vraiment… M. Duo Maxwell ! (2)

Sur ces mots outrageants, M. Maxwell commença à se lever de sa chaise mais fut (heureusement) stoppé dans son élan par son épouse qui lui dit d'un ton certes calme et souriant mais qui n'admettait aucune réplique :

- Reste assis Jack.

Tous les chanteurs commencèrent à quitter la scène, déçus de ne pas avoir fini leur spectacle, mais étonnés de voir que le public sortait peu à peu d'une profonde léthargie. Pendant ce temps, Heero se dirigea vers les coulisses pour choisir un disque, aidé par son cousin. Il hésita quelques secondes entre_ j'ai besoin d'amour _de Lorie et _The time of my life_ de Bill Medley et Jennifer Warnes et opta finalement pour la seconde. (3)

Pendant ce temps, Duo qui était resté tout seul comme un crétin sur scène, était toujours en train d'halluciner.

Les premiers accords s'élevèrent…

Duo se tenait toujours au milieu de la scène, face au public, la tête tournée vers Heero. Mais cette fois, son regard n'était plus rempli d'incompréhension, mais d'un amour infini (et aussi d'une pointe de désir vu avec quelle sensualité naturelle il avait enlevé sa veste de cuir qui laissa place à une chemise de soie noire…).

Sans le lâcher des yeux, Heero s'approcha, lentement de son amant, tel un prédateur puis le prit par la taille quand il arriva à quelques centimètres de lui. Le châtain se cambra en arrière sous les acclamations du public déjà conquis. Lorsque Duo se redressa, ce fut pour se placer de dos au brun qui remonta son bras blanc tout en délicatesse et en entoura son propre cou. Et en souvenir du nombre incalculable d'heures qu'il avait fallu à Duo pour réussir cette figure délicate sans exploser de rire à chaque caresse, les deux danseurs se laissèrent aller à un large sourire complice.

Le rythme de la chanson lent au début commença à s'accélérer. Un petit bisou tendre sur le nez de son partenaire natté et hop, c'est parti !!! Triple pirouette à droite immédiatement suivie par sa jumelle dans l'autre sens. Heero mena Duo parfaitement sur la chorégraphie étudiée pour la soirée au théâtre Scheldreck. Mais cette fois, il n'y avait plus aucun stress ni aucune gêne. Ils ne dansaient que pour l'autre, le sentir, le toucher… Le rythme de plus en plus marqué envahit la salle qui commença bientôt à frapper des mains en rythme. L'enthousiasme gagna aussi la table des Maxwell où Réléna se dandinait sur sa chaise et où sa mère fit remarquer à son mari les yeux brillants:

- Je crois qu'il tient ça de sa mère …

Les gens commencèrent à acclamer en s'époumonant le couple sur scène, tout comme les danseurs du fond qui sautaient dans tous les sens.

Puis Heero s'élança. Il sauta de la scène et se dirigea vers le fond de la salle tout en faisant un solo de danse absolument somptueux et aguicheur. (NDLR : D'ailleurs, pour la deuxième fois, il laissa Duo en plan tout seul sur scène comme un sans ami… moi à sa place, je commencerais à le prendre mal…).

Arrivé à un ou deux mètres de ses amis, il se tourna à nouveau vers la scène et dansa en sa direction, invitant la vingtaine de danseurs présents à suivre ses pas. Et alors que ces derniers continuaient à danser dans l'allée centrale de la salle, Heero se stoppa net, se redressa vers Duo, lui demandant avec les yeux s'il était prêt (4), ce à quoi le natté acquiesça.

Il bondit avec grâce et légèreté de l'estrade, pris son élan, sauta… et ils réalisèrent le porté qu'ils avaient superbement raté au théâtre. Cette figure spectaculaire fut vivement applaudie et appréciée par le public, d'autant plus que la chevelure de Duo flottant autour de lui, lui donnait véritablement l'allure d'un ange.

Après quelques secondes d'éternité, Heero déposa son ange et le serra fort dans ses bras pour un câlin bien mérité. Autour d'eux, les membres du club d'animation continuaient à danser et même à inviter les personnes du public à les accompagner. Bientôt la salle fut entièrement vidée de ses chaises et devint une véritable salle de bal.

M. Kellerman fut ainsi complètement abasourdi de voir deux jeunes bourgeoises de 85ans danser ensemble. Elles firent même tomber le vison ! _Ouh ouh ! C'est la folie ! Ça swingue carrément du tonnerre !_ Mme Maxwell quant à elle n'avait pas menti à son mari puisque elle se déhanchait comme une professionnelle dans les bras du jeune Gill qui décidément n'en perdait pas une, lui.

Le patron de la pension qui ne se remettait toujours pas de cette frénésie collective pour le mambo, s'approcha de son vieil ami claquettiste qui menait l'orchestre de la soirée qui reprenait la mélodie en rajoutant des cuivres, et constata d'un air dépité :

- Alors toi aussi tu sais jouer de cette musique de fous ?

Ce à quoi le chef d'orchestre improvisé répondit par un grand sourire qui voulait tout dire.

Heero qui tenait toujours son amant fermement dans ses bras lui glissa quelque chose dans l'oreille et ils profitèrent de l'agitation qui régnait autour d'eux pour s'éclipser discrètement… (5)

Le docteur les intercepta avant qu'ils n'aient atteint la porte de sortie. Il s'adressa à Heero d'un air désolé :

- J'ai appris pour Hilde, ce n'était pas vous le coupable…

- Hn.

- J'ai été moche avec vous et je m'en excuse.

Puis il se tourna vers son fils les yeux brillants de fierté, le contempla de haut en bas et avoua :

- Tu es merveilleux sur scène… ! (6)

Duo ne put rien répondre à cette déclaration si inattendue mais néanmoins espérée, mais il se jeta dans les bras de son père pour une longue étreinte réconciliatrice.

Au même moment, dans la salle de bal, des couples inattendus se formaient, Réléna dansait avec la grâce d'une truelle et autant de rythme qu'un bâton de surimi, en écoutant les conseils d'un Quatre qui essayait désespérément de lui apprendre quelques pas les plus simples. Plus loin, Hilde ondulait son corps (qui était redevenu en un temps record un corps de déesse) avec l'ex-claquettiste-chef-d'orchestre et accessoirement vieil-ami-de-M.Kellerman.

Les époux Maxwell s'étaient retrouvés et si Duo tenait incontestablement son talent de sa mère, il devait en tenir aussi un peu de son père tellement celui-ci faisait bouger sa femme avec l'aisance d'un pro. Enfin, M.Kellerman avait capitulé pour se laisser gagner par cette musique de fous et faisait tournoyer (en douceur quand même, à leur âge…) une des vieilles en vison.

Et, là, au milieu de la piste de danse, Heero dansait ce qui ressemblait plus à un slow qu'à un mambo avec Duo. (7) Et lorsque le rythme de la musique se ralentit une nouvelle fois, il se permit de faire un petit playback pour adresser les paroles de la chanson au jeune natté amoureusement lové tout contre lui.

_Now I've had the time of my life  
No I never felt this way before  
Yes I swear it's the truth  
And I owe it all to you_

Autour deux, tout le monde était transporté dans une danse endiablée qui dura jusqu'à tôt le lendemain matin (_au moins minuit deux pour la vieille au vison_…), mais Heero et Duo ne les voyaient pas. Il n'y avait plus qu'eux dans la salle de bal. Ils n'entendaient même plus la musique, perdu dans les yeux et les baisers de l'autre, tout prisonniers qu'ils étaient de leur cocon tissé d'amour et de promesses d'avenir.

**Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet : THE END !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

(1) Il a raison, c'est vraiment dégueulasse ! Honte pour la jeunesse ! Voyager ??? On aura tout vu ! Quel manque de respect ! Non, mais je vous le demande : « ou va la jeunesse ? Ah, y'a plus de saisons avec ce qu'ils nous envoient dans l'espace, les fusées, les satellites et tout ça… Et puis vous avez vu les centrales nucléaires ? Le temps se déglingue… » _Propos de vieux_** Juste comme ça, vous savez combien ça fait de pays par jour : 3,6… Perso, quand je fais une semaine dans un pays, je trouve ça déjà bien mais alors en caser 27 dans le même temps… C'est plus vivable ! Ah, les vieux et leur vision démesurée !**

(2) Heero, je suis sincèrement désolée d'avoir fait sortir de ta bouche des paroles aussi niaises, mais j'étais forcée… DESOLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !!!!!!!

(3) Vous imaginez la scène finale sur du Lorie ? En ce qui me concerne, si j'essaye, le film perd toute sa crédibilité… désolée pour les fans que je sais nombreux de cette chanteuse…

(4) Et qu'avec les yeux bien sur, sinon, c'est trop facile.

(5) Certainement pour aller grignoter quelque chose dans les cuisines… ça creuse de danser ! Ou alors pour faire un petit scrabble… **Mais bien sûr…**

(6) Là, j'aurais trop aimé que Heero dise un truc comme « et pas que sur scène croyez moi ! D'ailleurs on y allait là ! » mais ça cassait un peu le moment famille/réconciliation/explication/pardon **et bénédiction du couple**… Bref, j'ai pas osé. Mais on va dire qu'il le pense très fort !

(7) Me demandez pas pourquoi finalement, ils ont changé d'avis et ils sont encore là au lieu de dévaliser le frigo des cuisines, parce que je me suis toujours posé la même question… Sûrement parce que finir un film sur LA question des gosses « Maman ils sont partis où les amoureux ? » « heu… et bien… quand deux personnes s'aiment très fort… heu… … … et alors les abeilles elles rapportent le pollen dans la ruche … et …heu… » n'était pas l'idéal à l'époque où le film a été tourné…


End file.
